Armoured Heart
by A.NikkyA27
Summary: Elsa has a problem, she might be falling in love with the captain of the guards and her personal guard, Magnus, but little does she know that he has strong feelings for her as well. Magnus's also has a past been a blur to him and its up to Elsa and friends to help him figure out what he did before he appeared in Arendelle. hope you enjoy, please review love to read them.
1. Chapter 1

There was a soft knock on the door "Your majesty, Gerda has asked me to remind you that you have a meeting with your advisors in an hour" the voice was deep and soothing that caused the queen to smile before walking towards the door then saw the owner of the voice. Standing in front of her was her personal bodyguard, Magnus Wolff who was smiling at her. He was quite tall and she could only reach his broad shoulders, his clear emerald eyes and his short black hair. Magnus was Captain of the guards and her personal guards and has been for the last year ever since the queen was ambushed during a party but thankfully Magnus protected her and impressed everyone then she appointed him the Captain and her personal guard position.

The Queen started making her way to where the meeting was being held while Magnus was walking behind her at a respectable distance "Your majesty, Master Kristoff has gone off to help the trolls and will return in a week or two" he explained to the queen who nodded and replied

"Elsa" Magnus pulled a weird look at the queen as they continued walking towards the meeting room.

"Pardon your majesty?" he asked her to repeat herself making the queen giggle a little before replying

"Elsa...please Magnus call me Elsa when it's just this, I consider you as a friend after what you have done for me you deserve it" Magnus looked stunned for a moment before smiling at her that caused the Queen to have butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"Thank you, I am honoured that you would consider me as a friend, I really appreciate it your Maje-" Elsa coughed at Magnus who smiled then corrected himself "Elsa" he couldn't help to smile when he said the name.

When they reached the destination, Magnus opened the door for the Queen as he bowed when she entered then followed her through and closing the door behind him. Elsa took a seat at the head of the table as Magnus took his position beside her.

"Your Majesty you are twenty one going to twenty two soon and people are wanting to know if you are thinking about finding someone to court and hopefully marry so Arendelle has an heir" one of her old advisor advised her causing Elsa to sigh inwardly "please your highness everyone wants you to have an heir"

After an hour has passed and Elsa felt a headache coming on as she started walking towards dinner hall where she was going to eat dinner with her sister Anna. It was Magnus's job was to follow Elsa until he was dismissed by the queen. Suddenly Elsa's little sister ran into Magnus causing him to almost fall over but he regain his balance and also caught Anna who almost fell but caught her just in time.

"Are you okay Princess Anna?" Magnus asked worriedly to the Princess who nodded as she straighten her hair and clothes then replied to Magnus's question.

"Yeah sorry me being clumsy" Magnus smiled as Elsa walked over regally towards Anna.

"Why are you in a rush?" Elsa asked her little sister who shrugged then replied

"I wanted to eat" Elsa rolled her eyes while Magnus accidentally let a little laugh out causing Anna to glare at Magnus.

"Excuse you, why are you laughing Magnus" Anna teased Magnus "I'll tell the queen our little secret" Magnus blushed before pleaded with his emerald eyes not to say anything while Elsa just stared strangely at the two while Anna gave him a reassuring smile and said "I promise I won't tell your secret" Magnus thanked her "Aren't you going to dismiss Magnus, Elsa? He kinda needs to eat as well" Elsa quickly forgot but Magnus didn't mind.

"Yes well Captain Magnus you can leave now" Magnus bowed before saying goodbye to the two royals "what secret?" Elsa asked making Anna playfully tap her nose.

"It's a secret" she playfully said before they went to eat. Magnus made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat "Porter?" he looked for the royal chef then he noticed that the kitchen head chef was gone then the other cooks were gone as well "anyone here?" then Gerda came in looking worried.

"Master Porter has visited his family for today because a family member got sick and forgot that he gave everyone a day off" Magnus nodded then asked what was wrong "the Queen and Princess are waiting for something to eat and with all the chefs are gone" Magnus started to get all the ingredients he need and started chopping up food that he was going to use "what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'll cook, is it okay if you and Kai serve?" she nodded as Magnus just kept cooking. After thirty minutes the food was ready and was served to the royal sisters. At the dining room, Elsa and Anna both loved the food that was prepared.

"Oh My GOD this is the best food Porter has ever cooked" Anna said happily as the food flavours danced on their tongues. When they were finished Anna asked Gerda "Is Porter still in the kitchen Gerda? I want to thank him for the delicious meal"

"I'm afraid it wasn't Master Porter that cooks the meal because all the cooks are gone" Elsa and Anna stared at each other.

"Then who cooked the meal?" Elsa asked her most loyal servant who replied

"It was Captain Magnus" Anna secretly smirked at Elsa's shocked look before recomposing herself "he's probably still in the kitchen, would your majesties like me to summon him?" she asked but Elsa shook her head but Anna got up and pushed Elsa towards the door.

"Anna why are you pushing me?" Elsa asked at her sister who said

"Admit it Elsa you like Captain Magnus ever since you two met, I see the way you look at each other" Elsa blushed as her sister continues to push her out the door "come on you have to admit that he is hot and he's single, not to mention that he is your personal guard so you get to see him ev-ery da-ay" she said happily in a sing song voice making Elsa blush even further then Gerda made her say

"Well the talks with the maid about how good looking and sweet he is" Anna and Gerda thought that Queen was redder than a tomato "are you okay your Majesty?" Elsa nodded before calming herself as the redness of her face then said

"I'll go thank you Captain Magnus for the meal" Elsa walked out and started making her way towards the kitchen where Magnus was cleaning up the kitchen before he goes back to his room and sleep."Magnus?" Elsa spoke softly making her personal guard turn around as he was wiping his hands with a white table cloth. Elsa's breath hitched when he saw Magnus not wearing his shiny silver armour anymore and instead was wearing dark blue trousers with black boots and white poet shirt.

"My Queen-I mean Elsa did you not enjoy food?" Magnus worriedly asked Elsa who stared at how the shirt fitted his body showing his muscles perfectly then replied

"No its quite the opposite, it was very delicious and wanted to thank you personally" Magnus didn't know what to say "Anna and I enjoyed it very well, you are an amazing cook" Elsa watched as her Captain of the guards blushed at her compliment and replied

"I am happy that you enjoyed it, is there anything else you wanted to eat?" Magnus asked the Queen who shook her head as Kai entered with few more plates "Master Kai, I'll wash them please take the rest of the night off" Magnus took the plates off from the man who thank him and said goodnight to the both of them. Elsa walked over and started to help him with the dishes "your Majesty you shouldn't, I am able to them to do them myself" Magnus quickly said but Elsa frowned.

"Just because I'm the queen doesn't mean I'm incapable of helping" Magnus shook his head before arguing, he quickly grabbing her hands before they got wet.

"But your Majesty it's really quite alright please" Elsa couldn't help to feel happy that Magnus's large hands covered her small ones and the two stared at each other until Magnus broke the eye contact and started washing the dishes. There was a wave of awkward silence between them then to break the tension Elsa asked

"Where are your family Magnus? I noticed that you rarely leave the castle even thought you have the days off" Magnus sadly smiled before drying his hand with the table cloth again and replied

"I'll be honest with you, my Queen, I can't remember, I just remembered being washed up at beach a couple of miles from here, when I was fifteen and two nice couple took care of me until I was twenty one because they both died and I looked for work here and here I am, I've been a guard her for two years" Elsa regretted asking the question then Magnus saw the disturbance in her eyes then without thinking flicked some water on her making her shock at his action then Magnus gulped loudly when he saw the look the Queen was giving him making him stutter an apology "I-i'm sorry m-my queen I wa-wasn't th-thinking" then he felt a snowball being squashed into in face while he heard Elsa's angelic laughter.

At first Magnus was shocked to see the Queen behaved this way but he liked it then playfully said "I strongly advise that you wouldn't do that again your Majesty" Magnus turned around but feeling very playful, Elsa conjured up around snowball and threw it at his back.

"I told you to call me Elsa" Magnus turned around to see the Queen turned around and started running away from him.

"That's it" Magnus chased after the Queen who was laughing as she ran through the halls then turned her head to see Magnus was hot on her heels, she ran into the ballroom and hid behind one of the large curtain as she covered her mouth preventing any more sounds coming out.

She heard the door opened and the sound of Magnus's boots echoing with each step then when she heard nothing for a minute and two she came out of her hiding spot not knowing Magnus was behind her waiting. Magnus picked the queen by her waist causing her to scream in shock then he placed her done then Elsa dropped another snowball on top of Magnus's black hair and was going to run again but Magnus quickly grabbed her hands and pinned her against of the pillars to prevent her from going anywhere "Nowhere to run my queen, without the use of your hands you can't throw anymore snowballs at me" he said darkly causing Elsa to blush at how close he was to her face.

"Magnus" Elsa whispered softly as Magnus leaned it inches away from her lips then suddenly a voice interrupted them causing them to create some distance between them as a magical snowman burst through the door.

"ELSA!" Magnus was still amazed at what Elsa created, he loved the snowman but he was so close to kissing Elsa which he wanted to do since he met her "what are you doing here with Magnus?" the two blushed then Magnus replied

"I was just going to say goodnight to get some sleep, night Olaf" he bowed "I bid you goodnight my Queen" Magnus made his way to his room to get some sleep.

Elsa sighed then remembered even if Magnus did like her the way that she likes him, the council wouldn't like the idea of her wanting to court or even marry of a simple man because they want her to marry a prince or someone powerful not caring about love.

"Elsa the way Magnus looks at you is the same way Kristoff looks at Anna" Olaf pointed out to the snow queen who looked shocked at what he said and replied

"I don't think so Olaf" Elsa hugged herself then the snowman replied to the queen

"Wow you and Anna don't know much about love do you?" Elsa stared at the snowman "love is putting other's needs before yours, Magnus spends all his time to protect you, he gives one of the best warm hugs" Olaf said happily making Elsa smile "you do like him don't you?"

"I do Olaf but I don't think people would like us together" Olaf frowned as he tried to understand so Elsa explained why "People are expecting me to marry a man who is a royal"

"But everyone deserves love" Olaf tried to argue "I go tell Magnus that you like him" Elsa eyes widen in surprise then prevented the snowman from going anywhere.

"No Olaf please don't, its better this way" Olaf sighed before nodding.

Magnus was in his room laying in room unable to sleep to busy thinking about his moment with Elsa, so close of kissing her but knew it would never work "she's the queen and I'm just a mere commoner" he sighed as he got up from his bed to stare out the window then held a silver necklace that he had since he washed up on the beach, he looked the most expensive he owned.

It was a sapphire gem that was in a shape of the Sirius star. Even after eight years, Magnus wanted to know who he was before he washed up on the beach all he could remember was his name and sweet humming voice that sounded like a lullaby to him, always played in his mind. When Magnus thought of the tune it would always help him to go to sleep.

The next morning, "Captain Magnus?" A knock on the door woke the captain up causing him to open the door revealing Anna who had a massive smile on her face and couldn't help to snigger at his morning hair "sleep well?" she teased as Magnus let her enter his room.

Anna looked around the Captain's room, there wasn't much, there was a large bed with simple covers, he had a large desk near the window with a couple of books and rolls of parchment then at the corner of the room was his silver armour with his sword (kinda like Altair's sword) next to his bed.

"Slept fine your majesty, thank you for asking" Anna nodded then saw Magnus crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow at her "you are in hot water with me your highness, I can't believe you said that in front of the Queen" Anna blushed the stared in to his emerald eyes.

"Everyone knows that you two like each other for god sakes even your horse Areo" Magnus sighed as he remembered what happened.

"_We done today girl" Magnus fed his horse a carrot before taking off the saddle and reins off his horse. Areo was a black horse that had a line of white going down her face and her legs that looks like she was wearing socks. _

_Magnus got him from the kind couple who took him in because they worked on the farm and he did as much as he can for them after what they had done for him. Magnus was brushing his horse while the horse eat the hay that Magnus hung up in a net. Then someone spoke _

"_Captain Magnus?" he looked to see the Queen walking towards him. Magnus got out of Areo's stable and close the door preventing the horse from walking out._

"_Your Majesty" he bowed gracefully "what can I do for you?" he asked the Queen who walked towards his horse "your majesty I wouldn't do that she doesn't really like strange-" he stopped talking when he watched his animal let the queen stroke his face with her soft pale hands. Magnus watched stunned as his horse snorted in happiness as Elsa continued petted her. _

"_Who's a beautiful girl" she cooed the horse who neighed and nodded her head making Elsa and Magnus laughed "that's right you" she continued petting his horse then Magnus commented _

"_I'm surprised that she would let you get close to her, your highness" Elsa smiled then looked at Magnus "If I may your Majesty what are you doing here in the stable?" he asked as he fed another carrot to Areo who ate it happily. _

"_Well I was just wondering if I am allowed to go to the town without any escort" Magnus instantly didn't like the idea of the Queen being alone then remembered she was the quee.n_

"_You are permitted to do anything you want your Highness but please reconsider the only reason why we do that is to protect you" Magnus knew that she was going to say she could protect herself "I know you have powers but I would never forgive myself if something happened to you, your Highness" Elsa heart skipped a beat from hearing what Magnus said then thought of a compromise._

"_Fine I will allow one guard to come with me" Magnus thought who to send to accompany Elsa into town then her cute laugh broke his concentration "you don't have to if you don't want to Captain Magnus" _

"_Me?" he pointed at himself "you want me to accompany you?" Elsa blushed a little and nodded then smiled and bowed "as you wish your Majesty" _

"_Good, meet me at the front gates in an hour" Magnus nodded then Areo pushed him with her head towards the Queen nearly knocking her down but he quickly got her before she fell to the ground. _

"_Apology my Queen, Areo bad girl!" he scolded his horse who just turned around as Elsa straightened her platinum hair then Magnus sighed. _

"_It's okay Captain Magnus no harm done, so see you in an hour?" Magnus nodded before bowing as Elsa left the stables and Magnus kept staring in space then his horse pushed him lightly forward to get his attention._

"_What's up with you?" he asked his horse who jerked her head to the door that the queen used and Magnus got the hint and glared at the animal "I do not need a wing gir-wing horse" the Captain of the guards swore Areo rolled her big brown eyes before Magnus left to get changed. _

"Not to mention your date when you two went to town" Anna teased again making Magnus blush at what she was referring to.

"It was not a date princess Anna" Magnus replied quickly while Anna rolled her eyes.

"That not how I see it" she added making Magnus blush a little more as he remembered the memory.

_Magnus stood at the front gates wearing his silver armour and sword that he covered with long black cloak and was waiting for the Queen. _

_After a few minutes of waiting, Elsa was wearing a magenta cloak "Your Majesty" Magnus bowed respectfully at the Queen who smiled and put up her hood as they started to walk out the gates. _

_Magnus turned around where two of his guards were making kissy faces at him making him glare at them and thought of way for payback when he got back. _

_When they reached the town, Magnus and Elsa turned when they saw a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes ran up to them "MAGGIE" Magnus lifted the little girl up in his strong arms and hugged her tightly. _

"_Hey Rosie how you been?" he asked as he kissed her rosy cheek._

"_I've been okay, a bit boring" Magnus laughed before hugging her then placing her on the floor "who's the pretty girl with you? Your girlfriend?" the little girl teased making Magnus blush a deep red then replying in a whispered voice but loud enough for Elsa to hear._

"_Can you keep a secret?" Rosie nodded "promise?" Magnus held out his pinkie finger in front of Rose who wrapped her very small pinkie with his and shook it "this is the Queen" Rosie's eyes widen then quickly clumsily bowed making Magnus and Elsa smile at her effort then Elsa bowed gracefully back at the little girl. _

"_Magnus?" another voice spoke revealing an old man who looked to be in his seventies limped over them "my gods Magnus long time no see my boy" Magnus laughed as he shared a manly hug with the man. _

"_Long time no see Mister Fredrick" Magnus said happily then introduced him to Elsa "Mr Fredrick this is Queen Elsa" the old man bowed but Elsa could see that he had some difficult as he could not do a full bow. _

"_Apologies your majesty, ever since I hurt my leg-" Elsa stopped the man with a smile._

"_It is fine Mr Fredrick, I appreciate the effort" the man smiled then replied _

"_I hope my granddaughter hasn't disturbed you, your Majesty" Elsa shook her head and watched Magnus threw Rosie in the air and caught her with ease. She couldn't help to smile when she heard her cute little childish giggle as she playfully ordered Magnus to keep tossing and catching her which he happily did. "Would you like to come in for some tea and food your majesty, my wife makes the best krumcakes and meringue?" the elderly man pointed to a small bakery across the street, Elsa nodded and replied _

"_That is very kind of you thank you, I will love to try some of your wife's food however I have forgotten to bring money" Fredrick shook his head and patted her hand with his warm wrinkly hands and replied _

"_It will be on the house, after what Magnus has done for us we will be forever in his debt and you are the queen so knowing my wife she wouldn't let you pay" he smiled brightly at queen who smiled and said thank you "Magnus tea and cake?" he asked Elsa's personal guard who nodded_

"_You know me I would never turn down a chance to eat Marie's cakes" Magnus placed Rosie down on the floor to ran over her grandfather and helped her grandfather to walk towards the bakery. "Come on my Queen, Marie's cakes are to die for" Magnus said happily making Elsa smile and let Magnus lead her inside. _

_There was a heavenly scent in the air that made Elsa' mouth water. "Magnus" an old woman came out covered with flour and sugar on her clothes but he didn't mind as he hugged the elderly woman with happiness "Long time no see" when they parted, the woman curtsey to Elsa "my Queen welcome to our bakery" Elsa smiled and replied _

"_Captain Magnus speaks quite highly of this place and the second I entered I instantly understood why, the aroma of your bakes are heavenly" Marie blushed at the complement before playfully patting Magnus's back. _

"_What would you like, it's on the house?" Marie saw that Magnus was about to say what he wanted but she stopped him "uhh Magnus, ladies first beside I know what you're going to order" she playfully said to the Captain of the guards who smiled and nodded "so what would you like your Majesty?" she asked as Elsa looked at the beautiful selection around her then something grabbed her attention. _

"_May I please try your chocolate cake?" Marie nodded as cut her a slice of cake on a plate then cut another slice which made Elsa a little confuse then Marie explained _

"_Its Magnus's favourite" Elsa smiled at his guard who was sophisticated when on duty but she knew that he was quite childish at times with Anna and Kristoff which she found endearing "here you go". _

"_Thank you" they both said happily as they took the plates and found a place to sit. _

"_So how do you know these kind people?" Elsa asked Magnus who took a massive bite out of the cake causing Elsa to giggle at the chocolate crumbs on his mouth. Magnus blushed as his heart sped up when the Queen wiped it with a tissue. _

"_Apologizes my Queen it's just been a long since I had something sweet" then Magnus remembered her question "After Louise and Oscar died the people who took care of me, Oscar and Jasper is Marie and Fredrick's sons, I worked here for a while, Rosie's parents Lily and Jasper died as well so Rosie being taken care of Marie and Fredrick even though they really old and can't really keep up with her so I'm the one that come here as much as I can but ever since I became Captain of the guard and your personal body guard I haven't really been around much" Elsa's heart sank a little to heart to hear that it was her fault that Magnus didn't see them often. _

_Magnus caught the sadness in her beautiful icy clue eyes "Your Majesty please don't blame yourself, I don't blame you, I know what the responsibility was when taking the job please don't stress yourself" Magnus placed his large calloused hand on her smooth soft hands._

"_Thank you Captain Magnus" Elsa smiled causing his stomach churn then without thinking he kissed her cheek without thinking causing them to freeze on the spot. Both were blushing red at Magnus's bold move while unknown to them that Marie and Fredrick was watching them with smiles on their faces. Magnus cleared his throat and advised _

"_We should be getting back to the castle my queen" the two nodded and Magnus placed money on the table for the two left._

"_Best day every" _Magnus thought then suddenly a hand waved frantically in front his face making him turn to Anna "sorry Princess Anna deep thought"

"Was it of El-sa?" she said in a sing song voice causing Magnus to blush heavily as Anna laughed then stopped knowing that Magnus might explode from embarrassment "anyway I'm here to ask can you ask Marie and Fredrick if they can bake a cake for Elsa's birthday next week?" Magnus nodded "they can come to if they want" she handed him three invitations to give to them "when is your day off?" Magnus thought for a moment then realised that he hasn't requested any and grinned sheepishly at the Princess who rolled her eyes "well you are not working at Elsa's birthday because she needs to dance with someone and that someone is you" she pointed at Magnus who stared at the Princess.

"How did you know that I could dance?" Magnus asked curiously but Anna playfully tapped her nose and replied

"You just told me" Magnus was dumbfounded for a moment then realised that he's been tricked by the Princess "remember what you told me, deception is a powerful asset when someone wants information"

"I'm impress Princess, you would have made an amazing Queen" Anna rolled her eyes and replied

"Elsa's a better queen, she has it harder than me" Magnus nodded in agreement then looked at the clock on the wall "well it's getting late, I need make sure Kristoff hasn't hurt himself" Magnus bowed as she left.

Captain Magnus put on his light armour and sword before making his way to Elsa's room to do his job. He straighten up and made sure he look presentable to the Queen then knocked on her large oak bedroom door "Your Majesty you have a meeting with your council" he reminded Elsa who opened the door and walked past him regally.

"Thank you for reminding me Captain Magnus" he bowed gracefully "please stay do not go anywhere I think those old stubborn men will force me to find a husband on before I turn twenty three so I only a week and a year to find someone" Magnus's heart clench to hear that Elsa needed to marry soon and high chance that it wasn't for love.

"Whenever her majesty needs me, I'll be there I'll never leave until you tell me to" Magnus bowed making Elsa smiled and blushed then kissed one of his stubble cheek.

"Thank you for everything you have done, I needed that please hold them off" Magnus smiled at what Elsa's hinting at.

"I promise to hold off the princes and council" the two shared a laugh before they started making their to the council meeting.

Elsa has a massive headache from the council who were showing her potential suitors for her to meet at her party while Magnus's hands was itching to pull out his sword but he just held it in. "gentleman I have told you I am not interested in courting anyone" then one of her council man spoke

"Your Majesty even someone with noble blood will do, Captain Magnus please say something" he begged to Magnus who stared into Elsa's eyes who was begging to side with her which he would always do.

"I think that it's the Queen's choice who she wants to court and we shouldn't get in the way of it" the one of the oldest council man shouted at Magnus.

"You just want her for yourself" in anger the Captain of the guards proved why he was the Captain. Magnus pulled out his sword faster than they could blink and was ready to cut him down "C-Cap-Captain M-Magnus how d-dar-dare yo-you" the man said worriedly then he saw the anger in Magnus's eyes.

"Nobody owns anyone, the Queen belongs to herself and I took an oath to do anything in my power to protect from an harm, I advise you speak smartly understand?" the man who nodded in fear as Magnus pulled his sword away and returned it to scabbard by his side then bowed towards the queen "forgive you majesty, I need a moment to myself, excuse me" Magnus left the room leaving some of the council men shaking in their boots and some knew that the Captain of the guards had strong feelings about the Queen and didn't mind if he married the Queen , they quite like the idea that the traditional ways of royals marrying only royals was stopped.

Magnus took an ice cold bath to cool himself down suddenly there was a knock on the door making him groan as he got out of the of the bath and put on his black trousers and opened the door. "You Majesty umm...are you still mad about what happened in the council room?" he asked worried but noticed that she was trying not to stare at his well built chest then cleared his throat "hey eyes up here" Elsa blushed as she tucked in a piece of her hair and looked up into his eyes before saying

"I want to thank you for standing up for me" Magnus smiled then said

"I told you, your Majesty that I am yours to command anything ask of me, I shall see to it that it will be done and I won't question because I trust you" Elsa blushed as Magnus leaned forward then tilted her head by her chin and lightly pressed his lips onto her soft lips. Fireworks were going off in both minds then Magnus lightly pushed her against the wall and pinned her against the wall as they started making out.

Elsa didn't know that she was accidentally freezing the wall with her hands then when Magnus placed his one of his hand on her hip while the other hand was above Elsa's head and felt a bit of frost causing them to pull back.

"Oh no" Elsa started to get scared and started panic as she pushed Magnus away from her "I am so sorry" she tried to run but Magnus just hugged her tightly and whispered in her.

"it's okay no-one got hurt" Elsa cried into his chest as he hugged her tightly refusing to let her go "I trust you with everything" he kissed the top of her head and made her look at him "I trust you" they shared a short sweet kiss "I want to be the one that court you Elsa and I want to marry you" Elsa eyes widen in surprise "but I know the council won't like the fact you courting a commoner" Elsa just shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"I don't care and I do accept your courtship" Magnus smiled as he lifted Elsa by the waist and spun around "best birthday present ever" she whispered making Magnus smile then kissed her forehead and replied

"I need to get you something good don't I?" Elsa rolled her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"You're enough" Magnus smiled as they hugged each other tightly "I'll tell everyone that I choose you at my party, you are coming right?" Magnus smiled.

"Nothing will keep me away"

It was Elsa's 22nd birthday. Captain Magnus look at his reflection. He was wearing his nicest pair of black trousers he owned and had shined his black books, he wore white shirt with a black vest and had red sash going from his left shoulder to his waist "well it's not or never" he went to the party where there was lots of people with noble blood then saw Anna and Kristoff

"Magnus!" Anna ran over to him and gave him a hug "you look good" he nodded in thanks then looked at Kristoff who was wearing his formal wear with a frown

"Don't like to dress up do you Kristoff?" the man shook his head "where's Elsa?" he asked

"Why not look behind you" Magnus turned around to see Elsa wearing her Snow Queen outfit which he loved on her.

"Your Majesty" Magnus bowed at Elsa who smiled "would you like to dance with me?" Elsa nodded as Magnus lead her to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance. Everyone couldn't believe how good of a dancer the Captain was and Elsa admitted that Magnus was the best dancer she has ever danced with. When it was over Magnus kissed her hand before everyone applauded them for their brilliant dancing.

"I didn't know you could dance?" Elsa said to Magnus who shrugged and whispered in her ear.

"I'm just full of surprises" he sneakily kissed her on the cheek before anyone could notice. Kai walked over to them.

"Your Majesty the King Alexander and Queen Anita of Leocia" the Queen came in view of two people. The king was quite tall man and Elsa's height only reached his chest, the King had black hair with his crown on his head and caring dark brown eyes. Elsa shook hands with the King then turned to the queen she had emerald eyes and long dark brown hair, she was the same height as Elsa

"Please to meet you your majesties" Elsa bowed as the royals of Leocia bowed to Elsa.

"Thank you for having us your highness" the queen spoke regally then turned to Magnus "you are very light on your feet young man" Magnus smiled as he bowed to the other Queen and replied

"Oh you are too kind your majesty" when he looked at the royals, he noticed that the Queen was staring at him intently "May I ask is there something on me that causes you look at me like that your Highness" Magnus asked then the queen broke her train of thought.

"I'm sorry your eyes just look familiar" she said sadly making Magnus stare at the woman who instantly noticed his necklace "Wher-where did you get that?" she pointed to his necklace.

"I don't know, I just remember always having it" Magnus explained then the Queen and King looked at each other with hope in their eyes.

"What's your name my boy?" the King asked shakily then Magnus being confused stared at Elsa who held his large hand.

"My name is Magnus Wolff" the queen gasped and hugged Magnus tightly.

"My boy my baby boy" everyone watched as the queen Anita hugged Magnus tightly

"I'm sorry I'm a little confused" the Queen of Leocia let him go as she wiped her tears away from her eyes then the King explained

"You are our youngest son, Magnus, we were going to visit another kingdom and there was a storm that destroyed the ship and you were nowhere to be seen, we thought you have died eight years ago" the King started to cry as he hugged Magnus who was still confused "now you can home and be a prince again and see your older brothers who will be so happy to see you" the Queen and King started talking simultaneously about Magnus moving tonight.

"HEY!" Magnus shouted "I don't know if I want to leave, I like my life here" Queen Anita and King Alexander looked at each other "I always wondered about my past life and I am glad that I know who I was in the past but I'm just confused of what I want" he held Elsa's hand tighter and looked at her beautiful blue eyes "please tell me what to do" Elsa saw the hurt in the King and Queen's eyes that their long lost son didn't want to go home "Elsa I don't want to leave you" Magnus's voice broke but continued "tell me what to do-" Elsa's hand over his mouth to prevent him from talking.

"Magnus" he looked at her as she cupped his stubble cheek "go" Magnus covered her hand with his and shook his head "I love you" she kissed Magnus shortly then Elsa turned to the King and Queen.

"Please take good care of him" Elsa turned and left leaving Magnus confused then let the King and Queen hugged him again. Throughout the night the King and Queen told him about everything before he lost his memory and Magnus explained his life after he washed up on the beach of Arendelle. Bit by bit his past life started to become clearer in his mind.

"Mother, father can we stay one more before we leave for Leocia so I can say goodbye to my friends" the King and Queen nodded.

That night Magnus went to Elsa's room and knocked on her door "Elsa please let me in" Magnus begged but Elsa didn't do open the door causing Magnus to sat on the floor and leaned against the door waiting patiently.

"Magnus?" a soft voice called out causing Magnus to turn to see Olaf waddled over to him and sat next to him "I heard the news congratulation, you're a Prince doesn't that mean you can marry Elsa now" Magnus sighed as he ran his hand through his thick black hair.

"It just a got complicated Olaf I'm afraid" Magnus had a feeling that Elsa was leaning on against the door on the other side listening in to their conversation "what do you think I should do Olaf? Leave or stay?" he asked the magical snowman who thought hard about the question then answered

"well if you leave Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, me...well everyone we'll miss you" Magnus sighed then could hear thundering footsteps coming towards them causing Magnus to get up to see Anna her face red with fury as she stomped over to Magnus then gave him a hard slap that echoed in the halls.

"HOW DARE YOU, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR CONSIDERING LEAVING ELSA YOU HEARTLESS" Anna slapped his other cheek "CRUEL" another slap "IDIOT" final slap but Magnus just stood there and took it until the door opened.

"Anna ENOUGH!" she shouted to her little sister who scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest like a child "Olaf please could you take Anna for a walk so she can cool down" Olaf nodded and grabbed Anna's hand with his stick arms and walked away leaving the two.

Elsa was about to enter the room again but Magnus grabbed her hand to prevent her from going anywhere.

"Elsa please wait" the Queen just kept her back turned "tell me what you want me to do".

"I want you to be happy and live a good life" Elsa just kept her back turned unable to look him in the eyes knowing if she did she will breakdown into tears.

"But I'm happy with you Elsa here" Magnus hugged Elsa "tell me what you want, do you want me to live here with you or-" he couldn't finish his sentence. Magnus closed his eyes then felt familiar lips on his then when they parted Elsa had tears coming down her face before going back into her room and locking it.

The next morning Kai knocked on Elsa's door "your majesty the Leocia royals has gone back to their kingdom" he informed her.

"And Captain Magnus?" she said as she opened the door to see Kai looking down at the ground.

"I don't know my Queen, we think he has gone" Elsa sighed as she composed herself and went to eat breakfast. When she got to the dining room, she saw a man wearing silver armour that was like Magnus and his sword was Magnus's. Elsa couldn't see the man's face as he was wearing a metal helmet.

"Excuse who are you?" Elsa asked the man in armour who bowed and spoke in a deep voice.

"Your Majesty, Captain Magnus has appointed me to be your personal guard" he explained the situation making Elsa sigh as she sat down and started eating breakfast "do you not like Captain Magnus's choice? Are you displeased by me?" he asked Elsa who shook her head as the door opened revealing Anna and Kristoff joining her for breakfast

"No it's not that I am displeased apologize Mr umm..." she didn't know the name of the guard.

"please your Majesty you do not need to bother with knowing my name again" Elsa looked strangely at her sister and Kristoff then back at the guard "My name is –" He was interrupted by one of the councilman.

"Your Majesty I can't believe you are courting a Prince from Leocia, they have the most powerful military power, riches in trades, it will benefit Arendelle if you two wed" Elsa rolled her eyes before speaking.

"I'm don't know if Capt-Prince Magnus and I are still courting" the council man frowned when he heard the news but decided not to say anything then the new guard spoke.

"Why don't you ask him your majesty?" the Queen shook her head and replied in a sad voice

"I can't, he left" the guard stepped forward and took off his helmet revealing thick black hair making Elsa suck her breath in and hoped then she started crying when the familiar green eyes stared at her blue ones.

"He hasn't left, he couldn't find it in his heart to leave the one he loves" Elsa hugged Magnus tightly as he whispered in her ear "I love you" they shared a short kiss.

"I thought you left with your parents" Magnus smiled then kissed her forehead and said

"Well...I made a deal with them, I said I would go to their kingdom if they offer Arendelle an alliance and if the Queen would come with me next week where they would a have a celebration of finding the lost Prince and I get to see my brothers again but I said that I would stay here with the one I love because my future is beside you Elsa and I would rather give up my Prince title than live a life without you, I made a promise that I will always be here for you" Elsa had tears coming down her face but Magnus wiped it off with his thumbs "please permit me to still be you personal guard I would want nothing more than to protect you for the rest of my life" Magnus leaned down and shared a long passionate kiss not knowing that her hand on his armour was making it a little cold then his armour turned into a frost colour.

"I'm sorry Magnus" she apologized to Magnus who just smiled and whispered

"Its fine no matter what you do to me, I will always love you" Elsa smiled and kissed him "so am I still courting you my Queen?" he asked worriedly but Elsa rolled her eyes and nodded making him sigh in relief.

"Do you remember anything else from your past?" Elsa asked to Magnus who started humming the tune again as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist "what's that tune?"

"My mother sang it to me to help me sleep" Elsa smiled as she just enjoyed Magnus's strong embrace as they hugged "My memory is returning slowly but I much rather have more memories of us and our future" Elsa blushed then noticed that Anna and Kristoff and all the servants have left them alone in the dining room "So ready to travel to Leocia in tomorrow?" Magnus asked the Queen who smiled and replied

"Yes but we are not taking a boat" Magnus understood then reminded her.

"You do know that Leocia is just a day of travelling on horse?" Elsa just smiled and let Magnus cuddled her.

That night Magnus was in Elsa's room, both were cuddling on Elsa's bed "I can't believe that I have the Queen of Arendelle in my arms and that she chose me out of all the men you could have chosen" Elsa rolled her eyes and replied

"I can't believe you are the Captain of the guards who is my personal guard who also is a Prince, the whole package" they laugh then she put all the pressure on her arm so she could raise herself up "are you sure you're okay about staying here?" Magnus smiled and nodded

"I said it once and I'll say it again I am yours to command and I will not question your requests, now what would you like me to do your Majesty?" Magnus asked as he cupped the queen's cheek with his rough large hand.

"I command you to love me" Magnus smiled as he kissed Elsa and laid her back down in her bed.

The next day Elsa and Magnus travelled to Leocia. When they got there, Magnus held Elsa's hand as they got out of the carriage in front of the large ivory tower leaving the two surprised at the size of the castle it was twice the size of Arendelle's castle then a man came out which looked like one of the servants "Prince Magnus and Queen Elsa welcome, King Alexander and Queen Anita is expecting you please follow me" they followed the castle steward into the castle and finally got to the throne room.

Then he introduced them "Your Majesties, Prince Magnus and Queen Elsa" when the two entered they bowed at them who were sitting at their thrones. Suddenly the Queen of Leocia hugged Magnus tightly as tears fell down her face.

"Mama" he just hugged her mother back as the memories flooded back when they parted Magnus spoke "Mama this is Elsa the one that I'm courting and hopefully marry someday" Elsa blushed when Anita just hugged her tightly and whispered

"Thank you for taking good care of my baby boy and I'm glad he chose you, welcome to the family" Elsa said thank you to the queen who smiled then the doors opened.

"MAGNUS!" two men who looked older than Magnus by a few years tackled him down. One of them looked to be the oldest, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes he was quite tall but Magnus is the tallest out of them. The other man had black hair and blue eyes. When they tackled him down Magnus instantly remembered who they were "ALEX, NOAH" they shared a hug then went to Elsa to introduced them "Elsa this is my eldest brother Alexander II and my second oldest brother Noah" Elsa shook hands with the Princes.

"Woah she's fit" Noah comment loudly making Magnus hit him at the back of the head "OWW"

"Now I remember your a womanizer" Noah rolled his eyes and hugged Magnus again "missed you bro" Magnus commented making him smile.

"Magnus can't believe you're the tallest and you're the youngest" Alex commented making Elsa and Magnus smile "you chose well dear brother" Alex smiled at Elsa who thought at Noah was like her sister Anna both of them were playful and funny while Alex was sophisticated man which made her smile when she realised that Magnus had half of Alex and half of Noah's personalities which made her smile that he was a perfect balance of the personalities.

"Magnus the party is tomorrow" their father reminded Magnus who nodded "so you can look around the castle and hopefully more memories would return to you" his mother told her son as she couldn't help to hug her son again "I missed you" Magnus remembered that he was a massive mama's boy then all of the brothers were.

"Missed you too Mama" Magnus hugged his long lost mother then when they parted, Magnus walked over to Elsa "want to go around the castle?" Magnus knew that Elsa loved architecture plus he wanted to get some privacy with her.

"The garden is beautiful" Alex whispered to Magnus who smiled and whispered thank you back to him before holding Elsa's hands as they started walking through the castle. It was getting dark and Magnus wanted to show her the garden.

"My Queen I want to show you the garden, it was my favourite place here" Elsa nodded then lightly zapped him with ice "ow what was that for? A bit cold" Magnus rubbed his arm that got a little cold

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Elsa even though I should stop calling you Captain Magnus and start calling you Prince-" Magnus kissed the Elsa on the lips to silence her when they parted, he whispered in her ear,

"Sorry it's just habit to call you that name anyway you can call me what every you want" Elsa blushed as Magnus kissed the shell of her ear then he pulled away with a smirk on his face "what's the matter Elsa you look flushed" he joked making Elsa glare at him but he just wiped it away by kissing her on her forehead "come on let me show you the garden".

Elsa's eyes widen in surprised at the beautiful garden, different colour flowers were planted, different types of trees and plants and in the centre was a large white gazebo that they walked towards. "Elsa?" she looked at him "I just remembered I haven't given you your present yet have I?" Elsa shook her head and said

"No its fine Magnus I have you that's enough" Magnus exhaled as his hand dug into his pockets and pulled out a velvet box and Elsa being shocked her hand accidentally froze the gazebo banister "woah...yes it's a ring but not the one I have to go down in one knee for, not yet anyway" Elsa's hand on her heart as she let out a sigh of relief, Magnus placed it on her hand "open it" she urge her to open it. Inside nestled a simple silver ring that had sapphire stones decorating the ring.

"Oh Magnus" Elsa started getting teary at his present but Magnus wiped it away and pulled the ring out carefully and showed it to her while holding her right hand.

"If you wear the ring it will symbolise that you love and only me, do you accept it Elsa?" he asked Elsa who nodded as he slipped the ring on her ring finger on her right hand "I love you Elsa" the Queen grabbed the collar of his shirt and gave him a kiss. The kiss was getting heated and Elsa's powers slipped from her control then suddenly Magnus felt the frost near his neck causing then to pull back and there was fear in Elsa's eyes as she took step back.

"Magnus I'm sorry" Magnus shook his head and hugged her tightly as Elsa tried to get away from him but he held a tight grip on her and not wanting to let her go.

"Elsa its fine, I know love is hard for you because you're not used having someone close to you like this but remember love will thaw and I promise you right here and now, I will never blame you for anything, I just told you that ring you accepted means that you love me and in return I will love you until the day I die and even more after that" Elsa just cried in his shirt then to break the tension "I don't mind getting iced because since your hot I need to cool down" Elsa smacked him making Magnus smiled.

"Any more pick lines for the Snow Queen?" Magnus playfully smirked at Elsa and was about to say another one but Elsa conjured up a snowball and continued talking "One more and I will have to give to a snowball to the face" Magnus immediately shut his mouth and just cuddled Elsa in his arms.

The next day it was Magnus's celebration, right now he was wearing black trousers with a red stripe down each leg with black shiny leather boots, white shirt with a dark blue cravat tie and a black jacket and he was wearing white gloves and to top it all off he was wearing a black long cape, Magnus was pacing up and down in the room as he was chewing his fingernails in agitation "Magnus?" a hand clamped on his shoulder causing him to shout in shock then turned to see it was Elsa with a smirk on her face because she made the Captain of her guards scream like a little girl.

"My Queen, you just are full of surprises" Magnus hugged Elsa who just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You nervous?" Elsa asked Magnus who sighed and nodded then the door opened revealing Magnus's mother came in.

"Maggie" he rolled his eyes at the nickname that his mother called him when he was little "you okay? You ready?" she asked her long lost son who just shrugged and hugged her mother as he answered the question.

"I'll be honest just worried" the two Queens laughed then Anita looked at Elsa and gave her a hug.

"We should let Magnus prepare himself, do you want to see Magnus's baby paintings" she teased making Magnus glare at his mother while Elsa was giggling then replied

"I would love that, your Majesty" Magnus shook his head while his mother and Elsa went to look at family paintings made before he went missing. Magnus just took a deep breath and waited for his father to announce him. An hour has past and he could hear his father's booming voice travel through the door

"NOW people of Leocia after years has past my youngest son Magnus has finally come home and it was thanks to our neighbouring kingdom, Arendelle and he worked as the Captain of the Guards and was the personal guard of their queen, Elsa, and it looks like my son has fallen for the famous Snow Queen and it looks like there might be a wedding soon" Magnus blushed and knew that Elsa was blushing somewhere near his mother as he could hear the crowd chuckling a little bit "I present to you my long lost youngest son, MAGNUS" he stepped out as he heard the roaring crowd cheering as he walk towards his father who gave him a bear hug "want to say something son?" he asked Magnus who nodded

"People of Leocia, I'm sorry I've been gone for a long time but I don't want to be harsh to you but I want to stay in Arendelle" the crowd made a sad noise as Magnus made his way to Elsa and lightly led her on the dais "because I'm afraid that I have fallen madly deeply in love with their queen, Elsa who I hope to marry sometime in the future" Elsa blushed as Magnus leaned down to give her a kiss while the crow was applauding them as Magnus deepened the kiss while he lifted her off her feet.

"Magnus I love you" Elsa whispered in Magnus's ear making him smile then the long lost prince spoke to the crowd

"Let the festival begin!" everyone cheered and music started playing.

"Magnus" Elsa and Magnus turned to see a woman who was accompanied by Magnus's brother, Alex. The woman was heavily pregnant about nine months, her dark brown hair was put in an elegant bun, her caring brown eyes who hugged Magnus then suddenly he remembered who she was.

"Erika" he smiled as he hugged the woman then introduced her to Elsa "Erika this is Elsa, Elsa this is Erika, Alex's wife" Elsa smiled and shook hands with her and bowed but was shocked when she just hugged her like she was his sister.

"Thank god that your courting Magnus, if you ever want need advice on how to tame Wolff men just come to me, I'll sort you out" the two laughed at what Erika said while Alex and Magnus just rolled their eyes "well at least it will get Bridget away from Magnus" Magnus scoffed as he went behind Elsa and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"Who's Bridget?" Elsa asked Magnus who whispered in her ear causing her to blush a little.

"A arrogant, moody, rude, manipulative basically everything I hate, let's just say her parents were trying to get me to be betrothed" Elsa got a little scared but Magnus just kiss it away and whispered "thankfully my parents didn't sign anything and it was around the time where I ended in your shores, my Queen besides I only want to marry for love" he and Elsa shared a short kiss, Elsa felt one of his large hands move to her hips the other held her hand when they pulled away "would the Queen of Arendelle do me the honour of dancing with me?" Elsa smiled and replied

"I would love to, Prince Magnus" the two started dancing then Alex and Erika followed. After a few moments the King and Queen started to dance as well. Noah being the womanizer he was, he was dancing with a woman he just met a couple of minutes ago.

"Elsa even if I wasn't a Prince would you have still courted me?" Magnus asked Elsa who nodded her head before laying her head on his chest hearing his strong heart beat and explained

"I love you for you, Magnus I would love you even if you were poor-" Magnus interrupted her

"Yes but your council-" Elsa just stop him.

"I'm the queen if they disagree I'll just freeze them" Magnus smiled at the mental image of Elsa freezing her council.

"Well my Snow Queen I hope you wouldn't use it against me" Magnus whispered in her ear "If you did I couldn't hold you in my arms" Elsa started to blush a deep red as he started whispering in her ears.

"Magnus thank you for everything" Elsa thanked Magnus who just hugged her tightly as they slowly dance. When the dance was finished, the royals bowed to their partners as the crowd cheered. Noah made his way over to them with swords in his hands.

"Magnus do still know how to use a sword?" Noah asked his brother who nodded then added

"Well I am still Captain of the Guards in Arendelle so I hope I can sword fight" Magnus walked over as the brothers took off their capes "What's the challenge?" he asked as his brother threw him a sword which he easily caught while Noah just laughed and replied

"I challenge you little brother if you can beat me in a simple sword fight and would entertain the guest and give them some comfort to know that the youngest Prince didn't grow weak when away from home" Magnus made the sword spin in his hand and said

"I assure dear brother that my skills have not weakened only improve" Noah smiled then pulled out two swords, his specialty weapon while Magnus just used one sword.

"Magnus, Noah stop this now!" Queen Anita shouted to her sons who just ignored her making the Queen scoffed then turn to her husband who was happy to watch the sword fight "your children!"

"oh Anita they will not kill each other, just to prove who is the best sword master" Alexander hugged his wife who just praying that there was no blood "alright boys you know rules no blood" the two men nodded who they had a stare down.

Magnus was already thinking ahead of what move that his brother was going to make, this is how he fought, thinking first before doing anything.

Noah quickly charges towards Magnus slashed one of his sword at Magnus who just made his sword parry with his then Noah took this chance to swing the other sword but Magnus saw this and grabbed it then Magnus kneed his stomach causing one of Noah's sword to drop on the floor then Magnus kicked the sword so they were only left with one sword each "not bad little brother" Noah gave up while Magnus smiled and shook hands with his brother then suddenly Noah flipped Magnus on to his back "but you forgot I am a sore loser" he laughed as he helped his younger brother up then Magnus stopped heavily on his feet causing him to howl in pain as the everyone laugh at their antics then Alex walked over to them and hit them at the back of their heads.

"Idiots" He muttered under his breath then Alex walked over to Elsa "you will have your hands full" Elsa giggled and replied

"I'm still in the process of training him" Alex and Erika smiled as they looked at each other then back at Elsa and Magnus who made his way to her and hugged her.

"But admit it I'm worth" Elsa rolled her eyes while Magnus just hugged tighter.

Early in the morning, Magnus and Elsa was sleeping in each other's arms when suddenly there was a powerful knock on the door causing them to wake up "MAGNUS ERIKA IS HAVING HER BABY" Noah shouted before running to their parents chambers to wake them up. Magnus and Elsa got changed and made their way to Alex and Erika's room to see Alex's wife breathing heavily while Alex was holding her hand while the nurses were telling her what to do.

"Magnus get to her and hold her other hand" Alex instructed "I think she's going to break mine soon" Magnus walked over and held Erika's other hand and held back the shout of pain in the back of his throat as Erika's hand grip was deadly then Elsa walked over and asked if she could do anything to help.

After twenty minutes Alex's son was born and Magnus's hand was sprained from Erika's tight grip but didn't care when he saw his new nephew being born then Magnus went over to Elsa who smiled "Please promise me, you'll do the same if I'm ever pregnant with your children" she whispered in Magnus who blushed a little then smiled at the thought that she wanted his children

"You really want my children?" Magnus asked Elsa who just kissed him and nodded then feeling a little cheeky, he whispered in her ear "just promise me that you won't break my hand like Erika did please" Elsa rolled her eyes making Magnus smile then continued "I'm just kidding, I would not care if you break my whole hand" Elsa lightly elbowed him in the stomach causing him to smile

"What are you going to call him Erika?" Elsa asked as they made their way to the new mother

"well Tobias Magnus" Alex's brother looked shocked "Magnus I would have died but you saved me" Magnus pulled a confused face then Erika explained "remember all of us went your parents then there was a storm it was when you washed up in Arendelle" Magnus then remembered that when they were young they went against their parents' wishes of not coming as it would be dangerous and he, Erika, Alex and Noah went anyway but got caught in the storm and Erika was about to fall over board but Magnus pulled her in but he accidentally fell into the sea and was drifted away by the waves "is that okay?" Magnus smiled and nodded as Erika handed her son into his safe strong hands.

"Hey Toby I'm uncle Magnus, your mum just crushed my hand" Magnus joked causing Erika to lightly elbow him as Magnus handed Toby to Alex who was trying not to cry. Magnus and Elsa walked over to Noah who was leaning against the door while the King and Queen went over to Alex and Erika to hold their first grandchild "Are you ever going to find a girl?" Magnus asked Noah who shrugged and replied

"I don't know, I want to be the Prince that's always fun, seeing you and Alex being whipped by your girls scares me a little" Magnus rolled his eyes at his brother's comment as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Really mate seriously, trust me I rather be whipped by Elsa than any other girl" Noah rolled his eyes and scoffed as Magnus put his protective arms around her waist while Elsa just basked Magnus's love.

"Good then don't go flirting with Princesses" Magnus pulled a weird face at the name making Elsa laughed "I'll freeze something that you will need, if you do" Elsa hinted making Magnus blush then smirked and whispered in her ear.

"Trust me Elsa you need it too" Elsa blushed and squashed a snowball at him face "I'm sorry but its true" Elsa rolled her eyes as she just looked at Erika and Alex cooing over their son making Elsa's heart feel a little heavy as she knew that she wants to have a family and soon with the man who was holding her securely.

The next day, Magnus and Elsa made their way back to Arendelle and they didn't get home until it was late at night, Elsa had fallen asleep in the carriage while Magnus was awake when they fully stopped in front of the castle, Magnus carried Elsa in a bridal carry and took her to her room so she could sleep properly. The next day Elsa woke up and was confused to see that Magnus wasn't sleeping next to her then there was a knock on her door "Come in" Elsa spoke as she rubbed her eyes as the door opened

"Milady, Cap- Prince Magnus was asked by Master Kristoff to accompany him in the mountains and won't be back until later today" Gerda informed Elsa who sighed and nodded.

"Thank you Gerda, what about Anna?" Elsa asked as she got up from her large bed and went to her walk in closet to get dressed.

"She is having breakfast right now" Elsa came out dressed properly before walking towards the dining room to eat breakfast with her sister.

"Hi ELSA" Anna shouted making Elsa laughed as she rolled her eyes when she took a seat and the servants were placing her breakfast in front of her.

"Anna no need to shout, I'm right here" Anna blushed a little then Elsa continued speaking "why did Magnus and Kristoff leave?" her little sister shrugged.

"I don't know I just got told by Gerda this morning that they are gone" Elsa sighed then Anna noticed the ring on her right hand "Did Magnus give you that?" Elsa looked at where she referring too then couldn't help to smile and nodded.

"Yeah he gave it to me when were at Leocia" Anna huffed angrily "what's wrong?" she asked.

"You and Magnus have been together for a nearly a year and me and Kristoff have been together for two years and he has never given me anything like that" Elsa could tell that Anna was a little jealous of Magnus's gift to her, she was about to comfort her when Olaf came skipping in.

"HI GUYS" Anna and Elsa couldn't help to smile at Olaf happy attitude "Elsa how was Leocia?" he asked.

"It was fine, people we nice and it was quite warm as well" Olaf gasped in surprise at the mention of heat.

"Did you hear Magnus and Kristoff went to the mountains" the two girls nodded "well Kristoff is planning to-" Gerda came in to interrupt him before he spilled the surprised.

"Olaf would you like some pancakes?" Olaf nodded like a little child as he took a seat next to Anna and Gerda placed a huge stack of pancakes in front of him and sighed in relief then whispered something in Olaf's ear.

"Oh sorry I forgot" Elsa and Anna looked at each other at the secret that they were keeping.

"Gerda what's going on?" Elsa asked her loyal servant who thought quickly.

"Capt-Prince Magnus and Master Kristoff told me not to say anything to you or Anna, your majesty please forgive me" Elsa and Anna looked at each other wanting to know what the two boys was planning when Gerda left to attend to her chores.

"Olaf what are they planning?" Anna asked innocently to Olaf who was about to speak but remembered what Gerda said and covered his mouth with his stick arms preventing himself to speak out "Olaf?" Anna pressed on but Olaf had to run out of the room away from Anna who chased him around the castle wanting him to tell her everything he knows.

Leaving Elsa alone in the room, Elsa looked outside the window as she was touching the ring that Magnus had gave her in Leocia "What are you doing Magnus?" she asked herself then couldn't help the smile forming on her face when she saw his smiling face in her mind before sighing doing her Queen duties.

"Kristoff where the hell are we going?" Magnus asked as they were climbing a mounting, Kristoff was the first climbing but Magnus was closely behind and Sven was waiting at the bottom with the sleigh watching the two climb.

"Well, I saw the way Anna looked at the ring you got Elsa so I got thinking I've been with her for two years so I decided to propose to her" Magnus smiled knowing that Kristoff wasn't the most romantic person in the world but would do anything for Anna "so I kinda needs some help finding the right stone then ask Grand Pabbie to turn it into a ring" Magnus replied

"Well congrats I guess but you know there are rings available in shops right?" Magnus complained as he dug his pickaxe in the mountain rock while Kristoff rolled his eyes as they continued climbing "besides what's in this mountain we're climbing?" Magnus asked

"At the top is a cave where the trolls get their stones from and there are lots of different crystals there and will you just help me pick a crystal, please for Anna" Kristoff begged Magnus as he reached the top and helped Magnus up who was breathing heavily making the mountain man laugh "so much for being Captain of a guard who can't climb" he joked making Magnus stomp on his toe and said

"I never lived in the mountains mate" then they went into a cave and searched for the right crystal for Anna. It was nightime and the boys have returned to the castle, Magnus was aching everywhere as he took a seat on one of the chairs outside Elsa's room waiting for her and to get a rest while Kristoff was putting Sven into the stable to rest.

"You look tired" a soft voice spoke causing Magnus to turn to see Elsa walking over to him and sat on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist while her hands started massaging his shoulder causing Magnus to moan in satisfaction then leaned forward so their foreheads were touching "where have you been? I've missed you" she asked as she kissed his stubble cheek making her scrunch up and said "well looks like Prince Magnus needs a shave" Magnus puffed his chest out in pride and replied

"No I don't, I was thinking about growing a beard" Elsa shook her head and replied

"uh-uh you know I'm not a big fan of facial hair" Magnus rolled his eyes and whispered in her ear.

"Well, you've never felt it on your skin have you?" Elsa blushed at what he was suggesting as Magnus lifted Elsa up and wrapping her legs around his waist and went into Elsa's bedroom "I think you'll like facial hair soon" Magnus closed the door behind him.

"YEEESSS" a voice shouted causing Elsa and Magnus to wake up making Magnus laugh while Elsa was just looked confused then Magnus just kissed Elsa's neck and explained.

"Kristoff probably propose to Anna" Elsa nodded and smile then she stopped when Magnus spoke "well looks like that you like facial hair" Magnus teased Elsa who blushed then lightly hit Magnus with an icy blast causing him to yelp but then grabbed her hands with his and pinned her down "now now my Queen you know I don't like that" Elsa just raised an eyebrow and smirked at him making him just leaned down and whispered "need to take care of that devil smirk of yours" Magnus and Elsa kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow my head" Magnus groaned as he held his head in his hands as he felt himself spinning even though he was sitting up on his bed then there was a knock on the door.

"Magnus?" he turned to the door and saw Elsa with a worried look on her face as she sat on his bed "how are you feeling?" she placed her cool hand on Magnus's boiling forehead, she was about to pull her hand back but Magnus covered her small hand with his large hands.

"please Elsa keep your cold hand there its helping with me with my headache and fever" Magnus begged as the Queen smiled and gave him a cool blast onto his head to ease his pain "thank you your Majesty" Elsa just kissed Magnus and whispered

"To echo what you said, I am yours to command too Magnus" he smiled then hugged Elsa and lying back down to Magnus's bed "MAGNUS!" Elsa shouted in surprised and was blushing a deep red as Magnus flipped her on to her back and whispered back into her ear.

"Well my queen I command you to..." Elsa was on a verge of fainting as Magnus continued whispering his commands in her ear then when Magnus pulled away as he just laughed when he gave her a kiss on the forehead then hugged her "Oh my Queen, don't worry, I have told you before, I am yours to command not the other way around but I kinda like the idea of commanding the Queen but I think I rather do everything what her Majesty asks as it is my duty as her personal guard" Elsa smiled then let Magnus cuddle her as she burrowed into his chest.

"I don't think you're sick Captain Magnus even though you were complaining a while ago" Elsa smirked as she lifted herself to look into Magnus's emerald eyes which was filled with love.

"My head is exploding right now my Queen but having you in my arms it makes the pain bearable" Elsa rolled her eyes as Magnus just hugged her "do you have to work today?" Magnus asked.

"I'm afraid so Magnus as the Queen of Arendelle I don't have the luxuries to have much days offs" Magnus sighed as he hugged her tightly then Elsa saw it was getting late so she got off Magnus's safe strong arms and was surprised to see Magnus getting up as well "what are you doing?" she asked.

"I am doing my job" Magnus got up and was about to put on his armour but Elsa pushed him back onto the bed but since he was a lot heavier than her it really didn't do much difference as he just easily overpowered her.

"Magnus please I don't want you to work when you aren't well" Elsa said to Magnus who rolled his eyes and just gave her a kiss then cupped both her cheeks with his large hands and made her icy blue eyes look into his eyes emerald eyes.

"Elsa trust me, I've done this before, I will not leave your side ever, don't worry about me" he kissed Elsa before putting on his armour and his sword by his hip "I do anything to keep you safe" Elsa just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine but promise me if you are unable to work please tell me straight away" Magnus nodded then replied

"Promise my queen" he kissed her forehead as he opened the door for the queen who walked past him "I love you" Magnus said in a childish tone making Elsa roll her eyes then suddenly a snowball fell on his head "great I can feel the love Elsa" Magnus lightly pushed her against the wall and pinned her "you're lucky I'm not feeling well, my Queen, I would have to punish you" he nibbled Elsa's ear making her blush then they heard a knock on the door.

"Magnus do you know where Elsa is?" Anna spoke while Magnus was still pinning the Queen against the wall and replied

"No sorry Princess Anna, I'm afraid I haven't seen her" Elsa tried not to giggle as Magnus started to kiss her neck.

"Oh okay" when Elsa heard Anna leaving, she slapped Magnus's arm with a scary glare but he just smiled.

"Magnus I swear your faking your headache" Elsa smirked at Magnus who just kissed her softly before hugging her tightly and muttered

"You don't know how painful my head is right now but your worth the pain it" Magnus kissed her forehead "come on, the faster we finish everything the more time we have with each other" Elsa sighed and agreed before kissing one final time before doing her job with Magnus beside her.

Anna and Elsa were spending time together while Magnus was at the stables taking care of his horse, Areo while Kristoff was attending to Sven "hey girl how you've been?" Magnus petted the horse's forehead. Magnus's head ache was fading away quickly when he was working as it kept his mind occupied then after six hours of working before he knew it he's headache was gone "So you ready for your wedding mate?" Magnus asked as he started brushing his horse while Kristoff gave Sven a bit of a carrot then took a bite out of it as well.

"Yeah just scared, I guess" Magnus nodded as brushed his horse "so when are you proposing to Elsa?" Magnus dropped the brush making Kristoff smile a little for making Magnus feel a little surprised at the question the picked up the brush then continued brushing his horse and replied

"I don't know Kristoff, maybe in a couple of months" Kristoff nodded as he fed Sven another carrot then a soft voice spoke

"Magnus are you here?" the two men looked at where the source of the soft kind voice was and it was Elsa.

"Bye mate" Kristoff left without getting noticed by Elsa.

"Magnus?" Elsa called out again as she searched the stables then Magnus called out

"At Areo's stable" Elsa walked over to Magnus's horse's pen "what can I do for you your Majesty?" Magnus asked as he get out of Areo's pen then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards his chest.

"Nothing just wanted to see how you were feeling" Magnus just kissed her before replying

"Feeling a lot better your majesty, told you not to worry" Elsa rolled her eyes and swatted his arm but Magnus grabbed her hand and twirled her around before hugging her tightly. Her back on his chest and she could hear his strong heartbeat as Magnus placed his chin on her shoulder and kissing her neck before speaking "I love you Elsa" the queen blushed and smiled before whispering

"I love you too" there was a peck at the window causing Magnus and Elsa to look to see a messenger pigeon with a rolled up parchment tied to its leg. Magnus walked over as his eyes widen in fear, knowing who the pigeon belong to, he got the parchment and read it. Elsa watched Magnus's face go pale as his hands dropped the parchment and shaking his head in disbelief.

"No, no please that's not real" Magnus ran both of hands through his thick black hair as Elsa picked up the dropped parchment and read it

"_Magnus Wolff  
I have something that's important to you, I have kidnapped Rosie and you know what I want, you know where I'll be. If you're too late I will hurt the girl and then kill her._

_William Rusters _

At the bottom was a lock of brown hair that was proof that Rosie was with them, Elsa watch Magnus who's eyes turned cold as he stomped back to the castle while Elsa followed him trying to calm him down but he made his way to his room and got ready to armour up then searched the bottom of his bed then pulled out a small chest "what is that?" Elsa asked Magnus who sighed and opened it revealing a beautiful silver dagger with different gems that decorated it"

"This is what he wants, the couples that took care of me used to be treasure hunters when they were younger and William Rusters was the one that burnt down everything eight years ago but Mr Fredrick took me away while Rosie's parents fought with Oscar and Louise, when Oscar and Louise sailed the world to search for treasure they found one of the rarest dagger ever made, it's worth fortunes, what William's gang didn't know that they gave it to me and have been hiding it since but looks like he found me and will hurt Rosie just to get the dagger" Magnus sighed as he started to gear up in his war armour that he has never worn as Arendelle haven't been in a war.

"Magnus take some gua-" Magnus shook his head as he started to put on the armour.

"No I can't risk Rosie getting hurt" Elsa nodded then was about to offer another idea but Magnus just kissed her to stop her talking and thinking when they parted, his voice was laced with worry "I don't want to lose Rosie, she is like a little sister to me" Elsa nodded as Magnus hugged her tightly "I will be fine" Elsa didn't believe him and knew that Magnus didn't believe himself either.

"Please, please be careful" Elsa begged Magnus who sighed as he hugged her tightly and whispered

"I'll try" after a few minutes they parted and Magnus gave her a final kiss before picking up his sword and bowing to Elsa "I love you, good-" Elsa stopped him.

"No I'm afraid that it will be a permanent goodbye" Magnus sighed before hugging her one more time.

"I'll be fine, I'll find my way back to your arms I promise" Elsa buried her head into his armoured chest but then felt him kiss the top her head and untangled himself from her and left.

"Come on Areo, we have to save Rosie" he told his horse as he put the saddle on his horse then galloped out the Arendelle to where William would be. It took him only an hour riding to the location which was where Oscar and Louise's farm was.

When he got there, he saw a hooded figure standing, Magnus got off Areo and walked over to the figure "William" Magnus said coldly while the hooded figure cackled as he pulled out his hood revealing an old man who was in his early forties, his balding grey hair and stone cold grey eyes, he had a scar on his cheek running down his cheek which Magnus remembered was made by Oscar when they were younger

"Prince Magnus" he bowed at Magnus who growled at him "now now you don't want Rosie to get hurt" Magnus froze where he stand and commanded

"WHERE IS SHE?!" William shook his head as he whistled then another two hooded figures came out holding a struggling Rosie "ROSIE" Magnus shouted as the little tried to run towards him but the two men held her back.

"MAGGIE" she cried as she wanted to be next to Magnus "Save me" she cried making Magnus's heart break.

"I will" he mouthed to the little girl then glared at William as he showed him the dagger "this is what you want right?" the old man nodded then made a signal to the two hooded figures who let Rosie go who immediately ran to Magnus who hugged her tightly then placed her on Areo "get out of here now"

"what? No Magnus don't-" Magnus slapped Areo's backside and ordered

"Get back to Arendelle Areo, NOW!" the horse started galloped but Rosie was trying to pull on the reins to get Areo to go back but Areo was too strong as she sprinted back to Arendelle to get help for her master.

"Well...I heard you're the captain of the guards and has a relationship with the Queen" Magnus gritted his teeth as he was ready to pull out his sword "ah-ah I wouldn't if I was you" he warned him as the two hooded figures came over surrounding him then a voice spoke

"MAGNUS!" the men turned around to see Elsa on a horse meaning that she followed him.

"ELSA what the hell are you doing here, leave now please" Magnus begged but then the men tied Magnus's arms then pushed him over to Elsa who got off her horse and went over to Magnus "please please get out of here" Elsa shook her head then said

"I won't let you die" Magnus sees William with a bow staff about to hit Elsa but Magnus switched placed so he took the full impact on his back "Magnus" she gasped as Magnus just covered her

"Well...you do care about her but let's see how much you're willing to protect her" William kept hitting Magnus who just won't budge from where he was while Elsa just watched Magnus hissing in pain when every time the staff hit his back. Elsa was too shocked to do anything. After numerous of painful hits William was impressed that Magnus took a lot of hits but still was awake and in pain then he felt guilt as he cut the ropes that bound the Prince of Leocia "Men we have what we need let's go" the three men left leaving the two. Suddenly Arendelle guards captured them and restrained them

"Are y-you alri-ght, m-my qu-queen?" Magnus placed a shakily hand on Elsa's cheek, she slowly nodded "go-good" Magnus blacked out.

Magnus opened his eyes slowly soak in his surrounding "you awake, I'll inform the queen" Gerda left the room to fetch Elsa. Magnus was lying on his stomach and had bandages on his chest and back, Magnus moved onto his side and screamed in pain when he accidentally moved too much causing him to roll on his back as Elsa ran over

"MAGNUS" she ran over and turned you on Magnus's side "are you okay?" she asked as Magnus cupped her cheek with his hand and Elsa placed her small hand on top of his "how are you feeling?" she asked again while Magnus gave her a small smile and replied

"I am fine my Queen, what happened to William and his men?" Elsa sighed and replied

"They escaped" Magnus nodded as he used his other hand to pull Elsa into the bed with him "Magnus!" she said surprised as Magnus hugged her tightly against his chest and burying nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck.

"Its fine they won't hurt us again, I promise, Thank god you didn't get hurt" Magnus whispered in her ear "I would go crazy if something were to happen to you, my queen" Elsa rolled her eyes but deep down she loved it when Magnus said my queen to her.

"I'm sorry Magnus" he pulled a weird face as Elsa turned around in his arms so they were face to face.

"What are you sorry about Elsa?" Magnus used his fingers to lift up Elsa's face so she was looking into his emerald eyes.

"I should have used my powers to he-" Elsa was interrupted by Magnus's lips when he placed it on top of hers when they parted Magnus whispered as he cupped her cheek again stroking it softly

"Elsa it was my fight not yours" Elsa sighed then Magnus feeling playful, he got closer to Elsa's face "besides where would my male pride if I let my girlfriend fight my battles for me, I will be a laughing stock to my men" Elsa giggled as she wrapped her arms around Magnus neck and kissed him passionately, Elsa lightly pushed Magnus onto his back but he shouted in pain and instantly turn to his sides again.

"I'm sorry I thought" Elsa stop and was feeling guilty for hurting Magnus who just sighed as he held her hands with his strong hands before kissing her again and slowly turning her onto her back while he was on top.

"My favourite position to kiss you" Magnus playfully said to Elsa who giggled as before kissing him again then there was a knock on the door causing them to part. The Queen of Arendelle got off Magnus who groaned missing Elsa in his arms while Elsa was making sure that she was presentable

"Come in" Elsa said as Magnus pouted missing Elsa in his arms

"Maggie!" Rosie burst into room and jumped on the bed causing Magnus and Elsa to smile at the energy of the little girl.

"Rosie lay down for a bit, I'm tired just looking at you" Rosie stopped jumping on Magnus's bed and lay down so she was face to face with Magnus "your hurt not are you? They didn't hurt you did they" he asked the little girl who shook her head as Magnus just scooped up the little girl in his arms and hugged her tightly "thank god your okay" Rosie buried her head into his chest as he hugged her tighter. Elsa couldn't help to smile seeing Magnus and Rosie with each other.

"Rosie you should let Magnus rest" a soft voice spoke as Marie and Fredrick entered the room "thank you Magnus" the Captain of the guards shook his head as he just hugged Rosie who started to nap on his chest.

"No problem sir" Magnus stroked Rosie's brown hair softly "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately" Marie and Fredrick walk over as she shook their heads and Fredrick spoke.

"No Magnus you have been busy we understand" Magnus sighed "we appreciate your help"

"Fredrick, Marie, Elsa and I have been talking and we want to offer you a place in the castle" Magnus explained to the elderly couple who looked shocked at the news.

"Magnus, your majesty thank you but the palace life is for you not for us simple folk but we want to live where we are" Magnus sighed "thank you for the offer" Marie searched her bag and showed him a pale green paste in a bottle.

"This would help with the injury on his back" Marie gave the bottle to Elsa who said thank you "Magnus I'm glad you're okay" Magnus smiled and replied

"Sorry for the worry Marie, I promise when I'm better, Elsa and I will return and eat more of your amazing chocolate cake" Fredrick's wife smiled and smiled.

"I will bake the best for my favourite customers" Elsa and Magnus smiled then Rosie started waking up.

"When will uncle Magnus be able to play with me again?" she asked cutely as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"When I can, I promise" Magnus kissed the little's forehead before she jumped off "promise to help your grandparents okay? Promise?" he held out his pinkie and Rosie wrapped her tiny pinkie around his as they shook it "bye Rosie" he waved "bye Fredrick, Marie see you soon" the three left leaving Elsa alone with Magnus again.

"Magnus would you like me to apply this on your back?" Elsa asked Magnus who nodded as Elsa locked the door just in case as Magnus hissed in pain as he got in a sitting position. Elsa grabbed the medicine that Marie gave her as she walked over to Magnus and started to take off his bandages of his chest. As Elsa was taking off the bandages and could feel herself blushing each time the layers of bandages was being unravel. Magnus noticed Elsa blushing which caused him to smirk

"Is everything alright, my Queen?" he asked innocently causing Elsa to glare at him making him smirk larger "oh please Elsa you seen me like this before" he teased the young queen who blushed redder than a tomato "I'm sorry my Queen I didn't mean to push it" he apologized as he tucked the stray blond hair behind her ear "do you want me to turn around?" Elsa shook her head as she sat behind Magnus so he could see his badly bruised back and started applying the cool pale green paste on his back and Magnus sighed in relief as she continued to put the ointment on him after she was done.

Elsa got a new fresh clean bandage and started wrapping it around Magnus when she was done, Elsa moved so he was face to face with Magnus who smiled and said "thank you Elsa, I love you" Magnus kissed Elsa and lightly pinned Elsa on her back against his bed and starting making out with the Queen.

At dinner, Magnus was eating with Elsa in his room. Elsa was spoon feeding Magnus like a child "Elsa I can feed myself" Elsa just shook her head as she blew on the hot soup before put it near his mouth

"Come on Magnus, Anna said men like being treated like this" Magnus rolled his eyes before taking the soup in mouth. When Magnus finished the soup, he argued about taking the medicine "Magnus stop being like a child and drink it" Elsa told Magnus who shook his head

"It taste disgusting and I hate it" he crossed his arms across his chest and pouted like a child while Elsa rolled her eyes then had an idea, she picked up the bottle of medicine and turned around so Magnus couldn't see what she was doing "What are you planning?" Magnus asked Elsa who turned around and gave him a sweet smile as she leaned down to kiss him.

Not wanting to turn a kiss from Elsa so he kissed her back, Elsa placed both of soft hands on Magnus's stubble cheeks. Magnus was a little confused when Elsa's lips was trying to open his mouth then finally caught on to her plan but it was too little late when he felt the awful liquid move from her mouth to his. Magnus tried to pull away but Elsa kept him where his was and the only way for her to pull back was for him to swallow, after a few seconds Magnus swallowed the foul liquid making Elsa pull away with a smirk on her face.

"Good boy" Magnus glared at her before grabbing her arm and pulling her into his bed again "Magnus not again" Elsa complained but her voice didn't seem to mind while Magnus flipped them over so he was hovering over her and leaned down to her hear and whispered

"You are going to pay for that my Queen" Magnus kissed the shell of Elsa's ear as his strong hands moved to her hips. Elsa lightly tugged on his thick black hair wanting to kiss him but Magnus turned his head causing her to be a little confused while Magnus wore a playful smirk "I won't be kissing you for a while, I'm afraid to get anymore medicine from that devilish delicious mouth of yours" Elsa pouted but Magnus closed his eyes and started kissing her neck but Elsa was desperate to kiss him on the lips.

"Magnus please" he didn't listen as he continued assaulting her neck "Magnus I'm sorry, what do you want me to do, I just want you to get better, please kiss me" Elsa was begging but she didn't care while Magnus was having fun that she was begging for a kiss but he decided to hear her beg a little bit more.

Elsa feeling frustrated she roughly pulled Magnus away from her neck by his hair and went to kiss him but Magnus quickly covered his lips with his hand making Elsa groan then Magnus finally gave in and kissed Elsa on the lips.

"I love you my Queen, you know I can't resist you" he kissed her again making her smile, satisfied. As the two were kissing, Magnus slowly laid on the bed taking Elsa with him and hissed lightly when some pressure was applied to his back causing Elsa to look worried

"Are you okay do you want to swap position?" she asked Magnus who shook his head and replied

"No don't worry Elsa your worth the pain" he kissed her forehead as he blew out the candles before kissing her again.

The next morning Magnus was feeling better even though his back hurt a bit but he didn't care when he woke up with the most precious thing in his life in his arms, Elsa was asleep in his arms that was wrapped protectively around her and her head was placed on his chest, where his heart was "Good morning Prince Magnus" Elsa said sleepily as she gazed at Magnus with those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"Good morning Queen Elsa, how are you?" he asked as Elsa started tracing random patterns on his chest.

"Okay just a little tired from your snoring" Magnus playfully glare at the queen who just smiled an innocent smile towards him.

"I do not snore your Majesty, do I?" Elsa playfully nodded making him laugh before he turned serious "I didn't really keep you up did I?" she shook her head and kissed his forehead.

"No I was joking, your snoring just helped me to sleep because I knew you were beside me" she blushed a little at her explanation while Magnus just smiled and cuddled her closer to him "How's your back?" she asked.

"It's not as painful as last night" Magnus explained them Elsa smiled as she cuddled into his chest and said

"Thanks to the medicine I had to made you take" Magnus rolled his eyes then door swung open causing the two to pull up the covers to cover some things.

"Magnus do you know where El-" Anna immediately stopped talking and turned a dangerous red as she ran out the door, slamming the door "Sorry sorry sorry sorry" Elsa and Magnus blushed as they got up from the bed and got changed.

At breakfast Anna was still red and not talking which made Kristoff confused knowing that she loved to talk then also noticed Elsa and Magnus was just eating their breakfast quietly as well. "Magnus do you want to visit Rosie, Fredrick and Marie?" Elsa asked to try and break the awkward silence.

"Yeah sure" then Magnus turned to Anna "Princess Anna please do not echo anything you saw" Anna blushed and nodded then Magnus feeling playful "like you and Kristoff hasn't done things like that" Elsa blushed like her sister.

"Magnus not the time and place" Elsa slapped him on the arm as Magnus smiled then kiss Elsa on the cheek before getting up.

"I need to go see Areo, excuse me" After he left, Anna pulled Elsa out of the dining table to talk to her in private leaving Kristoff even more confuse.

"Elsa I am so so sorry for barging in like that" Anna apologized to Elsa who just clamped Anna's mouth with her hand.

"Anna its fine, I'm surprised that you haven't seen us like earlier" Elsa blushed as Anna raised an eyebrows and smirked

"so it was good?" she asked bluntly making Elsa blush even more.

"ANNA" she scolded her then saw Anna wanting an answer "he was good" Anna looked at her making Elsa sigh then said "fine he was amazing, how he made me feel, I'm surprised I haven't frozen some things" Anna laughed as she hugged her tightly and said

"Well Magnus loves you so you won't have to worry" then Anna sat them down and said "now tell me _everything_" Elsa blushed then tried to change the subject.

"Shouldn't we be planning your wedding?" Anna just shrugged and replied

"We can do that later" Elsa rolled her eyes making Anna playfully nudged her "was it mind numbing?"

Magnus was at the stables brushing his horse "Magnus?" a cheerful voice called out causing him to look to see Elsa's magical snowman skipped towards him "how are you?" he asked as he entered Areo's pen then Areo started licking the snowflakes coming down from his personal flurry.

"I'm fine Olaf thanks, what can I help you with?" he asked the snowman who laughed and replied

"Elsa is asking for you" Magnus nodded then said thank you. Magnus made his way towards the queen, when he walked passed some of the guards who called him

"Magnus" he turned still walking backwards

"What is it?" he asked his co-workers who started making kissy faces to Magnus who rolled his eyes and replied "real mature mates, wait till the next training session" he watched the young guards faces drop instantly go pale before Magnus turned around and walked normally. Magnus knock on Elsa's study and waited.

"Come in" he smiled as he entered to see the Elsa who smiled behind her desk so he took a seat in front of her.

"May I ask why you ask for my presence my Queen?" Magnus asked as he leaned forward on to Elsa's desk.

"Your parents was informed by me about your condition and are coming next week to see you" Magnus just rolled his eyes as Elsa got off her desk and sat on Magnus's lap "oh come on you get to see your nephew again" he smiled at the thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I love you, Elsa" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Maggie" she cooed to Magnus who rolled his eyes at the nickname that Rosie and his mother used on him but he didn't mind. Elsa ran her hand over his thick black hair "also since your birthday is next week what would you like?" Magnus just smiled and replied

"You is enough but jeez can't believe I'm twenty four soon, feel so old" Magnus said causing her to laugh then she replied

"You're not that old, your only two years older than me" Magnus nodded in agreement as Elsa ran her hands through his hair then gasped "is that a white hair I see" Elsa joked making Magnus just shook his head as he just hugged Elsa in his arms "I will love you always Magnus" he smiled while Elsa leaned forward to give him a kiss.

The next week, Magnus waited at the docks for his family to come from Leocia, Magnus was tapping his foot impatiently as the boat had docked then Magnus smiled when he saw his parents, brothers and Erika with Tobias "Welcome to Arendelle" he run and hugged each one of his family member "hey Toby how are you my boy" Magnus took his nephew into his arms and blew a raspberry on his chubby cheek causing the baby to giggle in happiness.

"Magnus" they turned to see Anna and Kristoff smiling and waving at them as they got off the ship "are this baby Toby?" Magnus nodded as he handed the baby over to Anna's caring arms "oh aren't you the cutest thing" she cooed while Kristoff was wiggling his finger in front of the baby's face which Toby tried to grab it.

"You look like you haven't slept Erika" Magnus looked at his brother's wife who just pointed to Alex.

"His fault for making me give birth to a baby that cries every night" Alex tried to defend himself by replying

"It takes two to tango love" Erika rolled her eyes as she scoffed walking to Anna "nice to meet you, Magnus told us a lot of about you" Anna gave Toby back to the mother.

"Really? I thought he only talked about Elsa" she playfully nudges the Captain of the guards who blushed as he rubbed the back of his head and replied

"Anna! I do talk about other things you know" he watched Anna and Kristoff roll their eyes making everyone but Magnus laugh then Noah added

"Yeah but Magnus the letters are 90% about Elsa and 10% anything else" Magnus glared at his brother then feeling playful he pushed his brother into the cold icy Arendelle sea "HEY!" Noah shouted as Magnus made a run for it while his soaking brother ran after him causing everyone to laugh while Alex was shaking his head and muttered under his breath

"Idiot brothers" then as Magnus was looking back, he accidentally ran into Elsa knocking the both of them down on the floor.

"oops sorry Elsa" Magnus helped the Queen up who fixed herself up so she looked presentable while Magnus rolled his eyes and kissed her on the forehead "my Queen, you always look perfect, don't worry you have met my parents before" he held her small hands in his large hands making Elsa sigh.

"I know it's just that I want them to like me" Magnus sighed and replied

"they don't like you" Elsa stared at the cobbled path making Magnus lift her head by her chin to make her look into his emerald eyes "they love you" Elsa smiled as he leaned down to kiss her then suddenly a snowball hit the back of his head causing Magnus to kiss Elsa a little rougher than anticipated but Elsa didn't mind but when they parted, Magnus glared at Noah who smirked then Magnus whispered something in Elsa's ear and Noah watched as Elsa smiled wickedly "better look up bro" Magnus warned his brother who was confused for a minute then looked above and saw a massive snowball hovering above his head that Elsa dropped on his head making Magnus laugh as Noah dug his way out of the snow.

"That's not fair your girl has powers" Magnus stick out his tongue then felt a snowball threw at his face making Noah laugh while his brother pouted at his girlfriend who pointed at his parents.

"Magnus please behave yourself" Elsa begged as she nudged her head towards his family, Kristoff and Anna walking over but Magnus playfully lifted her by the waist and spun her around happily while Elsa blushed "MAGNUS!" she shouted as he placed her on her feet before he kissed her on the forehead then she bowed at his family.

"Oh come now Queen Elsa you are family now" Anita hugged Elsa as if she was her own daughter which shocked her a little.

"Thank you" Elsa whispered as she hugged Magnus's mother back, missing a motherly hug.

"Trust me anyone that can handle my sons and keep them in line are good" Elsa giggled as Magnus, Alex, Alexander rolled their eyes while Noah said

"No girl can keep me in line" Alex and Magnus looked at each other and scoffed.

"We thought the same until our girls whipped us" Alex commented making Elsa and Erika glare at the brothers who immediately went over to them to give them a hug and a kiss them to get on their girls good side,

"I love you" Magnus and Alex said simultaneously said to their girls who rolled their eyes at each other

"Why did we fall in love with Wolff men Elsa?" Erika asked Elsa who laughed as she shrugged.

"It's because we are handsome, brave, strong" Magnus continued talking while Elsa just lightly slapping his arm to stop him making Magnus hug her tightly and whispered in her ear "maybe how good we are" Elsa blushed then zapped him with ice causing him to yelp "ow...I'm suppose to be the birthday boy, you have to make up for that" they started walking towards the castle, Elsa pulled Magnus back then Elsa whispered in his ear

"I'll make it up to you tonight, it will be an unforgettable" Magnus blushed while Elsa just smiled at her man's discomfort "come on we need to celebrate your birthday" Elsa kissed Magnus on the lips before saying "Happy birthday my love" Magnus smiled as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him never wanting to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful music filled Magnus's ears as he heard people laughing and dancing. Magnus was waiting outside the great hall where the party was being held "Magnus?" a soft voice called out making him turn around to see Anna "what's wrong? Don't you want to go in and have fun? And see Elsa?" she playfully nudged Magnus who blushed as Anna grinned.

"It's just if someone had told me a year ago that I would be courting the Queen of Arendelle and I was a Prince to one of the most powerful kingdoms ever I would have just laugh at the person that said to me, it's just weird I mean a year ago I was just a the Captain of the guards-" Anna butted in

"With a massive crush on Elsa" Magnus blushed making Anna laugh as she gave him a brotherly hug "oh, Magnus, Elsa wouldn't have cared if you were a Prince or not, she loves you for you, I love you like a brother, you have had a crush on Elsa, ever since you became her personal guard and you have been with her for a year now" Magnus sighed as he ran his hand through his black hair "come on enjoy your party please" Anna begged making Magnus sighed as Anna opened the door revealing a lot of the royal guards who he was good friends, village people that he got to know because of him working for Fredrick and Marie who was talking to his parents then he saw Rosie running around playing with the village children outside where Elsa created a snow playground for them to entertain them.

"Mags" Noah ran over to his brother and gave him a small hug then both of them looked over to Elsa who was talking to Alex and Erika "when you proposing mate to her, Elsa is a special girl" Magnus smiled when Elsa had given him a knee weakening smile

"Soon mate, not just yet I don't really want to rush into it, want to make it perfect" Magnus explained to his brother who rolled his eyes then feeling playful "what about you nobody caught your attention?" Noah shook his head making Magnus just smiled and continued "I can't believe that I will be married while my older brother is still searching" Noah kicked him making Magnus laugh "you'll find her, she's out there somewhere" Noah rolled his eyes again and went to get a drink while Magnus walked over to Elsa who had her back turned to him so he surprised her when he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder

"Magnus how many times have I told you not to do that or I might accidentally freeze you" Elsa scolded him while he just shrugged and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry my Queen but I missed you" Elsa rolled her blue eyes while Magnus just hugged her close "Thanks for throwing me a great party" Magnus kissed her on her shoulder.

"You're welcome Magnus" then it was Elsa's turn to kiss him on his cheek "I love you" she whispered while Alex and Erika smiled then baby Toby started fussing.

"Toby your hungry again? I just fed you an hour ago" Toby started to move around to get Erika and Alex's attention "You defiantly have the Wolff's appetite" Erika lightly smacked her husband who just put his hands up in mock defence then Erika turned to Elsa "When you have kids with Wolff men, they are always hungry" Elsa giggled as she watched Magnus's face redden at the mention of kids "be right back" Alex and Erika left to feed baby Toby leaving Elsa and Magnus alone.

"May I have a dance with the most beautiful woman in the world?" Magnus bowed gracefully at Elsa who giggled before curtsey at Magnus.

"You may" Magnus wrapped one of his hands around her waist while the other hand held her small cool hand and the two started dancing on the dance floor. "You really want to have children with me?" he asked as they swayed as Elsa wrapped her arms around Magnus's neck while his arms wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"That is, if you want to have kids with me Magnus? I mean there is a big chance of them having my powers" Elsa looked down as she was afraid of the thought of their children having powers that could harm others. Magnus made Elsa look at him by using his forefinger and thumb under her chin to lift her head up so she was looking into his honest emerald eyes.

"Elsa if our children did have powers then so what, we just have to teach them that love will thaw and we won't make them fear it, I want you to see your powers as a gift not a curse and them as well" Elsa sighed "Elsa you're the only person I only want to have children with and nobody else" Magnus smile got bigger "I want to have a daughter or two with your beauty and brains and I will make sure that I will hurt anyone that hurts them" Elsa smiled at the thought then added something

"I want a little boy that has your eyes and your kindness" Magnus smiled as they danced with each other, lost in their own little world "I promise to try and give you the daughters you want" Magnus's smile got bigger.

"And I promise to not try and fight my son for your attention" Elsa rolled her eyes at Magnus's joke "what?" he asked

"I will not have my future husband and my future son fighting for my attention, I will love you both equally" Magnus smiled as Elsa whispered in his ear "and I promise make you happy every day and night" she hinted making him smile bigger at the thought.

"Maggie!" a cute voice squealed in happiness as Rosie ran over to Magnus and Elsa then Magnus lifted her up in his arms and kissed her on the cheek "Happy birthday"

"Thank you sweetheart" Elsa watched the interaction between the two, Elsa could tell that Magnus would be an amazing father in the future which made her smile then she thought about if she would be a good mother.

After the party was finished, Magnus was in his room getting changed out of his clothes and into casual clothes then there was a knock on the door "Magnus?" he turned to his door and saw Elsa who closed and locked the door behind her. Magnus walked over to Elsa and wrapped his strong arms her waist to pull her towards his well defined chest and leaned down to nibble on her ear.

"I do believe that a certain Queen had promise to make this night unforgettable" Elsa blushed as she couldn't concentrate on anything but Magnus nibbling the shell of her ear and then he moved to her shoulders "I won't leave marks that can be easily seen" Magnus promised as he laid them down on his bed and then blew out the candles.

The next morning, Elsa woke up to and empty bed "Magnus?" she called out as she got up and covering herself with the white sheets "Magnus?" then the door opens revealing Magnus who kissed her forehead "I thought you left" she said fearfully as Magnus sighed when he tucked a stray piece of behind her ear.

"I could never leave you, Elsa remember that" Magnus said again before laying back to his bed to cuddle with her. After a few moments, Elsa was about to leave but Magnus pulled her back into his bed.

"MAGNUS! you need to stop pulling me into your bed" Elsa said to Magnus who just kissed her "let me go, I need to go and do my job" Magnus shook his head and whispered in her ear

"Nope I got direct orders from Princess Anna that you, my Queen-" Magnus kissed her small nose before continuing "will have the day off so you can spend time with me and I love cuddling with you" he added "please stay for a couple more minutes" Magnus used the puppy dog eyes on Elsa who sighed and replied

"Fine you win, but just a couple of minutes because we need to entertain your family who are leaving tomorrow" Magnus nodded as he started kissing her neck again making Elsa moan "Magnus we can't we don't have time" Elsa tried to push Magnus off her but he was quite heavy and he pushed her further into the mattress.

"I'll make time, my queen" Magnus lightly bit her shoulder.

"OW! Magnus you said you won't leave marks" Elsa tried to complain but her voice betrayed her as she moaned.

"No I said I won't leave any marks that easily seen why do you think I bit you on your shoulder" Magnus said cheekily then yelps when he felt a snowball hit him on the face. Elsa took this chance to get away from Magnus's clutches and got up from his bed and started to get dressed.

"Magnus I told you only a couple of minutes" Magnus sighed and raised his hands up to surrender.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it due to the fact of my beautiful Queen on my bed" Elsa rolled her eyes before looking making herself look presentable then looked at Magnus who was sitting on his bed swinging his legs like a little child waiting for instruction. Elsa sighed as she walked towards the door.

"Come on boy" Elsa told Magnus who frowned as he raised an eyebrow at her while Elsa just smirked while Magnus walked over to her.

"I'm not a dog, Elsa" Magnus told Elsa who just kept smirking and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah but admit it I already have you whipped" Magnus just scoffed as they started walking.

"I've been whipped by you since I became your personal guard" Elsa blushed when Magnus kissed Elsa on her cheek before entering the main hall where everyone minus Noah was having breakfast.

"Ah Magnus, Elsa finally decided to join us, tired from last night?" Anna playfully hinted making Magnus and Elsa blush a deep red while everyone else laughed at their reaction "Anyhoo Magnus I was thinking if we could visit Rosie?" Magnus thought for a moment then nodded "great we can go visit the school" Magnus nodded again then the door opened revealing Noah who had a massive blush on his face.

"What happened to you Noah?" Erika asked Noah who took a seat as she was giving Toby mashed up fruits to eat which the baby was loving "oh Toby you're a messy eater like your father" she commented making everyone laugh while her husband didn't look amused.

"I was just out, for a ride" Magnus and Alex looked at each other with eyebrows raised at each other "what?" he asked

"Nothing" Alex replied then looked at Magnus who just rolled his eyes, after they ate their breakfast. The royals made their way to the school that was built for the children to have an education "Wow impressive" Magnus smiled as he was quite proud that he was the one that designed the school and helped to build it.

"Yeah Magnus designed and built it" Anna said proudly making Magnus blush while Elsa held his hand tightly with hers.

"MAGGIE" Rosie ran up to Magnus who picked her up and gave her a bear hug as the school children was waiting outside with their teachers who bowed at the sight of the royals "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I am here to see if you have been behaving properly" Magnus playfully said "have you?" Rosie nodded and replied

"yes I am, I promise" then Rosie noticed the other royals with Magnus so she bowed a bit better than the last time but still a little unbalanced making everyone chuckle then Rosie ran over to Elsa "Queen Elsa please do the magic do the magic" she cutely begged making Elsa laughed at how Rosie was like Anna when she was little then she rubbed her fingers together and created snow around for the children to play in which they cheered happily for.

"Magnus" Alexander placed a hand on his son's broad shoulder "she's something special my boy" the two watched Kristoff, Anna, Alex, Noah, Anita and Elsa playing with the children "don't let her go"

"I know you won't Mags because the way you look at her, is the same way I see Kristoff looking at Anna, full of love" Erika spoke as she held the baby Toby close to her "I see the way Elsa looks at how you are with Toby and Rosie, I can see longing in her eyes, I know she wants to have children with you" Magnus smiled "when are you proposing?" Magnus sighed as he thought for a moment

"Christmas time so in three months" Erika squealed happily as kissed Magnus on his cheek. After a tiring day of playing with the children, they were walking with Rosie to Fredrick and Marie's bakery.

"Magnus welcome back dear" Marie went to hug him tightly then instantly saw the royals in her shop "oh my I'm sorry your majesties" she bowed at the royals who smiled back at her "how may I help you?" she asked as Rosie went over to her grandpa and sat on his lap.

"Magnus told us that this is the best bakery in all of Arendelle" Alexander told happily making Marie blush at the compliment "now let's see what looks good" the king rubbed his hands together then Anita spoke

"woah there Alexander I'm afraid that you can't have too many sweet treats as you have started gaining weight" the queen of Leocia patted her husband pot bell making the King blush a little while his three sons laughed then glared at them

"Watch out boys, all of you will get it" the three princes stopped as Erika and Elsa rolled their eyes at each other then Erika feeling playful patted her husband Alex's stomach

"Alex you are gaining a bit on your belly" Alex quickly sucked in his breath to make his stomach smaller making Erika laugh then kissed his stubble cheek "oh Alex I don't care if you get the biggest belly in the world I will love you anyway" Alex smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too" Alex whispered in her ear while Elsa stared at Magnus who blushed as well when she patted his firm toned stomach before they ordered the cakes they wanted. The sat down on a large table and all of them was in sweet heaven at Marie's amazing cakes.

That night, Magnus's family said their goodbyes and made them promise to they would visit for Christmas which they said yes to. That night Elsa and Magnus was in Elsa's room cuddling on the bed "Magnus?" he looked at the girls in her arms "would you love me when I'm old and grey and ugly?" Elsa asked making him laugh which hurt Elsa as she tried to move away from Magnus who just hugged her closer to him and rolled them over so her back on was on mattress and was facing Magnus who had a massive smile on his face.

"yes I will love you when your old and grey and you are never going to be ugly" Elsa smiled a little as Magnus kissed her cheek "I will love you as long as you love me remember the ring" he lifted up her right hand to his face to kiss his ring on her ringer "Hope you will still love me when I get big like my father?" Elsa playfully rolled her eyes and thought for a moment.

"Well I don't know, I could see a young handsome prince" Magnus frowned making Elsa giggle then replied "yes of course I will love you, I will love you forever" Elsa leaned up to kiss Magnus.

The next morning, there was a knock on the door waking Elsa and Magnus from their slumber "Your Majesty, Princess Anna has told me to tell you that you won't be working today" Elsa sat up quickly as did Magnus.

"I beg your pardon, Gerda?" she asked looking at Magnus who shrugged.

"We-well Princess Anna said that you should have a day off again and if I may speak freely your majesty you do deserve it" Gerda spoke "have you seen where Prince Magnus is?" Elsa looked at Magnus who had a smirk on his face and knowing what he was planning she shook her head and mouthed no to the young prince who just pinned her down to the bed "ma'am is everything alright?" she asked.

"y-yes! Eve-everything is fine...umm- no I'm afrai-d-" Magnus started kissing and nibbling her neck "I-I ha-haven't see-seen him" Elsa was trying to push him off her but he just got closer and pinned her down even more into the mattress.

"ok ma'am breakfast will be ready soon" Gerda spoke but trying not to giggle, she wasn't stupid she knew that Magnus was inside there with her but she just played it off like she doesn't know anything.

"Th-thank y-you Ge-Gerda" she said quickly then when she knew that Gerda was gone, Elsa dropped a massive snowball on his bare back causing him to shiver then couldn't help to glare at Magnus who had a large smirk on his face "Magnus I'm warning you need to stop ravishing when people are outside the door, keep your hands to yourselves" Magnus smirk just got wider as Elsa noticed his eyes was getting darker "Magnus! Don't you dare" he didn't listen as he leaned in closer to him.

"Admit it your majesty you like being ravaged by me" Elsa rolled her eyes as Magnus leaned down to close the gap between them. An hour later, Magnus and Elsa went to breakfast well it was lunch.

"Can't believe that you made me miss breakfast, so much for you being whipped by me, you barely listened to me" Elsa shouted as they made their made to the dining hall, Elsa was fixing her hair and dress while Magnus look down shamefully and said sadly.

"I'm sorry my queen it's just that I haven't seen you as much lately you and I have been busy with work and stuff, I miss you" Elsa sighed as they stopped in front of the dining room door, she cupped his stubble cheek and made him look at him in her eyes.

"Magnus I know it's not easy being in a relationship with the Queen and I really appreciate" she blushed "it's not that I don't enjoy it, I do, I really do its just I'm not used to that and please I will let you do whatever you want with me" Magnus smiled but Elsa eyes warned him not to get excited "only at nighttimes, if you failed to do so you will be sleeping in your own room until we are wed" Magnus's smile dropped then muttered.

"Fine I promise" Elsa smiled and kissed him on the cheek and she held the doorknob but before opening it she looked at Magnus and said

"Hands to yourselves Magnus or you will regret it" Magnus nodded and put his hands behind his back and bowed properly then Elsa opened the door and saw Kristoff and Anna sitting on the table just smirking at them making Magnus and Elsa just blush as they took their seats and started eating their lunch.

As they were eating lunch the doors opened revealing one of the guards that worked for Magnus dash towards Magnus "Sir" he whispered the information into Magnus's ear then Elsa asked

"What is it Magnus?" Magnus got up and replied

"Don't worry your majesty, it's just a problem at the dock" Magnus got up "Excuse me, my queen but I'll be back soon" he bowed and left with the guard. Magnus took a couple of his guards with him to the docks to find out the problem.

"Captain Magnus how should we proceed?" one of his guard asked as looked for the problem. The problem was an unknown ship that docked in the docks of Arendelle. When they saw the ship it was a powerful naval ship. They entered the ship and looked around then a woman with long black hair tied into a low pony and dark brown eyes appeared. She was wearing black pants with black boots with a white shirt and a dark blue vest on top; Magnus's men were already enchanted by her beauty as they started to blush while Magnus didn't blush, knowing the most beautiful woman in the world to him was Elsa. "Excuse me, Miss I looking for the captain of the ship?" Magnus asked as the woman eyed him and smirked.

"Who wants to know?" she asked seductively and watched as his men grew redder in the face while Magnus wasn't affected.

"I am Magnus Wolff captain of the guards and I serve her Majesty, Queen Elsa, we want to know why you have docked unannounced in Arendelle, so please where is the captain of this ship?" Magnus asked again, the girl crossed his arms in front of her chest and cocked an eyebrow at him trying to be sexy and it worked for the guards but not Magnus who just stared at her "I'll ask again where is the captain?".

"How do you not know I'm the captain" Magnus eyes watched her carefully

"I'm sorry but I find it hard to believe that the captain of this massive ship is a small woman" Magnus walked up to her and found that she only reached up to his chest while she was frowning and looking up at his towering height.

"Well you are being sexist" Magnus shook his head and replied.

"No I'm not I just said it's hard to believe" he repeated himself making the girl roll her eyes.

"you don't believe that I am the captain of the ship" she quickly pulled out a long knife from her boot while Magnus pulled out his sword just as fast while the other guards followed "that's not fair Captain Magnus, six men ganging up on a girl" Magnus sighed as he turned to his men and ordered them to put their weapons away "now I challenge you captain to a bit of sword fight" she raised her long knife while Magnus put his weapon away.

"I do not fight girls" he said making the girl glare at him "it's not me being sexist I have been taught to be a gentlema-" Magnus stopped as he dodge the knife that she tried to slash him "I'm warning you" she did it again but this time Magnus grabbed the armed hand and twisted her around so her back was against his chest then the girl stomped on his feet making him let go.

"Genevieve enough!" a voice called out causing her to move away and put her blade back in her boot "Sir I apologize but do not punish her" Magnus turned to see a man who was quite tall, the same height as Magnus, he had curly brown hair and kind grey eyes, he looked around Magnus age. He was wearing dark brown pants tucked in his tall boots with a poet shirt and had a long sword strapped across his back.

"Oh so you're the captain of this ship?" Magnus asked but the man laughed and shook his head.

"No sir its Genevieve" Magnus and his guards mouth dropped in shocked making Genevieve and the man laugh "I know it's a bit shocking but the late captain was her father so she took over" Magnus nodded and bowed.

"I'm sorry for not taking you seriously, forgive me miss" the girl just smiled then said.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have attacked you and answered the question" Magnus smiled and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Let's start over again I am Magnus Wolff the Captain of the guards of Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Genevieve smiled and shook his hand while saying.

"My name is Genevieve Greyer and I am the Captain of the Black Shark and this" she pointed to the man "is my first mate Daniel Hawke and my mate" she kissed Daniel who blushed a little making Magnus laughed when he looked to his men who was glaring and was disappointed that she was already with someone "sorry we docked but my men and I are running low and supplies" Magnus scanned the boat to look for the men that worked on the ship "they are looking around to see what Arendelle has to offer" Magnus nodded "I was wondering if I could get an audience with Queen Elsa" Magnus looked confused.

"Why?" he asked bluntly.

"I need to talk to her about something" Magnus cocked up his eyebrow and asked.

"What do you need to ask about?" he questioned her making her sigh and replied.

"I was sent by my uncle from the Northern Isle" she knew he was going to ask who her uncle was so she said "my uncle is Lars Nilvar" Magnus eyes widen in shock as he quickly bowed then his men followed.

"Forgive me for insulting a visiting royal" Daniel and Genevieve laughed causing Magnus and his men to look at them strangely as they got up from their bow.

"My mother is the King's brother and my mother married a Duke who was a Naval Captain" Magnus nodded "so please no need for formalities" Magnus nodded again "I'll just quickly get changed then we can leave" After a few minutes Genevieve came out wearing a dark red dress making the men, minus Magnus, blush again as she walked past them to Daniel who smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You look beautiful my love" then he turned Magnus "shall we?" Magnus nodded and started escorting them to the castle. Magnus knocked on the throne room door and waited.

"Come in" Elsa spoke professionally as Magnus opened the door "Magnus" he bowed making Elsa stare at him strangely usually he would just run up and kiss her but instead he was acting properly for his job.

"Your Majesty may I present Lady Genevieve of the Northern Isle and Daniel Hawke" the two entered and bowed before the queen who told them to rise as Magnus took his place next to the Queen.

"What can I do for you Lady Genevieve and Daniel Hawke?" Elsa asked politely.

"We apologized that we came unannounced I know that caused the guards of Arendelle to be a little curious which lead to a little sword fight with the guard Captain" Genevieve bit back a smile when Magnus gulped loudly while Elsa glared at Magnus.

"You attacked her!" Magnus shook his head as he put his hands up in defence.

"No your Majesty, she attacked me first and she didn't tell me who she was" Magnus quickly defended himself then Genevieve added.

"And I'm afraid I was a little hurt to hear that Captain Magnus didn't believe I was the Captain of the Black Shark ship" Elsa glared at Magnus who was going white as a ghost.

"Alright Lady Genevieve let Captain Magnus be" Daniel advise her who nodded.

"Anyway your Majesty I was sent by my Uncle Lars the King of the Northern Isle and we are here to ask for some help as right now we are going through a bad drought and we are badly needing supplies to help us survive" Elsa smiled then turned to Magnus who nodded.

"Of course we would love to give a helping hand, after all the Northern Isle have helped to make Arendelle prosper so we would be happy to help" Genevieve smiled happily and bowed again.

"Thank you your Majesty" then Magnus spoke as well

"The kingdom of Leocia will help as well" Genevieve looked shocked for a moment then Magnus spoke "I am the youngest son of King Alexander and Queen Anita" the face that she and Daniel made Elsa and Magnus laughed.

"Oh my god I just abused a Prince, I'm sorry you-" Magnus held up his hand and replied

"Please its fine, I shouldn't have underestimated you and here in Arendelle I am Captain Magnus" then he held Elsa's hand "and the one that courts the Queen" Genevieve then said the letter O in understanding.

"That's why you weren't effected by my looks" Magnus and Elsa confused then she explain "you see my mother taught me to use my beauty to get out of trouble and to get information, so that's why Captain Magnus didn't get affected as he was too smitten with you, my Queen, to care" Magnus blushed as he turned away while Elsa just smiled "well you certainly have him trained" she playfully said to making Elsa giggle and held his hand tighter.

"Looks like it" Elsa kissed him on the cheek making him smile making him blush even more "so shall we talk about what you'll be needing" Genevieve nodded "Magnus could you please help Anna and Kristoff to plan for their wedding" Magnus nodded then Elsa gave him a quick kiss on the lips before bowing and leaving them alone.

"No blue"

"no green"

"NO BLUE"

"NO GREEN" Magnus sighed as he knew that Kristoff and Anna was having an argument then knocked on the door and waited "COME IN" she shouted causing Magnus to jump in shock before slowly opened the door "Magnus tell us Blue or Green" she asked angrily her face was red with anger while Kristoff was glaring at him "well" she said impatiently

"Both" he said meekly then Anna took a deep breath and said

"Fine both thanks Magnus" the captain of the guards ran his hand through his thick black hair and thought

"_This is going to long day" _that night after an exhausting day of planning Magnus retired to his room to sleep as he knew that Elsa was still probably working so he just laid in bed ready to fall asleep then his door opened but Magnus knew who it was so he just kept his eyes close until a body joined into his bed and hugged him.

"Is my Magnus tired?" Elsa asked playfully to Magnus who opened his eyes and replied

"who knew planning a wedding was tiring even more than training" Elsa giggled before kissing him on the cheek "remind me tomorrow that I need to sent a letter to my parents about the Northern Isle" Elsa nodded as Magnus yawned then feeling rather playful Elsa started kissing his neck "Elsa not tonight my love I'm too tired" but she didn't listened as she kept kissing his neck making Magnus open his tired eyes again and felt his heart skip a beat when she gave him a sexy smirk.

"Well it's a little payback and my pet deserves a little reward for not ogling at another girl" Magnus blushed as Elsa started nibbling on his neck then bit down at one spot making Magnus hiss in pain.

"Hey I don't bite that hard and I am not your pet Elsa" he complained then Elsa just replied.

"I know but I need to make sure the girls know who you belong to and I thought that you told me I had you whipped since you have been my personal bodyguard" Magnus forgot his tiredness and focused on the sexy woman on top of him, his hands held her hips "I love you Magnus" she whispered in his ear making Magnus shiver in delight then he took over by flipping their position over so he was on top of Elsa.

"I love you to my wicked Queen" Magnus kissed her as she ran her hands through his black hair.

"I thought you were too tired?" she cheekily asked Magnus who just gave her a sleepily smile and replied

"Sleep is not important as teaching the Queen of Arendelle some manners about letting people rest after a long day of listening to Anna and Kristoff shouting at each other at what to do at their wedding" Elsa just hugged him tightly as Magnus started kissing her neck.

The next day, Magnus was at the castle's library writing a letter to his parents about helping the Northern Isle, after he was happy with his letter, he went to the pigeon couriers and tied the letter on its leg before Magnus let it fly away.

"Magnus?" a voice called as the library door opened revealing Anna "I need to ask you a question"

"Anna I'm sorry but no I will not choose between what happens to your wedding, it's between you and Kristoff" he just said as quickly as he could because he didn't want to be caught in the middle of their disagreement.

"No not that Magnus, I just want to ask about something else" Anna closed the door behind her and looked down "It's kind of serious" Magnus frowned a little as he offered a seat across him

"What is it Princess Anna?" he asked as Anna started playing with her fingers

"I am I not important as Elsa am I?" Anna asked making Magnus pull a weird face at her then she continued "I'm not like Elsa who has poise and grace while I'm loud and clumsy and I know that if something happens to Elsa, touch wood" she tapped the wooden table before continuing "I have to take her place and what if I basically destroy Arendelle from poor leadership" Magnus sighed "and I'm afraid that I will be a bad wife to Kristoff" Magnus held her hands into his and made her look into his emerald eyes.

"Anna you are just as important as Elsa, sure you're not like Elsa but that's a good thing because you two are the exact opposite that why you two work get along, you need someone who will keep you in line when its important and Elsa needs you to pull her out of working and make her relax, you two complete with each other, Kristoff is lucky to have you and I know you will be a good wife and mother" Anna smiled and mouthed thank you to Magnus who got up then kissed her on the forehead before leaving her to her thoughts.

Magnus started making his way to the docks to talk to Genevieve and Daniel "Magnus!" a voice called from the Black Shark ship as Magnus came aboard to see Genevieve being hugged from behind from Daniel "what are you doing here?" she asked as she walked over to Magnus and bowed "my Prince" he rolled his eyes.

"I told you no need for formalities" Genevieve nodded then he answered his question "Well I wrote to my parents and they should be replying in a day or two, how long are you staying?" Magnus asked

"Tomorrow" he nodded "we already have some of the supplies that Arendelle have given us, we thank you for everything for your help" Magnus smiled and replied

"It's no trouble and I am really sorry for insulting and attacking you yesterday" Genevieve shook her head then went back to Daniel.

"Don't worry about me, Magnus I can handle myself" Daniel nodded at what his girl said while Magnus smiled and said

"I promise you that I will never underestimate a girl again" Daniel and Genevieve smiled "I hope you guys have a safe travel and that Northern Isle will have as much help as you need from Arendelle and Leocia" the two nodded and said thank you to Magnus who bowed "I need to leave as I am needed back at the castle" then as he was leaving the boat Genevieve playfully called out.

"Tell Elsa hi" Magnus froze at the spot and the two could tell he was blushing even though his back was turned around then Magnus just waved behind him and left. Back at the castle, Magnus was feeling a little hungry and dinner was a couple hours away so he decided to go to the kitchen to as Porter to make him a snack.

"Porter?" Magnus asked as he looked around the kitchen trying to find the head chef, he weaved through a couple of chefs and he finally found Porter. He was a short man, Porter was quite old around his fifties and been working for the royal family for a long time. He had black hair and brown eyes "Hey Porter" he walked over to head chef who smiled

"Hello Captain Magnus what can I do for you?" he asked nicely to Magnus who couldn't help to smile back.

"Please may I have something to eat" Magnus asked like a child making Porter laugh as he nodded and started cooking him a snack "that won't ruin my dinner" Porter nodded as he watched him cook

"wait a tick" Porter looked at Magnus "I thought you could cook, I heard that you are a good cook why don't you cook?" Porter asked him who just playfully shrugged.

"I can't be bothered to cook right now" Magnus gave him a toothy grin making Porter roll his eyes making Magnus smile even more.

"Lazy" the chef muttered under his breath making Magnus laugh as Porter handed him a plate of food for him to eat "How is it?" he asked nervously while he was eating his food.

"This is..." he paused as Porter sucked in his breath "amazing" the chef sighed in relief as Magnus tucked in to his snack. As Magnus was eating, Gerda burst into the door and was breathing heavily "Gerda what's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

"Captain Magnus, the Queen.." Magnus got up quickly "she has fainted in the throne room" Magnus sprinted towards the throne room and opened the door where he saw Elsa's council was crowding around her not knowing what to do.

"ELSA!" Magnus dashed towards the queen who was unconscious on the floor, Magnus lifted her up in his arms in a bridal carry "I'll take her to her room, fetch the royal doctor" he instructed one of the council member who nodded and left quickly to do what he was told. Magnus took Elsa to her room while Anna was following him like shadow, Magnus carefully placed her on her bed and felt her forehead and sighed in relief because he didn't feel her catching a fever. Anna sat next to the bed who was ready to burst into tears "Anna it's okay Elsa is strong don't worry" Magnus kissed her on the forehead before he sat on the other side of the bed holding one of Elsa's hand.

After a few minutes the royal doctor examine Elsa then came to a conclusion "It's nothing to worry the Queen just fainted due to stress and not eating properly" Anna and Magnus sighed in relief "so when she wakes up, she needs to eat and have a good rest and she should be fine" after that the doctor left with Anna leaving Magnus alone in Elsa's room.

It was the late afternoon and Magnus waiting patiently for Elsa to wake up and refused to sleep until she woke up, Magnus was reading a book with one hand while the other hand was holding Elsa's small hand then a raspy voice spoke "Magnus" he shut the book when he felt her hand hold his hand tightly.

"Elsa" Magnus kissed her hand that she was holding and smiled "thank god you are all right" Magnus watched Elsa gave him a weak smile then she tried to get up but Magnus gently pushed her back down "Elsa don't, you need to rest I'll get you something to eat, be right back"

Elsa childishly counted how long it took for Magnus to come back; after he came back Elsa finished counting at four minutes thirty five when Magnus came in her room with a tray of food and placed it in front of her and she started to eat while he just love to watch her. Elsa was so hungry that she didn't notice Magnus watching her lovingly. After she was finished she accidentally let out a small burp making her blush red while Magnus laughed softy "Excuse me" she said while Magnus shook his head and gave her a kiss on the forehead before replying

"Its fine your Majesty" his smile got bigger "you know people think that you aren't like Anna but I can see you two are very similar" Elsa blushed even redder then Magnus turned serious "Well Lady Genevieve and Daniel have taken the Black Shark that has all the supplies that Arendelle have given back to the Northern Isle" he informed her as she took a drink of her ice cold water while Magnus just sat beside her bed "I'm just waiting for a reply from Leocia" Elsa nodded as she finished the food.

"Thank you Magnus for informing me" Magnus put the tray on her bedside table "Magnus?" he looked at her as she lifted the covers "I need a cuddle" Magnus gave a cheeky smile as he took off his boots and joined her in her bed "much better" sighed happily as she nuzzled in Magnus's chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist to puller her closer to him then he watched her slowly fall asleep again.

"Get some more sleep your Majesty" he whispered as he ran his fingers through blond soft hair and Elsa eye's started to get tired again then she lightly smacked him.

"I told you numerous times to call me Elsa you moron" Magnus just smiled as Elsa who was lightly snoring then there was a soft knock on the door and opened revealing Anna and Gerda who couldn't help to smile at the two. Gerda took the tray and playfully winked at Magnus who blushed while Anna looked like she was about to explode with happiness before they closed the door behind them to give them some privacy.


	4. Chapter 4

"oh my god, oh my god" Anna said as she pacing around the room wearing her wedding dress as Elsa was just watching her sister running around the room panicking.

"Anna calm down" she spoke softly as she grabbed her sister by the shoulders to stop her from moving

"Calm down? How can I calm down, it's my wedding" her eyes widen "oh my god its my wedding! Elsa it's my wedding!" Anna started to hyperventilate and Elsa was trying her best as the maid of honour to calm her down.

Meanwhile Kristoff was doing the same thing as Anna was and Magnus was trying to calm him down too "What do I do Magnus, what if Anna thinks I'm not worthy and leave or what if I say the wrong thing" Kristoff went on babbling about different scenarios that will not happen but he thought it could happen while Magnus was sat on the bed wearing a black tail coat that had gold epaulettes on his shoulders, white shirt with a black tie and a dark grey waistcoat, his trousers was black that was tucked into black boots, Kristoff was wearing something similar but in a dark blue colour.

"Kristoff!" Magnus shouted causing him to stop pacing, he got up and said "nothing bad is going to happen it's your wedding day, Anna loves you and won't leave you okay?" Kristoff nodded as he took a deep breath "come on let's get to the church"

Kristoff was in a small room in the church, trying to calm down as people were taking their seats. Magnus went to check on Anna, he knocked on the door and waited "who is it?" Anna's voice boomed causing Magnus to shake his head and laugh "if it's you Kristoff you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding"

"No its Magnus, may I come in?" he asked then the door opened revealing Elsa who opened the door and his heart stopped when he saw Elsa "I- I mean- what I mean to say was-wow" Magnus finally finished. Elsa giggled when Magnus went in.

"Thank you Magnus" she kissed his cheek then Magnus looked at Anna

"Well don't you look beautiful Anna" Magnus hugged Anna "how are the nerves?" he asked as Anna laughed

"Killing me, I'm half exited and half scared does that make sense? How's Kristoff?" Magnus just shrugged then replied

"Like you pacing and asking advice from Sven now, through the window" Magnus replied as Elsa and Anna laughed "well Anna see you down the aisle" Magnus kissed her on the cheek before going to Elsa and giving her a quick kiss "see you later, my beautiful Elsa" Elsa blushed as Magnus cheekily winked at her before heading out the door.

"Elsa your blushing" Anna teased her sister who shook her head "you know all the girls in town are jealous of you for dating Magnus, who all of women in Arendelle has voted him the hottest guy" Elsa blushed even more causing Anna to laugh "good thing you have him whipped"

"It is, I'm pretty sure he knows what would happen if he cheated, he will be in a frozen nightmare" Anna and Elsa laughed then the sound signalling that it was time for Anna to make her entrance "come on let's get you hitched".

Elsa had walked Anna down the aisle while Magnus and Kristoff were waiting for them. The wedding was a beautiful event and it was the reception. Anna and Kristoff were dancing with each other making Elsa smile as she forced Kristoff to take some dancing lesson which paid off in the end. "Magnus you are not going to believe this" Alex went over to his brother "Noah has been talking to only one girl throughout the night" Magnus looked to where Noah was and he was talking to a beautiful woman who had black hair and caring brown eyes and he instantly knew who she was

"you know who that is?" Erika asked as she was holding baby Toby.

"Yeah that's Evanna? Well I'll be never thought Noah would be the one to fall for non royal" Elsa, Alex and Erika looked at where the two was and it looked liked the two was having a good time laughing and talking. Magnus smiled "Evanna works in Fredrick and Marie's bakery" he informed them.

"Hey! Noah is not the only one who fell for a non royal" Magnus looked at Erika who raised an eyebrow at him "I do believe that I was a simple florist when I met your brother, Alex" Magnus rolled his eyes at what Erika said "you're the only one who fell for a royal, a queen no less"

"Hey, in my defence I lost my memory which lead to me believing that I was just a commoner besides not my fault that I fell in love with the queen" Magnus wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist as he looked out the window where Elsa made a snow playground for the children to play in with Olaf.

It was Christmas in two weeks, Elsa and Anna was excited as they started decorating the palace to prepare for Christmas. Magnus was happy that his family was travelling to celebrate Christmas with them, right now Magnus was in his room enjoying his day off and he gave all of his men days off as they deserved it. He was sat on his bed drawing on a piece of parchment then his door opened "Magnus?" Olaf called out as he entered "what are you doing?" he waddled towards Magnus who smiled and showed him the picture he was drawing which was Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf "hey that's me!" he said happily making Magnus smile "this is very good, how do you draw like this?" Olaf asked Magnus who shrugged as another person entered

"Magnus, Olaf we need your help to decorate the tree" Anna told the two who nodded and went with Anna to the throne room where there was a large tree that Kristoff and Sven brought over from the forest. Elsa was using her powers to make snow tinsel around the Christmas tree. Magnus smiled at the village children helping to decorate the trees, it was Magnus and Anna's idea to ask the village children to help them prepare for Christmas and they were holding a festival in the castle for everyone in Arendelle to have fun and enjoy also to spread the Christmas spirit.

"Maggie" Rosie ran over to Magnus who picked her up and hugged her tightly "Merry Christmas" she said happily making him smile

"Merry Christmas to you too sweetie" he kissed her on the cheek before placing her on the ground "the tree is looking great, why don't you finish it" Rosie nodded and ran back to where the children, Anna, Olaf and Kristoff. Magnus was looking around for Elsa who was nowhere to be seen then suddenly a pair of soft cool covered his eyes causing him to smile.

"Guess who?" a sweet voice said cheekily but Magnus pulled her hands away from his eyes.

"Merry Christmas my love" Magnus leaned down to kiss Elsa. As they were kissing all the children with Anna, Olaf and Kristoff made an ooing sound causing them to break apart and started laughing. Elsa and Magnus went over and help finish decorating the tree.

The next morning "How are you feeling today Areo?" Magnus asked as he was squatted down to pet his horse who was laying down clearly unwell "It's been two days seen you haven't stood up, please buddy get better" the horse snorted making Magnus sigh as got up and closed Areo's pen to leave the horse to get some rest.

"Still not feeling better?" Elsa asked Magnus who sighed as he looked back to his horse's pen then he shook his head.

"It's not good for a horse to lay down for too long" Magnus informed Elsa who gave him a comforting hug "Thanks I needed that my love" he kissed her forehead "come on lets go you still have your job to do, let's leave Areo to get some rest" the two left to return back to the castle.

As they were making their way to castle as snow started to fall causing them to look up then Magnus looked at Elsa who shook her head as she raised her hands up in defence "It's not me" Magnus smiled as he picked Elsa by the waist and spun them around making them laugh happily together "Magnus put me down now" Magnus slowly put her down on the ground but still had his arms around her waist as he looked up in the sky to watch the snow fall.

"I love the snow" Elsa raised an eyebrow at Magnus who just kept smiling at them.

"Is that so?" she playfully said to Magnus who nodded and kissed her forehead and replying.

"Yep because it reminds me of my beautiful Snow Queen" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You are just charming aren't you?" Magnus smiled as reached the castle door.

"I thought that was the Prince's job" Elsa smiled as she watched Magnus got rid of the snowflakes it his hair before he opened the door for her.

Elsa was busy in the council so Magnus was free from duty for a couple of hours. Magnus took this chance to visit a special place in the town of Arendelle. "Marcus is it finished?" he asked the shopkeeper who smiled and gave him a small box. Magnus carefully opened the box and smiled when he saw the small delicate beautiful ring nestled inside "It's beautiful, you really outdone yourself Marcus" Magnus complimented the blacksmith who smiled.

"Thanks, can't believe you're going to propose to her majesty" Magnus sheepishly smiled as he hid the ring in his pocket before anyone could see "Magnus?" the door opened it was Elsa which made Magnus blush as he quickly looked down at his pocket to make sure the ring was out of sight

"Majesty" Marcus and Magnus bowed as Elsa entered and walked towards Magnus

"What are you doing here?" she asked Magnus who glanced towards Marcus as they thought of something to say.

"Well you see...ummm...your majesty...I was asking Marcus for some umm" Magnus was waiting for Marcus to jump in and save him.

"Magnus wanted see the weapons I made for his men" Magnus mouthed thank you to him and he just smiled back.

"Oh okay thank you, Marcus" he bowed then Elsa turned to Magnus who sighed in relief "Magnus come on, we still haven't finished decorating yet" Magnus groaned making Elsa roll her eyes while Marcus laughed "oh come on stop complaining"

"You're so whipped" Marcus called out as Elsa was dragging Magnus out.

As they were still decorating the ball room for the celebration in two days where all the people in Arendelle was welcome to celebrate with them "Captain, Captain Magnus" one of Magnus's workers burst into the throne room.

"What is it Anders?" Magnus asked as he was holding the ladder steady for Kristoff while he was hanging tinsels on the pillars.

"Its Areo" Magnus quickly ran towards his horse and Kristoff almost fell off the ladder but thankfully Olaf held the ladder steady as he started to make his way down. Elsa and Anna went after Magnus who sprinted towards his beloved horse's pen to see, Areo breathing heavily.

"Areo is giving birth" the stable boy who had been working in the Arendelle royal stable for years

"She was pregnant" Magnus spoke as he got in and kneeled to pet his horse "that's why she's been eating a lot and not feeling very well so the father is..." Magnus looked at the pen across and saw Elsa's horse, Azure who was a greyish horse that was looking worriedly towards his horse "Azure come here" Magnus led him out the pen and put him to the pen next to Areo so he could see what was happening.

"Magnus" Magnus turned to see Elsa and Anna running over to them "what's happening?" Elsa asked as she petted her horse

"Looks like Areo is pregnant with your horse" Elsa smiled as she gave her horse a kiss "come on girl, you can do it" Magnus encourage his horse as she started pushing the foal. After an hour has passed Areo had finally given birth to a healthy foal. The foal was a blue roan with Azure's hazel eyes "you want to name it Elsa?" Magnus asked the queen who entered the pen and watched the foal drinking the milk from Areo.

"I want to name him Jolly since he was born in one of the happiest times of the year" Magnus smiled and replied

"Okay, Jolly it is" Magnus helped Elsa up and the stable boy left the Areo and Jolly's pen for them to have some privacy then Magnus went over to Azure and lead him inside where his mate and new born son was "go on boy, happy Christmas" he closed the pen door behind him and left the family of horses alone.

The next day, Magnus woke up early to see his horse laying down with her new son, Jolly and his mate Azure sleeping next to her. Magnus was drawing the family of horses, he was too busy to notice Elsa looking over his shoulder to see his beautiful drawing "That's amazing Magnus" she compliment to Magnus who jumped a little in surprised.

"Thanks Elsa but you know not to sneak up on me" Magnus warned Elsa who just smiled before kissing Magnus on the cheek as he signed the bottom right of the piece of parchment which he always done.

"It's pay back from sneaking up on me all the time" Magnus rolled his eyes as he just kissed her forehead before Areo woke up and walked over to Elsa and her master who gave her an apple

"You did good, girl" he patted his head as the horse snorted as she nodded making Elsa and Magnus laugh.

"I hope you have Azure whipped like I've done to your master" Elsa joked as Magnus rolled his eyes as Areo neighed happily and nodded making Elsa laugh "us girls have to stick together right?" Areo nodded making Magnus shake his head.

The next morning, it was the Christmas festivals tomorrow night, Elsa and Anna was busy planning and bossing Kristoff and Magnus around to make sure that everything was perfect for the event and Magnus's family was coming over again to celebrate Christmas with them. Even though the original plan was for them to go Leocia but the Wolff family knew that Noah wanted to see Evanna again so they decided to go back instead "ow my feet are killing me" Magnus sat down as he massaged his aching feet from moving around so much from the start of early morning to midday he was nonstop moving. He's been busy from doing his job as the captain of the guards and being bossed around by the royal sisters.

"I've never been so tired in my life" Kristoff sat next to Magnus who just closed his eyes and massaging his broad shoulder as well "I can't believe we are so whipped by Elsa and Anna" Magnus nodded in agreement "sheesh, I think we moved the table around a hundred times today" Kristoff complained as Magnus just nodded too tired to reply "I bet we'll be asleep when the festival starts tomorrow" Magnus laughed as the two of them closed their eyes and relaxed.

"HEY GUYS" a cheerful voice causing them to open their eyes and looked at the happy snowman who skipped towards them "what are you two doing sitting down Anna and Elsa are looking for you two" the men groaned.

"Olaf we are not full of energy like you, why don't you go and help instead" Magnus offered the snowman who gave them a cute toothy grin.

"Kay" he giggled as he ran to help as Magnus and Kristoff closed their eyes again to try to get some rest.

"Hey Sleeping Beauties wake up" Anna shouted causing them to open their eyes to see Elsa and Anna with their arms crossed in front of their chest with a glare on their faces which made Magnus and Kristoff gulp loudly "you promised you guys will help us"

"We're sorry it's just that we're just taking a break, forgive me" Magnus apologized to Anna and Elsa who looked at each other then back at their men "I'm sorry it's just we've been up early in the morning preparing and we promise to make it up to you two" Anna and Elsa raised their eyebrow at Magnus who signed then walked over to Elsa and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close to him "I'll make it up to you now, my Queen" Magnus leaned down to kiss Elsa soundly and passionately on her lips which caused Elsa's heart to skip a beat and flutter but kissed him back when they parted Elsa was blushing red "Am I forgiven?" he asked Elsa who nodded while Anna just stared at Kristoff.

"Why can't you be like that" Kristoff rolled his eyes before pulling Anna in for a kiss when they parted Anna spoke "Okay fine you guys are forgiven, come on let go, Magnus's family is docking soon" Anna and Elsa walked ahead while Magnus and Kristoff smiled at each other and gave each other a high five.

"Now we know how to get out of trouble" Kristoff spoke making Magnus laughed and agreed "come on" At the docks, all of them was waiting for the boat of Leocia to dock after ten minutes of waiting the boat that belong to the royal family came into view in the horizon. "Prince Magnus" he turned to see Evanna wearing a simple light green dress she bowed.

"Please call me Magnus" Magnus replied then the girl bowed towards Anna and Elsa

"Your majesties" Elsa and Anna smiled at her and replied

"Like what Magnus said, call us Anna and Elsa" Evanna nodded then started to blush when the boat was docked and the royal family got off the boat.

"EVIE" Noah dashed out and picked her up by the waist and spun them around "good to see you" Noah without thinking gave her a kiss not remembering his family and friends were watching "oops sorry" Evanna was blushing while Magnus and Alex just smirked at each other.

"Hey I thought no girl was ever going to whip you Noah" Alex called out as Magnus laughed while Noah was blushing red and growled at his brothers "oh Noah is in love" Alex and Magnus started making kissy faces at Noah and Evanna. The girl with Noah was blushing a brilliant red in embarrassment while one of the Princes of Leocia was red with anger.

"Shut up" Noah warned them but Alex and Magnus kept teasing them until "You idiots better run!" he started to charge towards them

"Uh-oh better run Alex" Magnus and Alex started running while Noah was chasing them, Noah was gaining on them so Magnus quickly scaled up the building and Alex was still running on the ground.

"How in the hell did you do that?" Alex panted as he kept running then he ran into a pole causing him to fall to the ground making everyone laugh at the brother's antics. Magnus jumped from building to building then jumped back into the ground to his brother who was seeing stars.

"Mate you okay?" Magnus asked as Noah and Magnus help him to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine how in the hell did you climb like that?" Alex asked as they made their way back to where everyone was.

"Remember how I used to climb trees when I was little, I guess s I just improved it to climbing buildings" Alex and Noah nodded "I'm sorry we teased you Noah it's just that we never thought you would find a girl"

"Alright I admit I was wrong, I guess I can be tamed" Noah admitted causing Magnus and Alex to smile then Erika handed Toby to his grandmother before storming up to her husband.

"ALEXANDER HUGO WOLFF" she shouted that caused the three princes to shiver in fear "you are in trouble with me, I thought I told you not to tease your poor brother and looked what happened you ran into a pole now you have a bump on your forehead" Alex was too afraid to speak as Magnus and Noah ran back to their girls and all of them watched as Erika was shouting at her husband who was looking down like a child being scolded by his mother.

"Evanna, trust me once you get over the Wolff men charm you are going to be able to control them" Queen Anita playfully spoke making Evanna smile and blush while Magnus and Noah was just watching Alex getting his ass handed to him by his wife "isn't that right dear?" Anita looked at her husband and quickly nodded as he was too afraid to anger his wife and get the same treatment like his son.

"I'm thankful that my girl doesn't have powers" Noah nudged Magnus who glared at his brother then looked at Elsa who raised a playful eyebrow at him making him gulp loudly "I'm afraid to see what she can do when she's angry"

"Well your girlfriend can bake so be careful of what you eat" Magnus returned to Noah who lost his smug smile then looked at Evanna who was talking to his mother intently making him to smile "come on let's go inside and get some hot chocolate" Magnus offered "would you like to come with us Evanna?"

"I would love too" she bowed then Noah lifted her up in his arms "NOAH!" she shouted in surprised then Alex and Magnus picked up their girls in the arms as well.

"MAGNUS" "ALEX" Elsa and Erika shouted in unison.

"Race you guys there" Noah started to run with Evanna towards the castle then Alex and Magnus started to run after them while the girls and everyone giggled. In the end Magnus and Elsa won as Magnus was used to running long distance then it was a tie between Alex and Noah. The three boys were breathing heavily as their girls giggled.

"Silly boys" Elsa said to the other girls who giggled in agreement before each girl gave their boys a kiss on the lips for a job well done. The three brother's stomach grumbled at the same time causing everyone to laugh "Come on let's get you boys inside to eat" Magnus kissed Elsa's nose as Olaf came running out as Rosie was chasing him. Magnus picked up Rosie in his arms and said

"What are you doing here, Rosie?" Rosie giggled as Magnus started tickled her

"Uncle Maggie ha ha stop please" she begged and he stopped torturing her "I'm here with grandma and grandpa went to visit his friend, Anna asked them if she could bake for the celebration tomorrow" Magnus nodded before kissed her forehead and placing her down to the floor "Can I please continue to play with Olaf?" Rosie went to ask Elsa who smiled and replied

"Of course you can Rosie" the little girl squealed in happiness as she ran over to Olaf.

"Do you want to play Pirate Olaf?" Olaf nodded in happiness as Rosie grabbed his stick hand and took him back into the castle to play.

"I'm never going to be used to that snowman" Alex commented as he watched his wife pick up Toby in her arms.

"How do you think I feel but you can't help but smile when he's around" Magnus commented "come on let's eat" As they were eating they all got to know Evanna better and they were loving her and all of them were thinking the same thing. She was perfect for Noah. After they finished, they were just having a fun chat until Marie came into the dining room "Magnus, I need your help" Marie bowed "your majesties" then turned to Magnus who nodded and excused himself from the table.

"What do you want me to do?" Magnus asked as he pulled his sleeves of his poet shirt and washed his hands.

"Can you help me ice the cupcakes" Marie told Magnus who nodded and grabbed the piping bag before walking over to the fifty dozen cupcakes.

"Any specific design?" Magnus asked Marie who shook her head as she started making a cake. Magnus piped with accuracy and started playing with the designs on the cupcakes some of them had a small head of Olaf, snowflakes, anything that was related to the Christmas theme.

"May I help?" Magnus and Marie turned to see Elsa with a sweet smile on her face

"Where is everyone?" Magnus asked Elsa who replied

"Anna is entertaining them" Magnus nodded "can I offer any assistance?"

"Yes dear you could help by icing the cupcakes with Magnus" Marie spoke and Elsa nodded as Marie handed her a piping bag "do you know how to use it dear?" Elsa shook her head making the woman laugh "its fine dear 'm pretty sure Magnus won't mind teaching you" Marie turned back to continue baking. Magnus went behind Elsa and placed his hands on top of hers, Elsa tried to ignore the fact that her man's warm breath were on her neck making the hairs stand up.

"Okay the trick to icing is to not to squeeze to hard" Elsa didn't trust her voice so she nodded "like this" Magnus used his hands to guide Elsa's hands and lightly added pressure on Elsa's hands so small amount of icing came out of the pipe "what do you want to do first love?" Magnus asked in a low voice causing her to blush then reply.

"um...a snowman please" Magnus smiled as he nodded and started designing the snowman. After a couple of minutes has passed and Elsa smiled at the Olaf looking snowman design.

"Not bad sweetheart, just need to do that a couple more thirty times" he playfully joked as Elsa looked worried but Magnus just gave her a kiss on the lips "you will do fine, my love" Magnus left and started piping the other treats that was to be served tomorrow.

Magnus had done thirty dozen while Elsa still had done ten as she was making sure there were perfect. He walked over to Elsa and watched that she had so much concentration as she carefully piped the cupcake "Elsa sweetheart, you need to be a lot faster" Elsa blushed as she spotted that Magnus had done more than she did.

"I'm sorry I guess I just wanted it to be perfect" she admitted making Magnus laugh then gave her a kiss when they parted.

"Elsa it's doesn't have to be perfect, you will be here until next week if you keep going at this pace" Magnus joked then saw Marie finished her tenth cake "Marie why don't you go home, I'll take care of it" Marie kissed Magnus on the cheek and said thank you before bidding them good night "Elsa you can go to bed to, it's getting late" Elsa was about to argue but she yawned "Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow, now go, get to bed" Magnus pushed her out the kitchen door.

Early in the morning, Elsa went down to the kitchen and was shocked to see that all the cakes and treats were beautifully decorated and there was Magnus asleep on the kitchen counter. Elsa walked over to Magnus and up close could see that Magnus was in a deep sleep, he was putting the weight on his head with his hand that was propped up "Magnus?" Elsa whispered but Magnus kept sleeping "Maggie?" she said in a childish voice but Magnus was still fast asleep then the door opened and Elsa smiled to see Marie with a smile on her face.

"Feel asleep didn't he" Marie was shocked that all of the cakes and treats she baked was decorated by Magnus "He finished it all, my god he was determined to finish the cakes"

"They are beautifully decorated" Elsa commented as Marie agreed "you taught him didn't you?" Marie smiled then replied.

"Only the basics love, Magnus is good at baking but what's he's really good at is cooking" Elsa agreed then feeling playful Marie added "I bet there's something else he's very good at right Elsa?" she winked playfully at the queen who blushed deeply making Marie laugh then said "come on let's get him to wake up"

"Maggie come on wake up" Elsa tried again but Marie shook her head

"Magnus was probably up all night so he doing the cakes so the only way to wake him up, cover your ears your Majesty" Elsa did what she was told as Marie picked up to metal pans and went next to Magnus then bang the two pans together creating a loud bang which made Magnus fell off the chair.

"OOWW" Magnus covered his ears as the ringing in his head then he opened his eyes to look at Marie who just smirked "What the heck was that about Marie?" Magnus stood up to shaking his trying to get rid of the ringing "you need to stop doing that, Marie"

"Well the queen has been trying to wake you up and I just sped it up" Marie grinned at Magnus who rolled his eyes then Marie kissed him on the cheek and said "thank you for finishing the cakes"

"You deserve to relax, go on you and Fredrick should go have a rest and we'll see you at the celebration tonight" Marie sighed then agreed and left the two alone. Magnus walked over to Elsa and said "you know to wake me up you just have to kiss me" he said playfully as Elsa cocked one of her eyebrow up sexily at Magnus as she crossed her arms in front of her chest

"Oh really?" Magnus nodded as he cupped her cool cheek "Magnus were in the kitchen" she said nervously but he kept leaning in close

"I'll be honest, I have been awake since you called me Maggie and was waiting for you to kiss me to wake me up" Elsa rolled her eyes before Magnus kissed her lovingly then the door opened causing them to part

"Oh sorry Your Majesty" Gerda said as Magnus and Elsa blushed a little "Master Magnus, your brother's are waiting for you at the training grounds" Magnus eyes widen in shocked

"Oops I forgot, I'll see you later, Elsa" Magnus quickly kissed her on the cheek before leaving the kitchen, a blushing red Elsa and Gerda who was just smirking at the queen.

"Are you alright your majesty?" Gerda asked as she examined the cakes they were serving tonight at the celebration "You guys did an amazing job Milady" Elsa smiled "I'll put these somewhere cool so they don't go off"

Magnus met with his brothers in the training grounds where he trained his men "Hey Mags there you are" Alex and Noah waved at their brother who ran over to them "come on show us what you have learned here in Arendelle little brother" Alex pulled out his sword as Magnus picked up his sword.

"I'll show you why I am the Captain of the guards" Magnus looked around to see his men, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Evanna and his family watching them then he noticed Noah pulled out his two swords "hey this isn't fair" Magnus complained but Noah just playfully shrugged and smirked.

"Don't worry I won't break that pretty face of yours" Noah said to Magnus who frowned and glared at his brother.

"You are going to pay for that" Magnus spat as he picked up his circular shield "Ready...set...go!" Magnus jumped back to create some space between his brothers and started planning his moves. Alex and Noah charged at the same time, Magnus shielded Alex and focused on Noah then Magnus kicked Alex's sword far away then used his sword to send one of Noah's swords in the other direction. The two princes ran for their swords so Magnus took this chance to plan his next move then talked to his men "alright men, watch as I will take them down at the same time"

"NO way"

"I don't believe you"

"Liar! Your telling lies" Magnus's men shouted at the same time as Magnus turned to his brothers who was ready to attack. Magnus threw the shield towards Noah and Alex who stepped to the side and watched the shield implanted the ground.

"What was that Magnus?" Noah asked his brother who just smirked.

"5...4...3...2...1" Magnus counted down then pulled back his left arm then the brother were hit in the back by the shield and went back to Magnus's arm. Everyone went silent as Noah and Alex on the floor groaning in pain.

"How did you do that?" Alex groaned as he got up.

"Wires, I attached the wires before the fight, it's was just a test to see if it worked and it did" Magnus smiled as he helped his brothers on their feet "well I guess I just proved why I am the Captain of the guards" he said cheekily as the brother's rolled their eyes.

"Good show" Alexander patted Magnus's back proudly "defiantly a Wolff" Magnus smiled before putting his sword away and lifting Elsa by the waist and spun around making Elsa and him laugh.

"Magnus put me down!" Elsa said to Magnus who smiled as he slowly put her down on to her feet and give a kiss on the cheek "Magnus your family is here" Elsa blushed but Magnus just smiled then dipped Elsa down and gave her a soundly kiss.

When they parted Magnus just gave her a goofy smile at Elsa who smacked him on the arm "Magnus! I don't believe you" everyone laughed at the two.

Tonight was the celebration, everyone was having the time of their lives. There was music, dancing, games and lot more. The royals talked to everyone not caring about their status, Magnus and Evanna was helping handing out cakes to the children and adult. "Magnus can I have one?" Olaf waddled over to Magnus who smiled and gave him a cupcake that had a design of him "LOOK it looks like me" he shouted excitedly making Magnus and Evanna smile as they continued handing out the food.

"Can I have one?" Magnus looked up to see Elsa with a smile on her face.

"Of course my Queen" Magnus picked up a chocolate cupcake with a snowflake icing "hope you like it" Magnus said with a toothy grin.

"Magnus go have fun" Evanna said to Magnus who felt a little guilty "don't worry its fine, go" Evanna pushed him towards Elsa "Just come back in two hours so we can swap" Magnus nodded as he grabbed Elsa's cool hand and dragged her towards where the games were.

"What do you want do you want to play?" Magnus ask Elsa "so I can win you something" Elsa looked around then pointed to an archer booth

"How good are you at archery?" Elsa asked Magnus who smirked and said

"What do I get if I get you something?" Elsa stared at his cheeky smile then pulled him down and whispered in his ear

"I think I can think of something" Magnus smiled as he softly laughed before guiding her towards the game.

"One game please" Magnus asked laying down the exact amount of money then the man in the booth, which was Anders, handed him a bow and an arrow.

"One chance Captain" he informed him as Magnus nodded and draw the bowstring back confidentially. He took a deep breath and focused before letting bowstring go and the three watched as the arrow soared through the air. Magnus sucked back his breath and closed his eyes until he heard the arrow pierce through something, Magnus opened his eyes and smiled when he saw he hit the centre "Well done Captain" Magnus nodded "pick a prize"

"Elsa pick whatever you want" Magnus said to Elsa who smiled then looked at the different prizes then settled on a snow globe of the north mountain "Thanks Anders" the man nodded as they made their way around. After the celebration was done and everyone was helping to clean up when that was done, everyone but Elsa and Magnus went to bed. "Do you want to go for a walk, my Queen?" Magnus asked Elsa who smiled and replied

"I would love to" she wrapped her arm around his as they stared walking "thank you for the snow globe" Magnus smiled and kissed her forehead

"You know I was hoping you pick it" Magnus told Elsa who stared strangely at Magnus who just smiled cheekily at Elsa "Look inside it" Elsa did what he was told and her eyes widen in surprised at what was inside.

"What...is that what I think it is?" Elsa asked Magnus who smiled as he took the snow globe in her hands.

"yeah but the problem is getting it out without breaking it" Magnus said to Elsa who looked worriedly but Magnus kept smiling and covered the snow globe with one hand the other doing something to it. After a few seconds Magnus handed it back to Elsa who searched for the item in the globe.

"Where is it?" she asked then turned to Magnus who was on one knew with the ring in his hand "oh my god" she placed her hand on her heart as Magnus spoke softly.

"Elsa, my beautiful Elsa, I have fallen in love with since I first met you and me becoming your personal guard made me happy as I got closer to you, I fell in love with you even more" Elsa had icy tears coming down her face "I promise you here and now that I will never leave you and that my love for you will be eternal so Elsa, the queen of Arendelle and the queen of the ice and snow, would you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" Magnus finally asked Elsa who was too speechless and nodded making Magnus smile and put the ring on her left hand "Now you belong to me and only me" Elsa smiled as Magnus leaned down to kiss but Elsa covered his lips with her hand so she could speak

"Oh what have I gotten myself into" she joked to Magus who kissed her hand then she cupped his stubble cheek "I love you Magnus"

"I love you too" then they kissed each other passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up wake up wake up!" Magnus felt someone bouncing up and down the bed. One of his green eyes peaked to see Rosie jumping up and down the bed.

"Rosie what are you doing here?" Magnus sat up rubbing his eyes with his edge of his palm as Rosie crawled over to him then Magnus looked at his bedside to see that Elsa was gone.

"Queen Elsa said to wake you up" Magnus rolled his eyes as he opened the covers.

"Five more minutes, come here give me a cuddle" Rosie smiled and crawled to Magnus's chest and laid her head on his chest where his heart was then Magnus laid back down. Magnus loved doing this with Rosie or with Elsa and he hoped that when he and Elsa have children he would cuddle with them with Elsa in bed.

"Maggie?" Rosie whispered making Magnus laugh while his eyes was closed.

"hmm?" he hummed as he hugged Rosie closer to him.

"Are you and Elsa going to live happily ever after?" she asked cutely making Magnus open his eyes and replied

"I hope so sweetie" Rosie smiled as she burrowed into Magnus's chest more as Magnus closed his eyes again to get some more sleep until.

"Maggie?" Magnus smiled as he just sighed and replied

"Yes Rosie?"

"Can I play with your kids in the future?" she asked again making Magnus cupped her rosy cheek with his large hand and made her blue eyes look at him.

"Of course you may, I will make sure that they play with you every day with Olaf" Rosie smiled before laying her head on Magnus's chest again as Magnus ran his hand through her soft brown hair as Rosie started feeling sleepy then Magnus looked over to the door to see Elsa with a smile on her face.

"Hey" Magnus mouthed to Elsa who silently walked over to their bed and replied

"Hi don't you two look comfortable" she whispered making Magnus smile as he looked down to Rosie who was asleep "I sent her to wake you up not for her to fall asleep" Magnus shrugged and replied

"Well I know a certain queen loves to sleep and drools on me every night" Magnus replied in a hushed tone while Elsa glared at Magnus who just gave her a cheeky smile

"I don't drool, you'll pay for that, Magnus" she warned Magnus who carefully got Rosie off him and placed her down on their soft bed then walked over to Elsa and wrapped his strong arms around his waist.

"Sorry my love but you know that I love you right?" Elsa rolled her eyes at Magnus who just kissed her forehead "I promise that..." he grabbed her cool hand and placed it on his heart "I belong to you and nobody else, remember that" Elsa smiled as she cupped his cheek with the other hand.

"Elsa?" the door opened "You have a council meeting" Anna reminded her sister who sighed and replied

"Okay thanks Anna" she turned to look at Magnus "I'll be in meetings all morning and some of the afternoon" Magnus just smiled and kissed her forehead before speaking

"Elsa, it's okay, I understand don't worry, I promised Rosie that I'll take her horse riding, I'll see you later at dinner okay?" Elsa nodded as she watched Magnus walked over to the sleeping child

"Rosie come on, I thought you wanted to go horse riding" Rosie's eyes popped open and had a large smile on her face and zoomed out of the bed

"Come on Maggie lets go lets go" she said excitedly making the three of them laugh at Rosie's excitement.

"See you later my love" Magnus gave her a quick peck on the lips then turned to Anna "keep out of trouble" he playfully joked to Anna who rolled her eyes.

"Can't make any promises" Magnus laughed then looked at Elsa who just shrugged.

"I better go before Rosie jumps on a horse without any protection, Fredrick and Marie will have my head" Magnus joked making Elsa and Anna laughed as Magnus went after the little girl.

"I can't believe you're going to get married!" Anna squealed happily as Elsa just rolled her eyes then said

"Anna! Magnus just proposed couple of days ago, we haven't done any planning yet" Anna rolled her eyes and replied

"Bet you have been too busy celebrating" Elsa instantly knew what she was hinting at making her blush red while Anna laughed at her reaction "I'm sorry Elsa, had to do that" Elsa glared at her sister "come on you have meetings to attend to" Elsa groaned in annoyance as Anna pushed her out of the room into the council room.

"Okay think you got Rosie?" Magnus asked Rosie who was riding Jolly who was the right size for Rosie to ride for her first time. Magnus was leading Jolly with a harness while Rosie was getting used to holding the reins.

"I think so" Rosie said as she accidentally got the reins twisted and Magnus instantly spotted the mistake.

"Rosie remember to not twist the reins as it will confuse Jolly" Rosie nodded as she took in Magnus's advise. After five minutes Rosie was improving and feeling confident "Okay I think I got it Maggie" Rosie told Magnus who smiled then unhook the lead on Jolly's bridle.

"Stay here, I'll go get Areo" Magnus ran into the stables to get his horse then came out riding Jolly's mother. "Rosie do you want to ride into the forest for a while?" Magnus asked the little girl "do you think you're ready for that?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly to Magnus who smiled then he kicked Areo lightly and she started moving and Jolly followed his mother.

"Don't galloping away okay! Jolly isn't strong enough to do that yet" Rosie nodded as the two horses was going at a slow walking pace to the forest "Maggie?" Magnus looked at the little girl "What's going to happen to me when my grandparents aren't here" she asked sadly. The question made Magnus realized that even though she was young, she knew that her grandparents are old and looked like they won't live long.

"You'll live with me" Magnus said as they stopped the horses so he could place his hand on her shoulder "I promised that to your grandparents and parents that if something happens to them I take care of you" Rosie nodded sadly "Don't worry we'll be there to support you" Rosie nodded "come on live in the present" Magnus kissed her forehead "come on lets go" When they got back to the royal stables, they gave the horses a wash and a brushed before leading back in their pen "come on let's get you home" Magnus lifted Rosie and put her on his shoulders causing her to squeal happily.

"Come on Magnus faster lets go" she lightly kicked him like what she did with Jolly but Magnus frowned.

"Rosie I'm not a horse" Rosie smiled cheekily at Magnus who rolled his eyes as he made his way to Marie's bakery. Magnus knew they were close when he could smell , Marie's cakes which made him to walk faster towards his favourite place to eat.

"Rosie how was riding?" Marie came out covered with flour as Magnus carefully got Rosie off his shoulder and placed her on the floor then Rosie ran over to her grandmother and hugged her tightly

"It was fun, Maggie and I went riding in the forest" Marie listened carefully to her granddaughter who was excitedly telling her everything that she did then Evanna came out also covered with flour

"Oh Prince Magnus how are you?" she bowed at Magnus who shook his head.

"I've told you before Evanna call me Magnus, beside you actually did the impossible and got my brother whipped" he joked making Evanna smile shyly

"Congratulation on your engagement, Pr-" he look at her making her stop and start again "Magnus" he smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Evanna, my brother will be back soon" Evanna blushed a little while Magnus just looked at her then looked at the clock nearby and saw that it was nearly dinner "I need to go to dinner see you guys later" before Magnus reached the door Marie stopped him.

"Magnus wait" she handed him a circular box "give this is for you and Queen Elsa" Magnus smiled and said

"Thank you Marie" he gave her a kiss on the cheek then gave Rosie a kiss on the forehead "see you later" Magnus quickly made his way to dinner which he was late by ten minutes and he knew that Elsa hated tardiness. When he entered, he saw Elsa just looked at Magnus who flashed an apologetic smile as he took his seat next to Kristoff who whispered

"You're in hot water" he whispered to Magnus who glared at Kristoff and whispered back

"Well done, I didn't know that" there was a lot of sarcasm in Magnus's words making Kristoff roll his eyes at Magnus who started eating. There was awkward silence at dinner so Anna tried to create a conversation.

"So.." Anna started "how was riding with Rosie?" Magnus cleared his throat before answering

"It was okay, Jolly really likes Rosie" Magnus looked at Elsa who didn't look at him just kept looking at her food "Elsa I'm really really sorry I know you hate tardiness but I had a good reason why" Elsa didn't say anything just looked at Magnus who explained "I took Rosie home and I was talking to Marie and Evanna please forgive me" Elsa sighed

"Do you want to be King?" Elsa asked Magnus who said

"What? Why do you ask?" Magnus questioned Elsa who look at her hands and answered

"The council said that a King would be better than a Queen to rule Arendelle" Magnus looked at Anna and Kristoff who excused themselves so they have some privacy.

"And you believe them?" Magnus said to Elsa who shrugged "Elsa let it me guess it was Peter Nasmond, Kurt Termulo, Leonard Oswald?" these three old men wanted a male ruler for Arendelle and Magnus knew that they were a little sexist and they believe that Elsa was too soft to rule but everyone else knew that Elsa was strong and just ruler. Elsa nodded making Magnus sigh "I don't care but I'll be honest I don't know Arendelle as good as you" he cupped her cheek and whispered "I don't care if I become king or not, I just want to be with you" Elsa smiled "I rather be your guard"

"I love you Magnus" he smiled and gave her a kiss "we still have a wedding to plan" Magnus smiled and agreed with her.

The next day, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Magnus and Olaf was at the royal library. Anna and Kristoff was reading with Olaf with one of Elsa and Anna's old children book on the floor while Magnus and Elsa was sat on the sofa cuddling, Magnus had his back against the sofa arm chair with Elsa between his legs, planning their wedding "Okay blue and white is that okay?" Elsa offered to Magnus who replied

"Whatever makes you happy my love" Elsa smiled then Anna jumped in the conversation

"Wait your not arguing? Kristoff and I was shouting at each other at everything" Anna said while Magnus and Elsa just looked at each other and smiled then Magnus spoke

"Well before my family left, my dad said to just say yes to everything" Elsa, Anna and Kristoff laugh while Olaf asked

"so how about having a the circus performing, and fireworks" Magnus smiled at the snowman's enthusiasm but the problem was the circus had just left and won't be coming back till next year and Elsa and Magnus were planning to get married in a few months time.

"Olaf, the circus has just left besides my father said to say yes to everything" he pointed to Elsa "to what the bride says" Olaf nodded "but I promise there will be fireworks" he could see the happiness in his black eyes when he heard the word fireworks.

"Captain Magnus" one of the guards rushed into the library "there are unauthorized hunters hunting in the forest. Magnus sighed as he got up and gave Elsa a kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back soon...duty calls" Elsa nodded and said to be careful before he left with the guard. After Magnus and his men captured the hunters and put them in the cell so they could be trialled for hunting illegally in the forest. Magnus got back around late at night, he was covered in sweat and dirty so he went to take a bath. He sat on the bathtub cleaning himself from the filth that he collected from the forest. "Magnus?" a voice called out as the bathroom opened causing Magnus to turn to see Elsa wearing her bath robe "I was so worried about you" she walked over to him and knelt beside the tub, she cupped his cheek and Magnus turned his head so he could kiss her palm

"Sorry about that my queen but I needed to make sure that my men didn't get hurt" Magnus rolled his shoulders and wince at the soreness of his muscles. Without warning, Elsa joined him in the tub "E-Els-Elsa!" Magnus was shocked to see Elsa joining his bath then Elsa started giving his shoulders a massage which he moaned in satisfaction. After ten minutes they got out of the tub and went to bed as they were laying down Magnus broke the silence "Elsa do I really have to be a king?" Elsa raised her head from his chest to look him the eyes.

"Well you don't have if you don't want to" Elsa said to Magnus "I'm not going to force you into that position, I thought you wanted to be a King because Alex will be the king when your father passes and Noah is going to be his advisor and why don't you want to king?" she asked as Magnus sighed and replied

"When we're kids and bandits attacked the castle, my mother was being held hostage and the leader made my father choose between her or the city" Elsa gasped but Magnus continued "if it weren't for one of the guards who aimed his gun and shot the leader, my mother or city would be dead, that day I knew that being a king meant sometimes sacrificing someone you love to protect the people, I don't like the idea of being made to choose whose more important and if I am king, Elsa I would chose you no matter what but if your Queen I know that you would choose the people and I'll be fine with that" Magnus explained to Elsa who couldn't say anything but Magnus gave a small kiss on the forehead "come on let's get some sleep"

The next morning Magnus woke up to see Elsa sleeping soundly on his chest which made him smile happily as he ran his fingers through her thick blond hair which caused her to hum dreamily as she rubbed her cheek against his chest making him laugh softly "Magnus?" she muttered as her beautiful blue eyes opened to look at his emerald eyes "I don't want to chose between you or the people of Arendelle" Magnus sighed before leaning down to kiss on the cheek and replied

"If I do my job right you won't have to" Elsa sighed as she drew random things on his chest with her finger "We still have a wedding to plan my love" he reminded Elsa who smiled "You can have anything you want, so long as I get married to you in the end"

"Well we could have it in winter time" she offered making Magnus smile and playfully raise an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Now why that time of year my love?" he asked Elsa who smiled and conjured up snow floating above them.

"You're forgetting that I'm not only the Queen of Arendelle but the Queen of the Ice and Snow" Magnus smiled as he swapped their position so her back was on the mattress and he was on top.

"I know that, my Queen and I chose to follow my father's advice to just say yes to the bride" Elsa rolled her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips

"Your father is a smart man" Elsa said when they parted making Magnus smile before replying

"Yeah he's being married for a long time, he sat me, Noah and Alex down to teach us how to deal with our brides and how to ensure that we don't get punished and to be honest I think the men know that if I do anything bad certain things will be frozen" Elsa giggled at what her fiancée said

"Come on you need to get ready for work" Elsa said to Magnus who groaned and buried his head into the crook of her neck.

"Can't I just stay a day in bed with the woman I love" he muttered making Elsa laugh and hugged him tightly "I can't be bothered to train anyone right now"

"Do you want to be stuck in meeting with stuck up sexist old men?" Elsa offered Magnus who shook his head.

"You know why don't you just fire them and hire new ones?" he asked the queen who sighed and replied

"I wish it was that easy but they are people that know Arendelle more than me besides one of the men is scared after to threatened to use your sword on him won't be insulting me anytime soon" Magnus smiled at the memory.

"Hey I hate it when women are mistreated besides it was fun seeing him shake in his expensive boots" Elsa smiled then pushed Magnus off him and started to get dressed for the day. After a few seconds Magnus followed her and got changed into his uniform. Then they headed for breakfast where they saw Anna and Kristoff with Olaf eating their breakfast.

"Morning" Anna said gleefully as Magnus and Elsa took their seats as the servants served their breakfast "So Magnus you ready for tomorrow?" she asked excitedly to Magnus who thought deeply for a moment.

"Tomorrow?" he echoed the word to Anna who rolled her eyes.

"You know the jousting tournament" Magnus remembered "and the winner gets a kiss from the Queen, so are you competing?" she asked before taking a bite out of her toast.

"Of course I am, there is no way that I wouldn't let another man kissing Elsa" Magnus said making Elsa smile. The jousting tournament was created a year ago and was made to try and help Elsa find a suitor and last year it was Magnus who won and she remembered him blushing very red when Elsa kissed him on the cheek as a prize for winning. The joust was also where men from different kingdoms come to fight each other to prove who was the strongest and since that Elsa wasn't married the prize was a kiss from her and until she was married, she would be the prize at the jousting tournament. After she gets married to Magnus, other girls from Arendelle would be picked to give the kiss prize. Elsa and Anna knew that Magnus was very good at jousting knowing that him being named one of the best soldier and jouster in Arendelle so it was natural that he was representing Arendelle.

"What about when you two get married you still competing?" Olaf asked curiously to Magnus who shook his head "Why not?"

"Well the only reason why I did it last year is to try and get a kiss from Elsa because I was in love with her since I first met her" he blushed while Elsa smiled "so I think I rather watch because Elsa is the only person that I would like to kiss" Magnus said with a smile as he held Elsa's cool hand.

"Aww" Olaf said cutely "oohh what if I entered the jousting tournament" Magnus and Kristoff looked at each other then Kristoff interjected

"Olaf, buddy, I don't think your strong enough to lift a jousting sword and besides its dangerous" Olaf nodded then looked at Magnus.

"You better win" Magnus smiled and nodded.

"I promise" After breakfast, Magnus walked Elsa to the council room "I better go train, see you later" Magnus kissed her on the lips then kissed her left hand where he placed his mark on her.

"Bye be careful" Elsa called out to Magnus who kept walking and gave her a thumbs up making Elsa shake her head then entered the council room.

Two hours has passed and Magnus got cleaned from training his men and was making his way to train for the jousting tournament tomorrow. When he walked past the council room he felt the room very cold "HOW DARE YOU!" Elsa shouted causing Magnus to jump a little as his lover's voice echoed loudly "I told you before Magnus has no interest of being a king" Magnus knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he had to know what was happening so he just listened carefully.

"Queen Elsa we need a man on the throne" Magnus knew that this was Leonard Oswald. A short man who was in his fifties, he had white hair, grey eyes and wore spectacles. He has been in the council for a long time even before Elsa's father was king "If it's only a Queen it shows that Arendelle is weak and likely more people would attack us" Magnus shook his head as he knew that the man was wrong. People everywhere knew that Elsa was not weak but knew that Oswald was sexist man who believed that women were second class.

"I agree my queen if Magnus became King it will strengthen the ties with Leocia" Magnus recognized the voice it was Peter Nasmond who was a tall but fat man, he was in his late thirties, he had black hair and brown eyes. Magnus knew that the ties with his kingdom were strong even if Magnus and Elsa weren't courting and if he was king. The kingdom of Leocia was allied with a lot of other counties which would help out in an instant if they needed something.

"My Queen see the reason if Magnus is the King you can go spend time with your sister and not worry about being in these boring meetings" Magnus hissed at what Kurt Termulo said. Kurt was an idiot in Magnus's opinion; he should learn to think about what to say. Magnus knew that Elsa was getting angry but decided that she could handle it.

"You don't think I can run a kingdom if you haven't noticed gentlemen that I have been running Arendelle for nearly two years and Arendelle has grown in wealth and has prospered, I have already told you that Magnus made it clear that he isn't interested in becoming King!"

"Bu-" Oswald was stopped by Elsa who spoke over her

"I have had enough of you three not believing that I am unfit to rule Arendelle just because I'm a woman let me tell you something now I'm known as the Snow Queen for certain reasons and I will warn you now if you step out of line, I will personally deal with you and I will tell Captain Magnus who may I remind you hates it when women are mistreated, heed this warning men, now the three of you OUT" Magnus watched them leave with their tails between their legs while the other council men clapped at Elsa

"Well done my queen" one of the council men said as Magnus entered the room.

"Prince Magnus" all the council men got up and bowed at Magnus who sighed and said

"Just Captain Magnus would do, now can I have a private talk with the queen for five minutes?" he asked the remaining council men who nodded and left them alone "You okay?" Magnus asked worriedly to Elsa who sighed as she ran her hand through her platinum blond hair.

"That felt good" Magnus smiled "I doubt that they won't try a stunt like that again"

"You know you could have given me an order to throw them out, I would personally done that" Magnus offered to Elsa who smiled and nodded "I would have thrown them out of the window into the sea" he was half joking and half serious making Elsa laugh "Better let you get back to work, see you later" Magnus gave her a kiss on the forehead before he let the other councilmen enter.

"You know my Queen even if Magnus wasn't a prince we would have been happy if you have married him" one of the council men said to Elsa who smiled "We wanted to banish the idea that only royals can marry royals but looks like the two Princes of Leocia married non royals and Leocia is the strongest kingdom by far"

"Shall we continue?" Elsa asked the councilmen who nodded as the continued the meeting.

Magnus was breathing heavily as he and Areo were training for the joust "Cap!?" Anders ran over to him as he got off Areo and fed her an apple and gave her break. "We heard that your competing again in the jousting tournament" Magnus nodded as he started to take off his heavy armour "I heard Prince Albert is competing again" he froze on the spot when he heard the name that made his blood boil.

Prince Albert didn't know the meaning of the word no as he forced himself on Elsa on more than one occasion. The arrogant prince was from the Kingdom Raturna which was a sworn enemy to Leocia. Magnus's kingdom knew that Raturna was an evil and corrupted place as the King was someone who just killed innocent people for fun and women were treated like slaves. Raturna has threatened to attack Leocia all the time but everyone knew it was an empty threat as they didn't have much resources. Prince Albert was quite a tall man but Magnus was at least a head taller and wasn't as muscular as him but one thing Albert was known for is that he plays unfair.

Last year Magnus almost got killed by him when jousting with him in the final, Albert had his jousting sword to be made out of fully metal and hid it in a wood casing and the rules was suppose to be only wood. When Magnus got hit in shoulder which sent him flying of Areo but luckily his armour was strong but it still hurt. Magnus was even more determined to win and to make sure that he beat him again like last year.

"I will kick his arse" Magnus said confidentially making Anders smile then replied

"I know you will Cap" then his voice turned serious "but be carefully" Magnus nodded then lead Areo back into her pen where Jolly was eating and Anders followed him.

"Just promise me that while I'm competing that all the prince are not flirting with Elsa" Anders smiled as he shook his head and replied

"Yes Sir!" he said in a mocking voice as he saluted to Magnus who smirked and replied

"Very funny Sergeant Anders" he smiled as he petted his horse that was eating with Jolly while Azure was being washed by the stable hand "I need to get a bath and get ready for dinner and not be late again" Anders laughed as he knew the queen hated tardiness.

After dinner, everyone went to bed to get ready for tomorrow jousting. Magnus woke up very early in the morning and went to the barracks to prepare for the jousting tournament. Magnus got changed into his heavy armour just in case Prince Albert tried any tricks. Before he left he kissed the sleeping Elsa on her forehead making her give him a sleepy smile "Make sure everything is in tip top shape men" Magnus told his men who nodded as they were excited to see Magnus complete again. While Magnus's men were preparing for the jousting tournament, people from different kingdom came to compete were coming to Arendelle where Elsa and Anna were entertaining them. Leocia couldn't make it as they were busy. Magnus made sure that there was a guard with them at all times to make sure Prince Albert won't try anything when he wasn't around.

After three hours everything was finished, Magnus went to the throne room to see Elsa and the competition. "Captain Magnus" Elsa said playing the role of her queen. Magnus knew that a lot of people outside Arendelle and Leocia didn't know that they were getting married so he decided to play along and he bowed to the queen.

"Queen Elsa, everything is prepared for the joust that will commence in five hours" he said seriously then turn to his right to see Prince Albert standing tall and puffing his chest out "Prince Albert" he bowed "I hope the journey from Raturna was well?" he asked.

"Its fine" he said sharply then glared at him with his dark brown eyes "Are you competing again Captain?" he spat to Magnus who smirked and replied

"but of course I was asked by the Queen to represent Arendelle" Magnus looked at the man who had flaming red hair and dark brown eyes "I hope that we joust with each other again like last year" Prince Albert just nodded and grunted at him before turning towards the Queen.

"I heard that you are getting married my queen" he said with a tone of anger in his voice while Elsa just slyly looked over to Magnus who winked at her before she replied

"Yes I am, Prince Albert I am engaged to a Prince Magnus" she said seriously then Prince Albert looked at Magnus.

"He has the same name as the captain of your guards?" Elsa looked at Magnus who was struggling not to laugh then she continued

"Prince Magnus and Captain Magnus is very much like each other" she hinted to Prince Albert who didn't get the hint and said

"As in Prince Magnus of Leocia?" Elsa nodded "but he died in a shipwreck" Magnus frowned but Prince Albert didn't notice "Queen Elsa why Leocia as Raturna has more to offer than them" Magnus scoffed as he rolled his eyes but Elsa just scolded him "Besides where is the Prince is here?" he asked and Prince Albert was thinking about how to humiliate him. Elsa shook her head and replied

"Yes but he is doing his job right now so he asked Captain Magnus to compete for him" Magnus smiled then a voice called out

"Magnus!" Genevieve came and hug him tightly "thank you thank you" she repeated to Magnus who smiled then she turned to Elsa "my Queen the king of the Northern Isle have sent me to thank you for helping out and he promise to return the favour just as soon as everything is back to normal" Elsa smiled and nodded.

"Glad we were able to help Lady Genevieve" Prince Albert looked hungrily at her making Magnus clenched his armoured hands.

"My Lady, my name is Prince Albert of the powerful Raturna" he took one of her hands and kissed it while Genevieve looked at Magnus and Elsa who shrugged then her hand away as Daniel walked over to her "Is this your servant?" he asked rudely making Daniel glare at him.

"No Prince Albert this is my husband Daniel" Magnus and Elsa's eyes went wide open in surprise as she showed them their matching wedding ring while Prince Albert frowned then looked at Daniel up and down measuring him.

"What status is he?" he asked impolitely making Daniel glare at him then let Genevieve answer for him.

"He is a captain of the Northern Isle navy" she said proudly as Magnus and Elsa smiled while Prince Albert rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand why people want to marry, all women are good for is to spread their legs and give children" Daniel and Magnus almost attacked him but Elsa and Genevieve stopped them while glaring at him.

"I advise you not to say something like that because I can take that as a insult to the queen which can be punishable by death" Magnus gripped his sword tightly but luckily Elsa held his arm to try and calm him down but the Prince just scoffed and walked away "I can't wait to stab him with a jousting sword where the sun don't shine" he muttered under his breath but the three of them heard and smiled a little.

"Magnus please don't anger him, I don't want to risk Arendelle in war with Raturna" Elsa said to Magnus who nodded then replied

"You know that if that does happen Leocia, the Northern Isle and many more kingdoms will help right and Raturna doesn't have many loyal allies" he informed Elsa "but I promise I will only attack if you order me to" he kissed her hand before played the part of her personal guard wanting to keep Prince Albert from knowing that he was Prince Magnus. That man was so idiotic that it made Magnus laugh. He wanted to see the look in his eyes when he finds out.

The jousting began and since there were a lot of people competing they split it into two groups. Prince Albert in one group and Magnus was in the other group. Magnus didn't lose any of his jousting matches against noble men and princes and was waiting patiently for the winner of the other group which was no surprise was Prince Albert.

Magnus got on Areo and got ready with his wooden jousting sword then Magnus looked at Prince Albert who was riding in his gold armour with his jousting sword that was confirmed that it was wooden "READY..." Magnus and Prince Albert looked at each other before closing their helmets down "SET..." both of them gripped their jousting sword and reins "GO!" Magnus and Prince Albert kicked their horses to break into a gallop then aimed their long sword. Prince Magnus was a head by a little so Magnus quickly manoeuvred and missed Prince Albert's sword which allowed him to him on the shoulder causing Prince Albert to go flying off his horse and everyone in Arendelle cheered for Magnus "Next Round" the referee said as Magnus and Prince Albert got ready again but Albert stabbed Magnus into the his left arm with the impact it pierced through which caused Magnus to fall painfully on the floor.

"Magnus!" Elsa shouted as the crowed started to boo towards Prince Albert who just smirked at Magnus who started bleeding, his arm armour wasn't as strong as his chest armour and he didn't expect him to hit him there. Magnus pulled out the piece of Prince Albert's sword and felt his arm was on fire as he bled and a doctor looked at his condition

"Captain I advise to surrender because you have broken your arm" the doctor said to Magnus who looked at Prince Albert who was smirking smugly at him then wickedly winked towards Elsa making his blood boil the turned back to doctor.

"No just made a splint for my arm so I have support" Doctor was about to shake his head but Magnus said "NOW!" the doctor sighed as he nodded and grabbed a piece of wood and alighted it perfectly for him to be able to hold his jousting sword "Anders help me up" Anders helped Magnus on Areo who was scratching her hoof on the dirt to show that she was angry "Okay Areo lets finish this" Magnus petted Areo with his right hand while Areo snorted in agreement. Prince Albert looked shocked and thought that Magnus wouldn't be able to compete but looks like he was determined to win.

"READY...SET...GO" Magnus kicked Areo who galloped faster than before towards Prince Albert who cantered towards him, Magnus made sure to aim for his chest and make him fly off his horse. Everyone held their breaths as Magnus and Prince Albert was getting closer to each other then Magnus hit him first in the chest causing him to fly towards the crowd then Magnus arm gave out and dropped by his side and fell of Areo onto the ground.

"Magnus" Elsa ran over to him as held his injured arm "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly

"I'll be fine, your majesty" he closed his eyes when she cupped one of his cheek with her cool hand "No I believe the prize was a kiss from the Queen" he said jokily making Elsa smiled then leaned in to kiss Magnus not on the cheek but on the lips. Magnus smiled when he heard Prince Albert growl as they kissed each other passionately while the crowd went wild when they parted, Elsa helped Magnus on his feet then Prince Albert stormed up to them.

"I thought you were getting married to Prince Magnus!" he shouted while Magnus just smirked then replied

"My name is Magnus Wolff, Captain of the Guards and son of King Alexander and Queen Anita of Leocia" Magnus was right the look on Prince Albert's face was priceless "you're lucky that I haven't declared war on you for insulting my future wife and Leocia and many more" he warned him,

"WINNER IS CAPTAIN MAGNUS!"The referee announced that made everyone roared with happiness while Prince Albert walked away angrily back to his ship and left. Magnus smiled then gave Elsa a kiss which shocked her at first but returned it happily to Magnus while everyone just cheered with happiness for the queen and Magnus.

After the jousting tournament was over and everyone went back home, Magnus was treated for his broken arm and was still doing his job even though Elsa has told him to rest but he didn't. "Magnus! That...was...a-mazing!" Olaf said gleefully as they were eating their dinner "one minute you were like this then you were like that" Olaf was trying to recreate the jousting match between him and Prince Albert. Magnus smiled as he tried to eat with hand which proved to be quite a challenge so Elsa decided to spoon feed him like he was a child.

"Sorry Elsa" Magnus said to Elsa who shook her head and replied

"It's fine Magnus it's my job to take care of you" Magnus smiled as he eat what Elsa spoon fed him. That night, Magnus was smiling as he held Elsa in his arm.

It was finally their wedding day. The Northern Isle and Leocia royal families to witness the wedding. Magnus was in room wearing a white tail coat with white trousers that was tucked into his black boots. He had a white shirt with a greyish blue waist coat and grey tie with a light blue sash from his broad shoulder to his waist, he was pacing around his room while Kristoff was wearing similar to him but in black, smirking "nervous?" he said playfully to Magnus who glared at his best man then the door opened revealing his brothers smiling towards him

"It's not that bad Mags" Alex comforted his brother who started to breathe deeply "you should see Elsa she froze nearly everything in her room" he joked making Magnus smile weakly at him then Noah spoke

"Anna almost pushed her out the window when Elsa kept asking if she looked okay" Magnus laughed a little "by the way she looks amazing" Magnus smiled knowing even if Elsa wore a potato sack she would still be beautiful to him.

"Okay here we go" he said shakily as they left the room to go the church, Magnus was tugging on his collar as he waited anxiously for Elsa walk down the aisle with Kristoff handing her off to him. The music started which caught Magnus attention and snapped his head to the doors first was Rosie as the flower girl then Olaf happily holding the rings then Alex and Erika walked together down the aisle then it was Noah and Anna. The door opened and Magnus forgot how to breathe, Elsa just look beautiful. Her wedding dress complemented her alabaster skin and showed her figure in a subtle way, she walked down the aisle slowly and gracefully with Kristoff. When she finally reached Magnus who couldn't stop smiling at Elsa who was smiling back and had a bit of blush on her face, then the priest spoke

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Queen Elsa and Prince Magnus, is there anyone who objects to this?" he said then after a couple of seconds of silence he continued "Marriage was made so two people create a strong between the two lovers, Queen Elsa and Prince Magnus you are marrying in the eyes of God, Marriage will strengthen the bond between you two after today you two shall be man and wife for the rest of your lives" the priest took Elsa and Magnus's hands and joined them together "Prince Magnus please repeat after me" Magnus nodded as he looked into Elsa's blue eyes "I Prince Magnus" the priest started

"I Prince Magnus" Magnus repeated as he kept smiling at Elsa

"Take Queen Elsa of Arendelle to be my lawfully wedded wife"

"Take Queen Elsa of Arendelle to be my lawfully wedded wife" his hands held hers tighter making both of them smile.

"To love and to cherish for the rest of my life"

"To love and to cherish for the rest of my life" Magnus's eyes started to get misty

"For better and for worse, till death do us part"

"For better and for worse, till death do us part" Magnus said finally then the priest turned to Elsa

"Now Queen Elsa please repeat after me" the priest started then the doors opened

"There is a massive number of naval ships that's from Southern Isle and Raturna in the distance it looks like there's going to be a war!" Magnus and Elsa looked at each to other then Magnus looked at Anders.

"Gather the guards and tell them to get everyone evacuated to the castle" Magnus ordered Anders who nodded and rushed out to tell everyone the order "Everyone back at the castle now!" everyone in the wedding rushed back to the castle with the some of the guards escorting them then Magnus turned to Elsa "I'm sorry El-" Elsa kissed Magnus and cupped his cheek when parted she whispered

"Just be careful Magnus" he nodded then kissed her forehead and said

"You are the last line of defence, Elsa go to the throne room and Marshmallow would be there, I'll try and stop as many as we can" Magnus told Elsa who nodded "I promise after this we will be married" Magnus kissed her one final time and ordered Anders who just came back "Stay with the queen!" he ordered Anders who nodded as he lead the queen back to the castle. Magnus sprinted towards the military barracks to get ready.

"MAGNUS!" Noah and Alex ran over to him wearing armours "what's the plan?" Noah asked his brother who shook his head and said

"No get back in there!" Magnus pointed to the castle but his brothers shook their heads "I'm not asking as your brother, I'm asking as the captain of the guard, it's my job to protect the royals no GO!" Alex and Noah won't budge "Guys please, I trust you with Elsa and Anna, please help to protect her" Magus begged his brothers who looked at each other and sighed

"Okay but you better be alive after this" Alex said to Magnus who sighed and nodded before his brothers went back to the castle to protect everyone inside. Magnus gathered his men.

"Close the gates!" three guards closed the large wooden gates "Archers up top, we'll try and reduce the numbers" Magnus grabbed his bow and arrow and went to the top of the towers and saw a large group of people from the Southern Isle and Raturna marching towards them, they had a larger number of soldiers compared to Arendelle which made Magnus nervous. As they got closer and closer to their archers range "READY..." they pulled back their bow strings "AIM...FIRE" Magnus shouted as thousands of arrows flew into the air and hit many of them but there was still a massive amount of people who started running towards the gates. All the Arendelle guards shot arrows trying to reduce the numbers while some of them were holding the door close.

"Captain Magnus!" one of the guards shouted "we can't hold them back anymore" the gates door was being attacked with a battering ram and the Arendelle soldiers had a difficult time from keeping them out. Magnus swore under his breath then said

"Men our job is to protect the queen and people of Arendelle, good luck" when he finished the gates door burst open and people attacked them. Magnus was against twenty people at once but he could fight them off. After ten minutes the numbers reduced "Captain they entered the castle!" one gaurd told Magnus who was breathing heavily as his eyes widen in horror "Captain go!"

"ELSA!" Magnus killed ten more in rage as he made his way towards the castle. He sprinted towards the throne room and burst in to see Prince Hands standing next to Prince Albert with a knife that was held against her neck "Elsa" he breath then turned to see Alex with an arrow in the shoulder and Erika who was helping him then saw Noah who had a deep gash on his leg and Evanna was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Magnus" Elsa said as Prince Albert gripped her tighter. Magnus looked to where his parents were being held hostage with pistols in their heads

"Magnus" King Alexander and Queen Anita said

"So you're Prince Magnus" Hans spoke as he stepped towards Magnus who got into a fighting stance with his sword and shield "I wouldn't if I was you" then the door burst open with Anna thrown towards Elsa who hugged her sister as Anna started crying and Kristoff was knocked out in the corner. "I heard that you were getting married to the Queen" Magnus looked at Elsa whose wedding dress was ripped and torn apart "May I say congratulation" he smirked "who are you going to chose Elsa and Anna or your parents or..."

"Maggie!" Rosie shouted as one of the enemies held a sword to her neck, Fredrick and Marie was with the other village people who were couldn't do anything but watch. Magnus gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Or the little girl" Hans finished

"Just leave them alone!" Magnus shouted making Hans and Prince Albert laugh evilly.

"Put your weapons down on the floor" Prince Albert instructed to Magnus who dropped his sword but not his shield down "the shield as well Captain" Magnus dropped the shield then kicked his sword towards Hans then kicked his shield towards Noah.

"Well captain Magnus choose" Prince Albert said to Magnus who looked down onto the floor

"Maggie" Rosie called out making Magnus look at her then Rosie showed him three fingers making Magnus worried but nodded, Hans noticed this and shouted

"What was that some sort of code!" he demanded to know from Magnus who smiled and ignored him then turned to Noah who gave showed him three fingers as well.

"Magnus" his father breathed out as he showed him three fingers as well.

"WHAT the hell is it?!" Prince Albert said to Magnus who just smiled and raised his right hand towards Prince Albert.

"I advise you release Elsa and Anna or you will suffer the consequences" Magnus said calmly then started to fiddle with something on his right sleeve.

"Hahaa like I will listen to the likes of you" he said arrogantly making Magnus smirk then looked at Rosie, Noah and his parents who nodded. Then Magnus pulled something on his wrist

"Elsa, Anna don't move!" Magnus told them as the two sisters nodded then a large bang shot Prince Albert in the arm then Anna punched him which knocked him out "NOW!" he shouted. Rosie grabbed the guard and flipped him onto his back and held the guard's sword to his throat while the king of Leocia knocked the two guards that held guns to their heads then Noah kicked the shield towards Magnus who quickly pick it up then threw it to Hans's feet causing him to fall on the floor so Magnus took this chance to sprint over to him and held a sword against Hans's throat which caused the enemies to stop where they are.

"Arghh..what happened?" Hans asked groggily then his eyes widen to see Magnus's sword on his neck.

"That wasn't a secret code it was just a sign to say they're ready to fight" Magnus took off his armour as it was getting to heavy for him then Arendelle guards came in and chained them. Before Hans got cuffed he stole a pistol from on the guards and shot Magnus through chest. Elsa ran over to Magnus as Anders knocked out Hans. Magnus fell on the floor while Elsa applied pressure on his wound which was near his heart.

"Hey Elsa h-how a-are y-you?" he said shakily as he cupped his bloody hand on her cool cheek

"I'm fine, I'm not the one who got shot near the heart" she cried softly as Magnus started to breath slower and his heartbeat was slowly fading "please you can't die" Elsa said sadly to Magnus who replied

"I do-don't thi-think I can d-do an-any-anything ab-about it" he joked then became serious "I'm sorry that we never got married" he apologized as Elsa just shook her head.

"I, Queen Elsa take Prince Magnus to be my lawfully wedded husband" she started to cry as Magnus listened carefully "To love and to cherish for the rest of my life, for better and for worse till d..d..death do us part" when she finished Elsa placed her lips on top of his then she felt him stop moving his lips and his heart stopped "Magnus?" she whispered as she cried on his chest not caring that they were caked with blood, sweat and dirt.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa was crying on Magnus's chest then Noah limped over and closed his eyes unable to look at his brother and Queen Anita was crying on her husband's chest and the King was crying as well. Marie and Fredrick was hugging Rosie who was too shock to even cry. Anna walked over to her crying sister "oh Elsa" Anna croaked as she rubbed her sister's shoulder then Rosie walked over to them and was holding her necklace that her parents gave to before they died.

"_Rosie, here sweetheart" Rosie's father wrapped the necklace around his daughter's small neck. She took the necklace in her chubby hands and looked at it. It was a simple necklace that was a sphere with a blue liquid inside it. _

"_What is it?" she asked curiously. _

"_If something bad happens to a good person then they drink the blue liquid it would help them" her mother explained to Rosie who frowned. _

"_I don't get it" she said simply as her mother just smiled and kissed her forehead and prepared her for bed._

"_You'll understand one day" her mother said tucking her in her bed and blowing out the candle. _

"I think I can help" she said making everyone look at Rosie who ran next Magnus and took off her necklace "my parents said that it would help" she broke the sphere in half and poured the liquid into Magnus's mouth and they patiently waited "come on Maggie you can do it" she said to him as all of them stared at Magnus who was just laying there.

"_Where am I?" Magnus said as he looked around the white space around him "Am I dead?" he asked himself then a woman appeared. She had dark brown hair that was in an elegant bun and her piercing grey eyes "who are you?" he asked the woman who just smiled then said in a soft melodic voice._

"_I am no one important, I'm here to save you, you see this little girl, I believe you know her Rosie?" Magnus nodded "gave you the Life liquid which I made a long time ago, I can determine if you go back to the land of living or leave depending on how good you are in your past life"_

"_So like a God?" Magnus questioned to the woman who smiled and shook her head. _

"_ha ha More like an angel" Magnus nodded then the woman continued speaking "Now Magnus Wolff why should I let you return to earth?" she asked simply to Magnus who cleared his throat and spoke clearly._

"_Because I have a purpose on earth" he said without hesitation making the woman just look at him curiously. _

"_And what purpose would that be?" she questioned him. _

"_To be with Queen Elsa, I want to spend the rest of my life loving her, protecting her and cherishing her, have children with her and only her" Magnus expanded on his answer "I was supposed to be marrying her today but Southern Isle and Raturna attacked" the woman nodded and continued listening "I died protecting her and if I don't go back I would be fine knowing that I died protecting her" the woman walked over to Magnus and placed a hand on his heart and pulled out a blue light from it._

"_Your love for this woman is very strong, one of the strongest I have ever seen. I'll let you in on a little secret I can tell if two people are meant for each other and from what I can see in your heart and eyes, you have found her" Magnus smiled then the woman pushed the blue light back into his heart "I will let you return to earth to be with the woman you love" Magnus smiled "but on one condition"_

"_Anything" he said with confidence. _

"_You are to make sure that you love this woman with everything you are" Magnus nodded making the woman smile "she is very beautiful" Magnus smiled even more "your children will be very beautiful too" _

"_You can see them?" the woman nodded _

"_Do you want to see them?" she asked but Magnus shook his head "why not?"_

"_I rather see them with Elsa and raise them together" the woman smiled then placed his hand on her heart that started to glow gold "thank you" Magnus said to the woman._

"_You're welcome" with that a flash of black just happened._ Magnus slowly opened his eyes and saw Elsa's beautiful crying face.

"Elsa" he said weakly as he brought a hand to cup her cool cheek she placed one of her hand on top of large one his.

"Magnus!" Elsa cried out as more tears flowed down her eyes. Magnus and Elsa smiled at each other, there was silence between them but no words needed to said.

"Rosie?" Magnus turned to the little girl "thank you for saving me" Rosie laughed and hugged Magnus tightly against his chest. Kristoff and Noah helped Magnus on his feet then looked to the corner of the room to see Hans and Prince Albert and their men in chains then a one of the rookie guards entered.

"Captain Magnus" he ran over to him "there is someone from the Southern Isle is here" Magnus glanced at everyone who all were worried then a large tall man, taller than Magnus by a head, walked over to him. The man from the Southern Isle had black hair and hazel eyes.

"WHAT are you doing here?" Hans shouted as the man glared at him.

"I apologize for my brothers action but I fully understand if you don't want to accept it, I am here to tell you that the events that happened here wasn't a direct order from me but by my idiotic brother over there" he pointed to Hans who was just glaring at him with hate.

"Where's King?" Magnus asked curiously to the man who explained.

"My father has been sick for a long time and it was only a few days ago that he passed and the eldest brother, Richard is named King and when we heard what our little brother planed I came as quickly as I could but I guess I was too late" Magnus nodded sharply.

"What's your name?" he asked Hans's brother who replied.

"Steven Westerguard" Magnus eyes widen in shock at the name "what?"

"Wait as in Stevie?" the man's hazel eyes widen in shock

"Magnus, I thought you died in that sea storm?" Magnus shook his head "Oh my god long time no see, what happened to you?" he asked

"What happened to me, what happened to you? You used to be a small skinny child now look at you, your taller than me" Magnus exclaimed then turned to his friends and family who was confused "let me explain, Stevie was one of my long time friends, and we met in...ohh where was it?" Magnus asked Steven who thought for a moment then remembered.

"Princess Margaret's tenth birthday" Magnus nodded then said

"Yeah we had to draw straw on who was going to kiss her then you drew the smallest straw out of all the princes and the look on your face when you kissed her" the two started to laugh at the memory.

"Magnus my love important things are happening" Elsa interrupted the two friends causing Magnus to clear his throat and apologized before turning serious.

"What's going to happen to him" he pointed to Hans who was still glaring at his brother.

"All of my brothers has agreed to strip him of his title and is to be sent to a small island so he is alone" Magnus nodded then turned to Prince Albert.

"What about him?"

"His father was over thrown two days ago because he took all the guards with him are here, and they appointed someone worthy to be King and the new king agreed to put him with Hans on a remote island on the outside of Southern Isle" Magnus nodded "Guess who the new king is, here's a clue we used to call him a bookworm?" Steven said playfully to Magnus who thought for a moment then guessed.

"Harry? Harrison Loswan?" Steven nodded making Magnus laugh "no way finally after being torment by his older brother" the two looked at Prince Albert who was red in anger "I know he will be fine and make Raturna a better place" Steven nodded "Anders casualties?" Magnus asked worried to Anders who replied with a smile.

"No causalities surprisingly, everyone is injured but will heal, the men we were against weren't really a real challenge for us and when you left the enemies fell apart when you kill their captain" Magnus nodded as he shook his head "I guess there was a method to your madness you call training, Captain, what are we going to do now?" he asked Magnus who limped over to Elsa and wrapped his strong arms around her waist to pull her to close to him.

"I still need to get married to this woman here" Elsa smiled as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips "I understand if you don't want to get married now, we could do it another time" Magnus said to Elsa who replied

"I don't care if we get married in a church or even here" her eyes widen and she smiled then turned to the Priest "will you marry us here father?" she asked the Priest who smiled brightly before nodding then Elsa turned back to Magnus "is that okay?" she questioned Magnus who took her hands into his and spoke

"I Prince Magnus take Queen Elsa to be my lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish for the rest of my life, for better or for worse till death do us part" Magnus said with a smile then Elsa spoke after him.

"I Queen Elsa take Prince Magnus to be my lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish for the rest of my life, for better or for worse till death do us part" the priest smiled then looked at Olaf.

"The rings please?" Olaf happily skipped over to them and Magnus picked up Elsa's ring which was silver that had sapphire gems on the ring "Prince Magnus and Queen Elsa you know what to say" the priest said to Magnus and Elsa who nodded "If you please Prince Magnus" Magnus took a deep breath before speaking

"Take this ring as a pledge of my love for you and that it is eternal and forever yours" Elsa had tears coming down her face as Magnus's hand shakily put it on Elsa's left hand ring finger then she picked up Magnus's wedding ring which was just a plain silver ring.

"Take this ring as a pledge of my love for you and that it is eternal and forever yours" Elsa repeats what Magnus said as she slipped the ring on his finger making him smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the witness of everyone here, Queen Elsa and Prince Magnus Wolff" everyone cheered as they clapped for them "you may kiss the bride" he finally said it.

"Don't mind if I do" Magnus said cheekily to Elsa who rolled her eyes as he leaned forward to kiss Elsa on the lips and everyone cheered even loudly when they parted they were grinning like idiots at each other,

Few weeks have passed and Elsa and Magnus are happily married like Kristoff and Anna. Elsa asked Magnus if he wanted to be king which he said needed to think about.

It early in the morning and Magnus was up thinking hard about Elsa's question _"Do I want to become king? I mean Elsa..." _he looked beside him to see Elsa sleeping soundly next to him, her head was on his chest, their hands intertwined with each other _"she will need support when the council are opposing her but what if something like Hans and Albert happened again, I can't risk Elsa or anyone I care about getting hurt" _he sighed deeply then a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Is everything alright Magnus?" Elsa asked as she opened her eyes to look at Magnus who smiled as he kissed her on the forehead and replied

"Yeah I'm fine, Elsa just thinking" Elsa sat up as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"That's not good" she playfully said to Magnus who rolled his eyes and glared a little at Elsa who was grinning sleepily towards him.

"oh hahaha very funny" he said dryly to Elsa who placed her head on his chest where his heart was so she could hear his strong heartbeat "I was just thinking do you need me to be a king?" Magnus broke the silence between them, Elsa sighed.

"I told you before Magnus I am not going to force you into a position you don't want, I've been Queen for Arendelle without a king beside me and I think I'm doing well on my own" Magnus agreed "It would be nice if I had some help with paperwork" she said playfully to Magnus who smiled.

"You know I hate paperwork like you, I have my own too Elsa being Captain of the Guards isn't only about training guards" Elsa scoffed as she burrowed her head deeper into Magnus's chest "I was thinking what if I reassign as Captain of the guards" Elsa sat up with a hurt expression on her face making Magnus shake his head quickly and said "no no not like that my love" Elsa sighed in relief "I was thinking of giving Anders the Captain position" Elsa nodded as she listened carefully "what if I can help you without actually becoming King"

"I'm sorry I'm confused" Elsa replied making Magnus laugh as he cupped her soft cool cheek with his rough calloused hand.

"I can be your adviser and personal guard that way I will be able to help you more without me being a King" Elsa thought for a moment before her face broke into a smile "what do you think?" he asked as she nodded.

"YES!" Magnus jumped a little making Elsa blush and clear her throat before speaking softly "I mean yes that would be very much appreciated my love" Magnus smiled as he kissed Elsa and laid her back down to the bed "Magnus" she gasped out "Its morning, we have to get ready soon" she whispered but knew that Magnus doesn't care right now.

"I can make time for you, I always make time for you" he whispered huskily in Elsa's ear making her shiver in delight as Magnus started to kiss her neck while his hands were pinning her down to their king sized bed.

"Ma-Magnus come on we need to go" Elsa said again to Magnus who just smirked and lightly bit her shoulder. Elsa knew that Magnus had a thing about biting her skin but she knew that he wouldn't leave marks on where it wasn't noticeable, she didn't mind it but they really needed to get ready "Ow! Magnus! I order you to stop" Elsa said strongly but Magnus smirked and whispered in her ear.

"I'm afraid when it's just the two of us my love, I can easily overpower you" Elsa blushed as she started struggling trying to get out of Magnus's strong grip. After a few minutes of struggling Elsa stopped and looked at him straight in the eyes with puppy eyes which made Magnus melt inside "Magnus please I need to get ready" Magnus sighed as he bend down to kiss her on the lips and let her go.

"Sorry Elsa but it's fun to tease you" Magnus said as they started to get changed "So Els-" Magnus stopped his sentence when a snowball hit him straight in the face.

"I told you lots of times Magnus that I love it when we do that but right time and place, pull something like that again and you'll sleep on the floor" Elsa warned Magnus who smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest and raised a an eyebrow cockily at her.

"Oh is that so my queen" Elsa nodded sharply with a serious face while Magnus laughed as he walked over to her and whispered "oh I think it's worth it" he lightly pushed Elsa to the closest wall. Magnus leaned down so she was face to face with him. Magnus placed his large skilled hands on either side of her head and kissed her softly which Elsa returned happily. When they parted Magnus took a step back away from Elsa and bowed "I will sleep on the floor tonight, my queen" with that Magnus left Elsa who was a little confused and chased after him.

"Magnus, wait what do you mean you'll sleep on the floor tonight that was just a joke, where are you going?" Elsa turned the corner and found Magnus vanished "Magnus?" Elsa said looking around to find her husband who was sneaking behind her "Mag-Ahhhgg" Elsa screamed when Magnus placed his hands on her hips and lift her off the ground "Put me down!" she ordered and he did "That's it your sleeping on the floor!" Magnus just smiled and shrugged.

"It was worth it" he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Did I just hear that someone is sleeping on the floor?" Anna said playfully to the married couple.

"Yeah I'm afraid that I need to keep my hands to myself even in the bedroom" Magnus said casually making Elsa gasp and blush red while Anna was snickering.

"MAGNUS!" Elsa scolded Magnus as she slapped him on the arm.

"Oh come on Elsa, married men do that...when Kristoff and I got married he didn't let me sleep" Elsa was horrified at what she was hearing while Magnus and Anna were laughing on the floor and Elsa walked away "haha...oh ha come haha on Elsa" Anna called out but Elsa kept walking.

"I'm not talking to either of you" Magnus and Anna looked at each other and smiled

"Looks like I am sleeping on the floor" Magnus comically sighed and pretended to look sad "but looks like we're on Elsa's bad side, how is she going to get back at us?" Anna shrugged then out of nowhere two snowball hit them in the face "I hate it when she does that" Anna was about to stomp towards her but Magnus pulled her back "whoa there feisty pants, I don't think we can win against the Snow Queen" Anna sighed as they shook the snow out of their hairs.

"I will get back at her one day" Anna said to Magnus who sighed as he shook his head

"I need to go and talk to Anders, see you later Princess Anna" Magnus bowed at Anna who smiled then curtsied to Magnus

"To you as well Prince Magnus" they laughed as they went their separate ways. Magnus made his way to the military barracks and saw his men training hard after the attack from the southern Isle and Raturna they wanted to be stronger to protect Arendelle which made Magnus smile then he saw Anders leading the training.

"Anders may I speak to you please?" Magnus walked over to Anders who nodded then turned to the soldiers

"Alright boys take a break" the men nodded as they went to rest their tired bodies "what do you wanted to speak to me about?" he asked as they made their way to the Captain's office. Magnus took a seat at his desk while Anders took a seat in front of his desk.

"How would you like to be Captain of the Guards?" Magnus asked simply to Anders whose eyes widen in surprise

"I'm sorry what? I think I misheard you" Magnus rolled his eyes and said

"I said how would you like to be Captain of the Guards?" Anders thought for a moment

"Wait If I become the Captain of the Guards what about you?" he asked Magnus who smiled

"Well I will still be the Queen's personal Guard" Anders nodded as he smiled knowing that Magnus would still be Elsa's guard through the end "and I will be her advisor instead of me being King" Anders softly laughed

"You really don't want to be king do you Captain?" Anders asked Magnus who laughed and replied

"Its not that I don't want to be king its just when Hans and Albert attacked and they made me choose who to save, I don't think I'll be able to choose" Anders nodded "so what do you say, Captain Anders?" Magnus asked "do you want the position?" Anders saluted and making Magnus stand up and gave him his Captain's sword "I am pleased to announce that Anders Hazer is the new Captain of the Guards of Arendelle, I know you will make me proud" Anders took the sword from Magnus and saluted

"Captain Magnus thank you" Magnus smiled and saluted back

"I'm afraid I'm just Magnus now, Captain Anders" the two of them smiled "come on lets go say to the guards" After they announced who the new guards was and they all cheered and congratulated Anders for the new positions. When it was time to go, Magnus made his way to Elsa's office; he knocked on the door and waited until.

"Come in" Magnus opened the door and entered "Captain Magnus how may I help you?" she asked as she was a little confused because she thought he would be busy training the guards. Magnus smiled as he bowed at Elsa

"Well I thought you might be needing help with paperwork?" Magnus said to Elsa who just looked at him "well I thought it was my job as your advisor to help you" Elsa eyes widen in surprised then said

"You already handed the Captain position to Anders?" Elsa asked Magnus who nodded then Magnus feeling playfully

"If you don't my help, your majesty I can just leave you to your paperwork" Elsa raised a eye brow at him

"Oh no you don't Mr Magnus, as your queen I order you to help with the paperwork" Elsa said happily that someone will help her to do paperwork which she loathe doing. Elsa looked into Magnus's eyes which were getting dark and Elsa knew what he was thinking. He locked her office door and walked slowly towards her "Magnus we are to do work and nothing else or...or.." she couldn't finish the sentence as Magnus wrapped his strong arms around her to pulled her close to him.

"or what...Elsa...I'm already sleeping on the floor, what else will you make me do?" Magnus said cheekily to Elsa who blushing madly as Magnus nibbling on her ear while whispering things in her ear.

"We're...we're in my office Magnus, it's not appropriate" Elsa said as her hands clung on his white poet shirt but Magnus just replied

"You know since I'll be working with for _long hours _all the day, we might as well have fun" Elsa blushed as Magnus pushed all the papers off her desk.

"Magnus!" Elsa shouted "it took me forever to.." Elsa didn't finish her sentence when Magnus just kissed her then when they kissed Magnus lifted her up and laid her on the table.

It was dinner time, Kristoff, Anna and Olaf was eating their dinner while wondering where Magnus and Elsa were late. Then the door opened revealing a very red Elsa while Magnus was smiling widely at his wife as they took a seat. Anna saw that Elsa's hair was a messed up as if someone ran their hands through her platinum blond hair then she turned to Magnus who wouldn't stop grinning at Elsa who was just blushing red. "What made you guys late?" Anna asked cheekily making Elsa blush even harder while Magnus just coughed uncomfortably making Anna smile knowing what they did "So did any work on your first day of being Elsa's advisor, Magnus? I bet you advised her a lot" Magnus blushed making Anna and Kristoff look at each other before burst out laughing while Olaf was a little confuse.

"What's going on?" he asked "I mean doesn't Magnus advise Elsa all the time?" he asked innocently then Anna added

"Yes Olaf Magnus _advises_ Elsa _all _the time" everyone thought that Elsa was going to faint from blushing.

"Alright Anna leave them alone" Kristoff told his wife and Magnus mouthed thank you him. Then they started to eat their dinner. That night, Elsa went to sleep early while Magnus was talking to Anders about his new job as Captain of the Guards. An hour has and Elsa felt that there was no familiar heat next to her which made her worry, she looked on the floor to see that Magnus wasn't there. She put on her night robe and used her magic as a light source. Elsa noticed that there was light in her office which made her curious and opened the door to see Magnus doing paperwork on the floor.

"Magnus what are you doing? It's late" Elsa yawned at Magnus who looked at her with tired eyes and gave her a sleepy smile and replied

"Well I'm doing my job we were kinda distracted earlier" Elsa blushed a little making Magnus laugh before signing one of the papers then place it on a pile "this is the last one for the night, come on let's get you to bed my Queen" Magnus picked Elsa in a bridal carry which shocked her a little.

"Magnus! Put me down now-ahh" she yawned tiredly making Magnus smile as he blew out the candle and carried her to their room and laid her down in their bed. Elsa was half asleep and half wake and noticed that Magnus was just watching her closely "why aren't you joining me, Magnus?" she asked sleepily to her husband who smiled and replied

"I was ordered to sleep on the floor by my beautiful wife, my queen" Elsa smiled then said

"Please join me, I'm not used to sleep without you" Magnus smiled as he took off his boots and joined her in their bed. Magnus was spooning her from behind while their hands were intertwined with each others.

The next day, Magnus woke up to an empty bed which made him wonder where Elsa was. He saw a parchment where Elsa's pillow was which he picked up

"_My husband,  
I'm sorry that I'm not there when you wake up and I know you hate it but I was needed urgently by Anna. I promise to make it up to you soon. I won't need you till this afternoon when we have a council meetings. I love you forever and always._

_Forever yours,  
Elsa _

Magnus smiled as he started to get change. Since he wasn't the captain of the guards anymore, he wore a dark green tunic which complemented his green eyes, with black trousers and black boots. When he was done he decided to walk around town. "Morning Magnus" Fredrick hobbled over to Magnus who smiled

"good morning Mr Fredrick how are you?" he asked the old man as they took a seat on a nearby bench

"I'm fine my boy, these old bones are a killer to my body" Magnus frowned and knew that Fredrick won't live for much longer and his wife also "I suppose you can tell that me and my wife won't be alive for very long" he said seriously to Magnus who nodded "please take care of Rosie when we pass" he begged Magnus who smiled and replied

"I will" Fredrick smiled and looked at his granddaughter who was playing with the other children, not a care in the world.

"Have you been teaching my granddaughter how to fight?" Fredrick asked Magnus "I remember her being able to flip someone who was three times her size when Hans and Albert attacked" Magnus smiled sheepishly and replied

"Yes I did for a good reason, everyone deserves to know how defend themselves, Rosie asked me to train her so she can defend herself" Magnus explained to Fredrick who smiled and replied

"Yeah well Marie knows how to fight as well" Magnus nodded remembering that it was Fredrick and Marie who taught him how to fight when he met them "I mean the amount of times that she kicked our arses" Magnus joked making the two of them laugh loudly.

"How's the married life treating you?" Fredrick asked Magnus who sighed and replied

"Well let's see few weeks in and I was told to sleep on the floor" Fredrick laughed loudly as he patted Magnus on the back

"Well couple of days of being married to Marie, I was asked to sleep in the stable" Magnus laughed at imagining a young Fredrick being sent to sleep in the stable by Marie. When the laughter died down, Fredrick looked at the golden ring on left hand "I have been married to Marie for nearly fifty years" Magnus smiled as he looked at his own silver ring on his left hand.

"I hope Elsa and I have a long happy marriage like you two" Fredrick smiled and replied

"Well the trick is to marriage is to listen okay, none of the yes dear stuff, marriage is not easy but its worth it in the end" Magnus smiled as he listened "by the way when will be able to see babies from you and Elsa" Magnus blushed at what the old man was hinting at but smiled at the thought of having children with Elsa. "You can't rush these things it took us two years to have Oscar and Jasper" Magnus nodded "but he was worth it in the end, trust me Magnus your marriage will be stronger when you have children with the woman you love" Magnus smiled "how many children you think of having?" Fredrick asked Magnus who shrugged.

"Well we thought two girls and a boy" Fredrick nodded "I want miniatures of Elsa and she wants a little me" Fredrick nodded and laughed then looked at the clock nearby "I better go, bye"

"Bye Magnus say hi to everyone in the castle for me" Magnus nodded as he started to walk back to the castle.

Magnus knocked on the council door and waited until "Come in" Magnus took a deep breath and entered to see all the councilmen sat on a large rectangular table and Elsa at the end with a seat empty next to her. All the councilmen stood up and bowed at him "King Ma-" Magnus stopped Leonard Oswald from finishing his sentence

"Queen Elsa and I have told you I have no interest of being King but I do work as Queen Elsa's adviser" Magnus explained and most of the councilmen smiled and understood the situation but Oswald wasn't through yet

"No Prince Magnus you need to be king because your wife is too soft to-"he didn't finished when Magnus held a knife near his neck. Everyone in the council room was scared and amazed with the amount of speed that he pulled a knife and got to him.

"I advise you to not insult my wife, you're lucky I haven't ran a knife though you for the amount of times of you have hurt my wife with your words, the Queen is someone who is strong not just because of her powers, she can be merciful but however if anyone tries to harm my wife I'm afraid I am not merciful like her, understand Oswald?" Magnus smirked at the old man who nodded as Magnus retracted his knife back into his boot and took a seat next to Elsa "This threat is to anyone who mistreats my wife am I clear?" all the councilmen nodded almost immediately not wanting to anger him anymore "now that's out of the way, lets continue"

That night, Elsa and Magnus were cuddling in their bed "Magnus thank you" Elsa said simply to her husband who pulled a confused face

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked as he ran his hands through her soft hair

"For standing up to me and being mine" Elsa said with a grin on her face as Magnus just chuckled and hugged her closer to him.

"By the way Mr Fredrick says hi and wondering when we having kids" Magnus stated making Elsa raise herself up and biting her lips as she shyly looked at him "what? What's the matter?" he asked

"there's something I need to tell you" Elsa started.


	7. Chapter 7

"What is it Elsa? Are you okay? are you hurt?" Magnus asked worried to his wife who smiled at her husband's worriedness about her. Elsa giggled at his endless cute questions; she cupped Magnus's stubble cheeks with her hands and kissed her on the lips to stop him from talking when they parted.

"Don't talk until I finish okay?" Elsa said to Magnus who gazed into her blue eyes before nodding "I am..." Elsa was interrupted by a knock on the door causing her to sigh as they quickly got up and changed before Magnus opened the door revealing Anders who was breathing heavily like he's been running "Anders what?" he asked a little annoyed at him disturbing his and Elsa's night

"Sir its Rosie" Magnus eyes widen as Elsa went over to them looking worried "Fredrick and Marie had sent me"

"What's wrong with Rosie?" Anders started to stammer while Magnus got angry and grabbed Anders by the collar before raising him "ANDERS! What's wrong with Rosie?!" he asked angrily to Anders who replied

"She-she has fallen i-ill sir" Magnus eyes widen in shock as he dropped Anders who was gasping for air "Fredrick and Marie thinks it's the night fever" he added making Magnus clench his fist tightly.

"Let's go see her" Elsa advised Magnus who nodded as they made their way to stables and the two saddled their horses up. "Jolly stay here okay" Elsa petted Jolly who neighed and went back to sleep. Magnus got on Areo as Elsa got on Azure then the two galloped towards Marie and Fredrick's place.

Magnus and Elsa knocked on the door "Magnus, Queen Elsa sorry for the bothering you at this time of night" Marie said as she dried her eyes while Magnus hugged Marie who cried into Magnus's chest while he rubbed the elderly woman's back trying to comfort her.

"Magnus thank god you came, apologizing for interrupting your night" Fredrick said his voice was laced with worry.

"Where is she?" Magnus asked the elderly couple who led them to Rosie's room. Elsa and Magnus's hearts broke into pieces when they saw Rosie in her small bed sweating and looked very unwell "oh Rosie" Magnus whispered under his breath as he kneed beside her. Magnus held Rosie's small hand "how you feeling sweetheart?" he kissed the back of her hand as Rosie looked tiredly over to Magnus.

"Hey..Maggie I'm ok..ho-honestly" she said shakily to Magnus who eyes narrowed at the little girl as he wiped the sweat off with a cloth "Whe-when ca-can I r-ride J-Jolly again?" she asked weakly to Magnus who laughed softly as he kissed her small forehead.

"When you're feeling better sweetie" Magnus said to Rosie who gave him a tired smile "now get some more sleep" Rosie nodded and closed her eyes. Magnus kissed her forehead one more time and made his way over to Fredrick and Marie.

"She defiantly has the night fever" Fredrick explained to Magnus who sighed while Elsa never heard of it.

"Magnus what's the night fever?" Elsa asked Magnus who sighed and explained

"It's something that's makes the person weak and ill, the only treatment is a making the person eat a lake flower on the forest outside Leocia, If the person doesn't get cured soon then the person would..." Magnus couldn't finish the sentence not wanting to finish the sentence but Elsa knew what would happen to Rosie if she didn't get cured soon which everyone was dreading "I will ride out to Leocia tonight and find the flower"

"Magnus let me come with you" Elsa offered Magnus who sighed and shook his head

"My love you're needed here in Arendelle, don't worry be back before you know it" Magnus kissed Elsa on the lips then kissed her left hand before making his way to the door and Evanna running up to him

"Prince Magnus, may I come with you I know exactly where the lake flowers are" Magnus gave her a questioning look and asked

"How do you know about them?" Evanna looked back to Rosie and replied

"Tell you on the way, we need to get to Leocia as fast as we can" Magnus nodded then got on Areo

"Evanna take my horse" Elsa said to Evanna who thank her and got on Elsa's horse, Azure "be careful you two" she begged.

"I promise" Magnus said with a reassuring smile before turning to Evanna "lets go! HI-YAH" Magnus made Areo gallop as fast as she could with Azure following behind.

Elsa sighed as placed a hand on her stomach and whispered "daddy will come back, he just needs to save Rosie then we'll tell him about you" Elsa smiled as she looked up in the night sky filled with stars.

When they finally got to Leocia it was morning so Magnus and Evanna went to see King Alexander and Queen Anita. Magnus burst into the throne room while Evanna bowed respectfully to the royals "Magnus my boy what are you doing here?" King Alexander asked his son

"We need to find the lake flower, Rosie has caught the night fever" that was all Magnus had to say for King Alexander and Queen Anita to call a guard

"Captain Swanson gather as much men as you can so we can help Magnus find the lake flower" Queen Anita ordered the guard who saluted and said

"Yes my Queen" with that he hurried and collected as much guards as he can.

"Evie?" Noah said as Evanna turned around and smiled at Magnus's older brother who ran up and kissed her "What are you doing here?" he asked happily to the girl who pointed over to Magnus

"Rosie has caught the night fever and we need to get the lake flower for her to get better" Noah nodded and replied

"Let me help" then Alexander and Erika who was carrying Tobias in her arms came in "Alex, Rosie has caught the night fever so Magnus needs help searching the forest for it" Alex nodded then turned to Erika who smiled and replied

"Go your brother's need you" Alex smiled and kissed his wife on the lips then his son on his small forehead before heading out with Magnus, Noah and Evanna. They were met a handful of guards ready to help then search the forest.

"Evanna lead the way" Magnus told Evanna as they got on their horses

"Alright, everyone follow me" Evanna galloped into the forest to go to the right place where they could find the lake flower.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe your arghh" Anna squealed happily to Elsa who laughed at her sister's excitement "Kristoff and I have been trying but looks like your first" Anna sighed

"Anna its not a race" Elsa replied "give it time it will happen" Anna nodded then turned back into her bubbly self

"So think you guys made it in your office?" she playfully asked Elsa who blushed a neon red colour this was all Anna needed to know "can't wait when he or she asked how she was made" Anna laughed then cleared her throat "mummy daddy how are babies made?" Anna tried to imitate a childlike voice which worked very well "well you see dear your father advised me for a long time in my of-" Elsa covered Anna's mouth to prevent her from finishing her sentence

"ANNA!" she hissed then Anna licked her hand causing her to pull it away "EWW why did you lick my hand?" she asked as she wiped her wet hand on her dress

"Hey you put your hand there" Anna defended herself causing Elsa to glare at her

"Yes because you were talking about what mine and Magnus's future child might ask" Elsa said with a slight blush on her face while Anna rolled her eyes and said

"Please your children would be cool, calm and collected with a hint of mischievous from Magnus and you" Anna said making Elsa smile "mine would be loud, brash, big and chocoholics" the two laugh with each other when the laughter had died down "Can't believe you haven't told Magnus yet" Elsa sighed "how's Rosie anyways?" Ann asked worriedly

"The royal doctors are doing everything they can but what Rosie really needs is the lake flower" Anna nodded as Elsa sighed then Anna put a comforting on the Queen's shoulder

"Magnus will make it I know he will" Elsa nodded and exhaled.

"It's not here" Evanna said fearfully as they reached a massive lake. They got off their horses and were all shocked to see that the lake flowers were not there. Magnus got angry and stormed up to Evanna and shouted

"YOU SAID IT WAS HERE!" Noah ran over to Evanna who was being towered over by Magnus's tall figure "Well WHERE IS IT!" he shouted to girl who became frightened of Magnus

"Magnus! Enough" Noah pushed his brother back to create distance between him and Evanna "Magnus stop this isn't you, calm down" Noah said

"CALM DOWN?!" Magnus face was red with anger "HOW can I calm down when Rosie might DIE huh?!" Magnus screamed at Noah who was frozen where he stood, a little intimidated by his younger brother. Evanna took a deep breath and walked up to Magnus and slapped him hard, everyone winced at the sound and could feel how painful it was.

"Enough! Rosie won't die, we won't let that happen, Magnus getting upset isn't going to help Rosie" Magnus held his cheek that was tingling and stinging in pain from her slap then took a deep breath

"I'm sorry" he said quietly but enough for Noah and Evanna to hear "so what now?" he asked. Evanna thought for a moment

"Well think of something" Magnus nodded as he walked over to the lake. Magnus was thinking hard then remembered the woman who brought him back to life

"_Please if you're listening help us, I don't want Rosie to die"_ Magnus prayed as he closed his eyes tightly _"please help us find the flower so she will be better"_ he said in his mind hoping that she would hear him. When he met silence, Magnus sighed and then his eyes caught something emerald glisten in the water then a voice spoke

"_This would help Rosie the problem is reaching it" _Magnus instantly recognized the voice and knew it was the woman that brought him back to life, he looked around to see if she was there but he couldn't see her _"you better hurry"_ Magnus nodded then took off his boots then his blue poet shirt

"Magnus what are you doing?!" Alex asked his brother who grabbed a piece of rope and tied it around his waist tightly before handing the rest of the rope to his confused oldest brother "what I'm doing with this?" Alex asked but Magnus just dived into the water "MAGNUS!" Alex felt the rope getting shorted so held the end.

"_Jesus this cold" _Magnus thought as he swam down as he swam towards the emerald glow in the icy cold water _"Come on for Rosie"_ he told himself which made him determined to swim further towards the glow. As he got closer and closer he noticed that there was cave where the glow was. Magnus went in and went up to get back the oxygen back into his lungs. Magnus smiled when he saw what gave the emerald glow. There stood a large flower that pure emerald, stargazer lily shape flowers everywhere in the cave.

"Only one boy" a frail voice spoke making Magnus turn around to see a man who had a silver long beard and piercing grey eyes. He was wearing tattered robes and had a serious face on display "One per person" Magnus nodded and picked up one of the emerald flowers

"Thank you" Magnus bowed to the man who smirked at him and looked at him up and down

"So you're the famous Magnus I heard so much about" Magnus head shot up when he heard the old man said his name "Serena picked well" he said as he petted his long beard

"Serena?" Magnus said to the man who nodded and replied

"She was the one who brought you back to life" Magnus smiled then nodded

"Tell her thank you for everything she has done for me and my family" the old man nodded then replied

"She is my granddaughter" Magnus nodded and listened carefully to the man "these flowers are meant to be used to treat night fever and nothing else but humans misused them and just treat them like a piece of dirt, they only want the beauty of the flower not what's meant for" Magnus looked at the man "my granddaughter told me, that she has a met a man who was kind and selfless and I can see now why she speaks highly of you"

"Thank you" Magnus said with a smile "Now I need to get back and save Rosie" the man nodded and replied

"Promise us that only you and your family can go here so they are able to treat the night fever for people and not telling anyone else about its location" Magnus nodded and bowed again

"you have my word" the man nodded and said

"Now you better get back so you can save Rosie and hear the wonderful news from your beautiful wife" Magnus pulled a strange face at the man making him laugh and continued "better go boy" Magnus nodded and left. Magnus jumped back in the icy cold water with the flower in his hand and started to swim back to where everyone was. Alex felt something tug the rope so he ordered the men to pull which helped Magnus greatly.

Once Magnus's head reached the surface he was gasping for air as Alex ordered everyone to help him pull him out of the water "Magnus are you okay?" Alex asked worriedly to his brother who nodded and showed him the flower that they needed "don't just go jumping in okay?" Alex said to Magnus who nodded and replied

"Sorry, let's get back to the castle" they all nodded and made their way back to the castle. Magnus said goodbye to his family then travelled back as fast as they could back to Arendelle. It was late at night when Magnus and Evanna got back. He and Evanna instantly went to Fredrick and Marie's home. They knocked on the door and it opened after the first knock "Marie we got it" Magnus said to Marie showing her the flower which made her eyes gets teary "come let's make the medicine"

Magnus watched as Marie boiled the flower to extract the water they needed from it. Magnus remembered that it was Rosie's parents that searched for the flower when he got the night fever when he was younger. Marie poured the green liquid into a glass and passed it over to Magnus who raised Rosie up with one hand and said "Rosie come on drink this and you'll be better" Rosie opened her mouth and Magnus poured in the liquid which she drunk obediently. When she drank the whole glass everyone waited then Rosie coughed and stuck her tongue out.

"EWW that's disgusting" everyone laughed at her reaction as Magnus hugged her tightly.

"Thank god thank god" Magnus repeat as Rosie smiled then said

"Maggie I need to breathe" he immediately let go of the little girl who was then hugged by her grandparents.

"I'll see you guys later" Magnus bid them goodnight to them "Evanna can I talk to you for a moment?" Magnus asked Evanna who nodded "I wanted to apologize for shouting at you, it's just that if something happens to Rosie then I don't know what I'd do" Evanna smiled then cupped his stubble cheek.

"Its fine I understand, now go back to Queen Elsa" Magnus said thank you before taking Areo and Azure back to Arendelle Castle stable so they could get a well earned rest and see their son Jolly. Magnus entered their bedroom to see Elsa asleep in their bed, Magnus walked over to his wife's sleeping form and kissed her on the lips. After a few second kissing her, she started to kiss Magnus back when they parted; she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her.

"This is another dream isn't it" she sighed sadly "you kiss just as amazing as the real Magnus" she whispered to Magnus who smirked and started to nibble her ear, he knew that it made Elsa go crazy as she moaned and shivered in delight "this is a very realistic dream" she murmured in her sleep Magnus's smirked got larger then whispered in her ear

"This is not a dream, Elsa, my love" he kissed her cheek as Elsa's eyes popped open wide "I'm back" Elsa smiled then cuddling Magnus.

"Good because the dream Magnus isn't a good kisser like the real Magnus" Magnus smiled as he hugged Elsa closer to him then watched Elsa scrunch up her nose.

"What is it?" Magnus watched as Elsa moved away from Magnus pinching her nose "what? What did I do?" he asked worriedly to his wife saying

"Magnus, you smell a little, you need to have a bath" Elsa told Magnus who sniffed his clothes and smelt sweat and dirt "you my husband need a bath" she repeated herself again to Magnus who looked sheepishly at his wife who walked towards their bathroom and started to fill their tub with water. Magnus smirked at where this was heading, he raised a playful eyebrow at Elsa who blushed a little "Well I can't sleep next to a man who smell" Magnus frowned a little at Elsa who giggled but her giggling stopped when Magnus took off his shirt revealing his toned and muscular chest making Elsa blush even though she's seen him like this and more before.

Magnus sexily walked over to Elsa hugging her tightly "Will you care to join me my Queen?" Magnus asked Elsa who gulped and blushed a little more before shyly nodding making Magnus smile and kissed her softly before pulling off her night gown then Magnus took off the rest of his clothes and carried Elsa into the tub and settled her between his legs hugging her tightly as Elsa leaned back to enjoy the closeness "So Rosie will be her usual bubbly self tomorrow" Magnus commented making Elsa laugh then turned around so she was face to face with him.

"Good I knew that you would find the flower in time" Elsa said as she started to wash her husband's thick hair getting rid of the dirt and sweat that he collected from his mission.

"Well you know me, I love Rosie like a sister, I know you would do the same with Anna" Elsa nodded then Magnus ran his hands through her hair.

"Magnus it's you that needs a bath not me" Elsa said to Magnus who smiled and cupped her cheek

"Well it's your fault Elsa for coming in the bath with me" he said cheekily making Elsa roll her eyes before staring into his emerald green eyes.

"Magnus there's something I need to tell you" Elsa said to Magnus who looked at Elsa who took a deep breath and continued "I..I'm pregnant" she felt her husband tense at her news. Magnus stayed quiet for a while which made Elsa worried "Magnus? Please speak Magnus" Elsa's voice shakily as she turned to see Magnus's face went pale. She cupped his cheek "please please tell me your happy" Elsa said now fully worried as Magnus just didn't move "Magnus?"

"Yo-you're pr-pre-preg-pregnant?" Magnus finally said to Elsa who nodded then watched Magnus's face start to smile in the end his smile was massive than she's ever seen before "YES!" he shouted excitedly as he got out the tub and lifted Elsa out and spun her around the room.

"MAGNUS!" Elsa shouted then covered her mouth remembering it was late at night and everyone was sleeping. Magnus carried Elsa to their bed and placed her on their bed and hovered over her

"You have made me the happiest man on earth my love and I will thank you all night" Elsa blushed with a little smirk and replied

"is that so, my husband?" Magnus smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the lips as he pinned her down on their bed to prevent her from escaping.

The next morning Magnus opened his eyes to see the most beautiful woman in the world fast asleep. Magnus smiled when he noticed her hair was messed up from last night then his eyes looked at her flat stomach that won't be flat for long and Magnus couldn't wait to see Elsa pregnant with his child. Magnus kissed her forehead which stirred her away, she gave him a beautiful smile "Morning Magnus" Elsa said sleepily before Magnus leaned into kiss her on the lips before he travelled down to her bellybutton and kiss a couple of inches above. He laid his head on her stomach and sighed contently

"I love you Elsa and I love you baby" Magnus whispered but Elsa heard it making her smile as Magnus kissed her stomach again before lifting himself up to kiss her on the lips "How are you feeling Elsa? Do you need anything?" Magnus asked as he cupped Elsa's cheek and she replied

"No I'm fine Magnus but be prepared to be ordered around by me" Elsa warned Magnus who smiled and replied

"You're already ordering me my Queen" Magnus playfully said to his wife who dropped a snowball on his back that made him shiver "you know I really don't like that when you do that to me" Elsa smirked and replied

"You knew what you signed up for when you married me" Magnus rolled his eyes then Elsa swapped their position, her being top of Magnus "good luck with my cravings in a few months, I'll be waking you up early in the morning for something to eat" she leaned down to kiss Magnus who just happily kissed her back when they parted

"How many times have I told you, Elsa, my love I am yours to command" Elsa smiled as they kissed again "You know I like being married to you my Queen" Magnus said cheekily to Elsa who laughed softly and replied

"Well good you're stuck with me for the rest of your life" Magnus smiled and lifted himself up so their foreheads were touching

"There's no one else, I rather spend the rest of my life with" Elsa smiled as they kissed.

When word spread that the Queen was pregnant everyone in Arendelle wanted to celebrate. Magnus took care of all the preparation and wanted Elsa to rest so she won't tire herself out "Magnus I'm just pregnant, I can do things to help" Magnus shook his head making Elsa glare at her husband

"Nope, I'm not taking any chances Elsa, now sit and eat chocolate" Magnus lightly pushed Elsa down on a seat and gave her a box of chocolates to Elsa whose eyes sparked with happiness and ate one of the sweet treats and groaned in satisfaction making Magnus smile

"You're fatting me up aren't you?" Magnus rolled his eyes and replied

"Elsa, have you seen Anna with the amount she eats, I'm surprised that she's not fat besides if you get fat so what, more for me to love" Magnus kissed her cheek as Elsa rolled her eyes and at another chocolate before looking down at her flat stomach

"Please don't make mummy fat, little one" Magnus laughed as he kneeled to kiss Elsa's stomach

"Will you tell your mother if she does get fat, I would love her still" Elsa smiled as Magnus went to get a small seat put her feet up

"I could get used to this" Magnus smiled and kissed his wife on the lips

"Now I need to go and finish the preparation" Elsa nodded and watched Magnus walked over to help people prepare for the celebration which was tomorrow.

"Queen Elsa is it true that you're going to have a baby?" Rosie asked Elsa who smiled at the little girl who was bursting with energy again and replied

"Yes I am, Rosie" the little girl's smile went wider and Elsa couldn't help to smile back at her

"Where is it?" she asked innocently to Elsa who looked over to Magnus who was too busy setting up to help her. Elsa knew that she was too young to know about the birds and the bees. She cleared her throat and spoke

"It's here in my stomach" she patted her flat stomach which made Rosie frown a little

"You ate the baby?" Elsa couldn't help to giggle at what the little girl said and shook her head

"No sweetheart I didn't eat the baby, you see when two people love each other they share..." Elsa thought for a moment how to explain it without actually saying it then she said "a...special hug that makes babies" Rosie thought for a moment then nodded

"Will I be able to play with the baby?" she asked cutely to Elsa who smiled and replied

"Of course you can Rosie but when it's a little older so you two can play with Olaf" Rosie grinned in happiness

"Promise?" Rosie said to Elsa who showed her pinkie to Rosie who wrapped her tiny pinkie around hers

"I promise Rosie that you can play with mine and Magnus's baby, now why don't you do play with Olaf" Rosie nodded then gave Elsa a surprise hug which shocked the Queen a little but hugged her back

"Thank you" Rosie whispered before running over to Olaf and started to play with each other. Magnus smiled at Elsa and Rosie, he knew that Elsa would be an amazing mother to their children.

Next chapter: AGHH BABY!


	8. Chapter 8

It was the middle of the night and Elsa woke up "Magnus honey wake up" she lightly hit her husband who was fast asleep "Magnus!" she said loudly but he still didn't wake up making Elsa roll her eyes and huff "oh come on, you promised" Elsa exclaimed then got an idea to wake up her husband. Elsa conjured up a snowball and hovered it over her husband's sleeping head "sorry my love" Elsa whispered before dropping the solid water on Magnus's face which cause him to jerk awake.

"What the-" Magnus sat up then frowned when he saw snow coming down his hair causing him to shake his head to get rid of the snow out of his hair. Magnus rubbed his tired eyes then looked over to Elsa with an amused smile on her face "Elsa honey, how may I help you?" he asked as he yawned.

"Well I'm craving some-" Elsa started making Magnus smirked then kissed her on the lips then said

"I crave something too, Elsa" she blushed as Magnus lightly pushed her down on their bed and started kissing her neck. The Queen moaned a little and was blushing red as she tried to push him off of her.

"Magnus it's not this I'm craving right now" Elsa said heavily breathing as Magnus just smiled and placed his hands on top of big pregnant stomach. She was eight months pregnant now and Magnus loves every moment watching Elsa, the love of his life, carrying his child and know that it won't be the last.

"What do you crave then, my love?" he asked Elsa who couldn't help to smile as Magnus placed his head on her stomach which he loved doing.

"Some chocolate cake please" Elsa said to Magnus who smiled before he kissed her forehead

"As you wish, my Queen" he cheekily kiss her on the lips then got up to go to the kitchen. Magnus had a feeling that Elsa was going to crave chocolate cake so he asked Marie to bake him chocolate cakes for him and when they were running low, he would go and buy more from the bakery. Magnus could have baked it himself but he wanted to help Marie's bakery financially.

Besides the chocolate cakes only lasted for a few days because Anna ate some too so the two sisters ate the cakes so Magnus and Kristoff needs to keep buying more to keep them happy.

When Elsa was six months pregnant then Anna became pregnant and the two sisters were happy that their children would be born near each other. Anna was two months pregnant now and had lots of cravings especially Marie's cakes. Marie was happy that her business was flourishing because of the royal sisters buying her cakes but mostly because she loved the way Anna and Elsa looked at their cakes every time the sisters would visit her bakery, their eyes light up and thank her a million times and calling her a genius baker.

Magnus got the cake slice for his pregnant wife and made his way back to their bedroom to see Elsa reading a book, waiting for him to return "Did you get it Magnus?" Elsa asked impatiently to Magnus who hid the cake behind his back as he entered the room.

"What was I suppose to get, my love?" he asked playfully to his wife who glared at him causing him to laugh then showed her the cake from behind him and he saw her icy blue eyes lit up in happiness as Magnus closed the door behind him and handed the cake over to Elsa who ate the cake happily as he got back into bed with her. Elsa groaned in satisfaction

"Oh my god what does Marie put in these amazing cakes" Elsa said as she chewed and let the cake's flavours dance on her tongue while Magnus just smiled as she just ate the cake. After a couple of minutes, she was done eating; Elsa's husband took the plate off her and put it on their bedside table.

"Anything else's my love?" Magnus asked as Elsa who smiled and shook her head before placing her head on his chest "Alright now you need your beauty sleep, my love" Magnus kissed Elsa's forehead before he closed his eyes but Elsa had other ideas. She straddles her husband whose eyes popped open when he felt a familiar weight on top of him.

"Magnus?" he looked into his wife beautiful blue eyes and see the mischief in her eyes "you know I am craving something else you know" she playfully said to Magnus who smirked at her.

"Is that so my Queen? What is it that you crave for, more chocolate cake perhaps?" Magnus cheekily said to Elsa who leaned forward and whispered

"You know I crave something sweeter and a bit better than the chocolate cake" Elsa watched as her husband raised a questioning eyebrow at her with a large smirk on his face "only you can give me what I'm looking for" Magnus smiled as he leaned up and captured her in for a kiss.

"You know ever since you been pregnant you've been more dominant than ever" Elsa blushed at what Magnus said making him laugh before kissing her again "I love it" Elsa smiled before kissing him.

Magnus woke up with a wide grin on his face; he looked over to his sleeping wife who had a large smile as well. Magnus's emerald eyes looked at Elsa's stomach where their child was. He placed his left hand on top of her stomach and felt their baby kick; this made Magnus smile, remembering the first time the baby kicked.

"_Are you sure? I mean you can just go and take a rest" Magnus offered as he walked Elsa to the council room. Elsa rolled her eyes before placing her hand on her four months belly _

"_Daddy is such a worrier isn't he" she talked childishly to her belly making Magnus roll his eyes then talked to Magnus "Magnus honestly I can do it, I'm only pregnant not incapable of doing my Queenly duties" he sighed as he ran his hand through his thick black hair. _

"_I worry about you, my Queen" Elsa rolled her eyes before kissing him on the cheek. _

"_Magnus, it's cute that you worry about me but I can take care of this" Elsa told Magnus who sighed before he opened the door and the councilmen stood up with smiles on their faces. They took their seats and listened to everything what the council had to say. An hour of listening to old men scream at each other, Magnus looked over at Elsa who was rubbing her forehead. Magnus held her hand tightly under the table causing Elsa to smile. _

"_One more hour then we can leave" Magnus whispered to Elsa who grinned _

"_Thank god" Elsa whispered back to Magnus who snickered then Elsa placed their laced hands on her expanding belly. Suddenly they felt their baby kicked for the first time, blue and green eyes widen in shock "Oh my god, the baby kicked" Elsa gasped out while Magnus gave her a massive grin as the arguing men stop and smiled at the two. She blushed a little for interrupting the council meeting, she cleared her throat "sorry gentlemen please continue" _

"_No its fine your highness why don't you and Magnus go take the whole day off, we'll just give you the notes and you just finalised the decisions" one of the councilmen smiled at the two. _

"_Are you sure, Mr Garnier?" Elsa said to the kind councilmen who nodded then the others nodded minus Leonard Oswald, Peter Nasmond and Kurt Termulo shook their heads._

"_No Garnier the Queen can leave and Prince Magnus can stay" Peter told everyone in the room then the room temperature dropped. Magnus instantly put a hand on Elsa's shoulder _

"_Sweetheart calm down" Elsa took a deep breath and got her powers under control._

"_That's it, the Queen and Magnus and everyone has enough of you" Garnier pointed to Oswald "and you" pointed to Peter "and you" pointed at Kurt "the council have voted for you three to be kicked out of the Queen's council, you have been sexist and unpleasant towards the Queen, you three are luck that the Queen has been tolerable at your behaviours but the others decided that you are stripped of your titles and kicked out of the council, good day" Magnus and Elsa watched as the three men eyes were wide in shock "so Magnus if you please" Garnier said to Magnus who grinned then called in Anders and threw them out. _

"_Finally" Magnus said as they clapped with happiness and cheered. _

"That was a good memory" he said with a smile on her face

"What's a good memory?" Elsa asked as one of her beautiful blue eyes peaked opened and grinned at Magnus who smiled back and kissed her "What was a good memory?" she asked

"Your council kicking those three sexist men out" Elsa smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss which Magnus returned happily "How are you today my love? Still wanting chocolate cake?" Magnus cheekily asked Elsa who rolled her eyes and replied

"Oh hush, I told you that I would have cravings" Magnus jus t smiled then kissed her forehead.

"And bit more confident in bed" Magnus playfully wagged his eyebrows suggestively at Elsa who blushed and zapped him with an icy blast "what? it's true" Elsa pushed Magnus off him and started to get dress.

Since Elsa's belly was so big, her dresses didn't fit anymore so she had to buy or make more clothes that fitted her pregnant body. Magnus didn't mind, he loves Elsa's outfits but he loves her more and their unborn child.

Magnus just got dressed as well which made Elsa stare weirdly at her husband; normally he would pull her back in their bed for a morning cuddle "Magnus is everything alright?" Elsa asked Magnus who smiled and replied

"Yeah, I'm fine, what makes you think that I'm not?" he asked back to Elsa who replied

"Well usually pull me back into our bed for a cuddle" Magnus smiled before he wrapped his arms around his waist and pull her close to him.

"Well I know you're pregnant so I have to be extra careful with you" Elsa smiled at Magnus's worries for her "I love you Elsa" he kissed her forehead "Beside I bet your tired from yesterday" Elsa blushed before replying

"I love you too, thank you for being considerate of me" Magnus smiled as he hugged Elsa "come on let's get some breakfast" Magnus nodded before taking her left hand and the two walked to breakfast.

"Magnus, Elsa good morning" Anna said happily showing them her two months pregnancy bump.

"Good morning Anna" Elsa hugged her little sister who hugged her tightly "Morning Kristoff" the mountain nodded before taking a bite of his breakfast meal. Magnus and Elsa took their seats.

"How are you princess?" Magnus said to Anna who smiled and replied

"I'm good, I ate three piece of chocolate cake last night" Kristoff rolled his eyes while Magnus and Elsa laughed "How about Elsa how many did she eat last night?"

"Just one" Magnus informed Anna who smiled while Kristoff spoke

"Well you're lucky, Anna is clearing me out of my money" Anna scoffed while Magnus laughed

"Kristoff we are lucky that we get half off of her cakes" Kristoff nodded "how many cakes do you buy a week?" Magnus asked as him and his wife started eating.

"Ten cakes a week, how about you?" Magnus thought for a moment to figure out how much cakes he bought for Elsa before he answer him

"Six cakes a week" Kristoff playfully glared at Magnus who smirked

"Lucky" Kristoff looked at the sisters "why do you two have to be chocoholics, its ruining mine and Magnus's pockets...well mine mostly, ice master's salary isn't as high as the Queen's advisor's salary" Kristoff explained while Anna and Elsa rolled their eyes.

"Hey it's your fault for getting us pregnant" Anna replied and Elsa nodded in agreement then Magnus replied

"It takes two to tango" Magnus and Kristoff high fived each other while Anna and Elsa looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"You guys are lucky, you don't get fat, don't have swollen ankles, have to pee every hour" Elsa said to Magnus and Kristoff who instantly shut up then Olaf entered

"Morning guys" he said happily

"Good morning Olaf" they all said to Olaf who sat down and ate his pancakes. After they were finished Magnus kissed Elsa on the lips before saying

"Sorry guys I'm going riding with Rosie today" Elsa nodded and replied

"Please be careful the two of you" Magnus sighed as he rolled his eyes before looking over to Anna

"Take it easy you, okay?" Anna nodded then looked over to Elsa who just shook her head with a smile at her husband.

"Yes I promise, me and Elsa won't over do it, go to Rosie" Magnus smiled then turned to Kristoff who said

"Buy more chocolate cake for me please" the two men laughed "Anna ate her all cakes last night" Anna frowned while Magnus and Kristoff laughed.

"Yeah I need to buy more for Elsa as well; these two girls are bottomless pits" Kristoff and Magnus was laughing harder then two snowballs hit them in the face and Anna hit them hard in the arm.

"ARGHH" Magnus and Kristoff shouted in unison "Oww, we are married to violent women" Kristoff comment making Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I need to go, Rosie is very inpatients, see you my love" Magnus kissed Elsa on the lips then her left hand before he bowed "See you guys later" Magnus left the royal family and Kristoff.

"Maggie there you are" Rosie ran up to Magnus who lifted her up and the air and cuddle her "Come on Rosie, let's go riding" Magnus placed Rosie on Jolly who grew a little before he got on Areo "Race you to the forest" Rosie got a head start and her and Jolly was speeding off "Hey that's cheating!" Magnus made Areo sprint after her son.

Magnus and Rosie was having a great time in the forest, they talked, laughed and had fun. When it was time to return, Magnus and Rosie returned the horse back into the stable to rest and eat before Magnus returned her to Fredrick and Marie. "Grandma?" Rosie shouted as she was placed on the floor by Magnus then the elderly woman came out

"Oh Rosie, sweetheart how was riding?" Marie wiped her hands to get rid flour in her hands on her apron before wiping the mud that Rosie collected from riding off her face.

"It was okay, me and Magnus had fun in the forest" Rosie said happily making Marie smile at her granddaughter before turning to Magnus

"Chocolate cakes?" Marie guessed making Magnus nodded and laughed

"Yeah, Kristoff and I need more for our wives" Marie giggled at Magnus who handed his and Kristoff money to Marie who pulled out several boxes of cakes for Magnus to take back to the castle

"I have to thank the sisters for buying my cakes" Marie commented while Magnus just sighed and carried the boxes.

"Yeah well they ate lots of the cakes and me and Kristoff are losing money and sleep" Magnus sighed while Marie giggled before giving the change to Magnus.

"Well it will be worth it in the end Magnus, I promise" Marie placed a hand on her hand on Magnus's broad shoulder then kissed him on the cheek "better get back Magnus see you soon" he nodded and kissed Marie and Rosie on their foreheads then asked

"Where Evanna?" Magnus asked Marie who smiled and replied

"She's gone to see Noah" Magnus smiled then said

"Well looks like there's a another wedding in the future" Marie smiled then said

"Hope we'll be still alive to see it" Magnus sadly smiled "Evanna is like a daughter to us" Magnus nodded before leaving.

Magnus placed the heavy cakes in the kitchen and separated them into two piles, Elsa and Anna's cakes. "Prince Magnus, how may I help you?" Gerda asked as she entered the kitchen and couldn't help to laugh at the cakes "for the majesties?" Magnus nodded before picking up an apple and took a bite out of it "Prince Magnus the Queen needs you in the throne room" Magnus nodded

"I'll be there soon" Magnus finished his apple "thank you Gerda" he thanks her before making his way to the throne room. He knocked on the door and patiently waited for Elsa to say "Come in" Magnus opened the door and smiled brightly at his wife who smiled back at him "Magnus, how was riding with Rosie?" she asked as Magnus walked over to her.

"It was fine, she's improving" Magnus leaned down to kiss his wife's forehead "how are you and the baby my love?" he asked as he placed his large hands on her stomach

"I feel like she is full of energy like Anna and Rosie" Magnus looked at Elsa with a curious look

"She?" Elsa nodded with a smile as she placed her hand on top of his large ones.

"Yeah I have a feeling that it's a girl" Magnus nodded before giving her a small kiss "you still owe me a son, Magnus" she said cheekily to her husband who smiled and replied

"Yes I do but you promised me another daughter, my love" Elsa smiled and kissed him soundly on the lips before saying

"That I do but I suspect that my body won't be the same" Elsa sighed sadly making Magnus roll his eyes and replied

"My love, I will love you for the rest of my life, fat or thin I don't care, I will love you forever" Elsa smiled before standing from her throne and hugged Magnus tightly as she whispered thank you to Magnus who just hugged her tighter.

Then there was a tap on the window which made Elsa and Magnus look at the Red Kite, bird of prey that was pecking at the window "Magnus whose bird is that?" Elsa asked her husband who smiled and replied

"That's my bird, Mouse" Magnus said happily as he opened the window to let the bird in who perched itself on Magnus's forearm.

"Mouse?" Elsa raised eyebrow at Magnus who replied with a blush on her face.

"well you see, a week before I went missing, my parents gave me Mouse and I gave him the name because he ate mice a lot" he scratched the birds neck which he seemed to like "would you like to meet him Elsa?" the Snow Queen nodded then walked over to Magnus and petted the bird softly.

"Aww aren't you a sweetheart" Magnus smiled as the bird nuzzled into Elsa's neck and she giggled at the ticklish feeling of the bird's feathers. Magnus noticed that the bird had something tied to its feet; he opened it and read it out loud.

"_Dear Magnus,  
I thought you would miss Mouse after a long time, he has missed you a lot. Anyway here are invitations for you and your family to celebrate our 35__th__wedding anniversary. By the way, Evanna and Noah are getting serious, I hear wedding bells in the horizon, so how is Queen Elsa is pregnancy treating her well, I have given birth to three boys so tell Queen Elsa if she needs any advise tell her to not be shy to ask me, I would be happy to help. I hope you are able to make it._

_Love,  
Queen Anita_

_P.S Mouse loved crackers_

Magnus smiled before kissing Elsa on the forehead and showed her the invitation "Can we go please, my love?" Magnus begged his wife who smiled and replied

"Of course, Magnus can we please take Rosie, Mr Fredrick and Marie" Elsa said to Magnus who smiled at the thought and nodded then Mouse flew over to a suit of armour and perched himself on the shoulder watching Elsa and Magnus.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that they would love to see Leocia and see Evanna besides they Marie can cook them cake" Elsa smiled at Magnus "that remind me that I have bought more chocolate cakes for you" he watched as his wife's blue eyes widen in happiness before she hugged Magnus tightly around his neck while Magnus wrapped his arms around her waist and spun themselves around causing Elsa to giggle.

"Magnus put me down" Elsa ordered Magnus who placed her on his feet then the throne room door burst open and a happy snowman skipped in.

"Hey guys what's up" Magnus and Elsa smiled at the magical snowman then Mouse flew towards Olaf "oh wow hi little birdie" Mouse perched itself on top of Olaf's head "who's these little guy?" Olaf asked as Mouse played with his twig hairs "oh that tickles" Olaf giggled

"Olaf that's my pet Mouse" Magnus whistled which made Bugsy flew off Olaf's head to Magnus's shoulder and Magnus petted his head softly.

"Wait you already have Areo as a pet, you have two that's so cool" Magnus smiled then said

"Yeah but ever since Areo became a mother, she been busy taking care of Jolly so I visit her occasionally but she seems content with Jolly and Azure" Olaf nodded then Mouse flew down onto Olaf's nose "Mouse do not eat his nose" he ordered the bird.

"Maggie!" a little girl burst into throne room, Rosie ran towards Magnus who picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"What is it Rosie?" Magnus asked Rosie who smiled and replied

"I was wondering if I could go play with Olaf, he said that we would play knights and dragons with the kids from the town" Magnus smiled that Elsa's creation brought joy to the village children because Olaf was ready to play all the time.

"It's not me you should ask Rosie, it's the Queen you should ask" Magnus jerked his head towards Elsa who smiled as Magnus put Rosie on the floor and walked and bowed at Elsa

"Please may I play with Olaf with the other village children, please your Majesty" Rosie begged cutely to Elsa who smiled because Rosie reminded her of Anna when she was little. Elsa smiled as she stroked Rosie, soft brown hair and replied

"Of course you may Rosie" Elsa watched Rosie's blue eyes lit up like lantern with happiness

"Thank you" Rosie smiled then noticed the big bird on Olaf's nose "oh you're so cute" she ruffled Mouse's feathers "oh what's its name?" Rosie asked Magnus who smiled

"It's Mouse" Rosie smiled and said

"Is it because he eats lots of mice?" she guessed as Magnus nodded then Mouse flew back on Magnus's shoulder.

"See she gets it" Magnus said to Elsa who rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"Daddy is being mean to Mummy, please promise me that you would always side with me instead of Daddy" Magnus playfully scoffed at Elsa who just grinned at her husband.

"Come on Olaf let's go play" Rosie grabbed Olaf's stick hand and they skipped out of the throne room to go to the town and play with the other children.

"Well I assure you that if you do have a daughter it will be a Daddy's girl instead of Mummy's girl" Magnus said with a smug grin on her face "let's hope that she gets your powers so that way when you throw snowballs at me, she can throw one back at you" Elsa raised an eyebrow at her husband who just kissed her forehead "I love you, my Queen"

"I love you too, Magnus" Elsa kissed Magnus on the lips. "come on let's tell Anna, Kristoff and Marie and Fredrick about the invite" Magnus grabbed Elsa's left hand tightly, Magnus looked at the grandfather clock and checked the time "Around this time Anna and Kristoff are probably in the kitchen" Elsa giggled as Magnus.

"I could go for some chocolate cake right now" Elsa said to Magnus who nodded and kissed her left hand before speaking.

"Of course, good thing I bought more" Elsa smiled and they two walked hand in hand to the kitchen with Mouse on his shoulder. When they arrived at the kitchen, Anna was eating the chocolate cake and her mouth was covered with chocolate while Kristoff just watched his wife as he was eating a carrot.

"Hey Anna enjoying the cake?" Magnus playfully asked Anna who had a mouth full of chocolate cake and nodded making Elsa and her husband nodded then Magnus gave Kristoff a pouch containing the change of Kristoff's money.

"Thanks Mags" Kristoff smiled as he put the pouch in his pocket before showing Magnus a carrot "want one?" Magnus shook his head but Mouse pecked at the carrot "woah who is that?" Kristoff asked

"Its Mouse, my pet back in Leocia, my parents send him here to live with me" Kristoff nodded then the bird flew on the mountain man's shoulder and he petted the bird who then flew on top of Anna's head.

"AGHH its going to eat me" Anna screamed causing Mouse to fly back to Magnus's shoulder shaking a little from Anna's reaction clearly frightened of Elsa's sister reaction.

"Another reason why he's called Mouse, he acts like a Mouse sometimes" Magnus said to Elsa who smiled as her husband who petted the bird's feathered chest to calm him down.

"I am sorry for scaring him, Magnus" Anna said to Magnus who smiled and replied

"Its fine Anna but just be a little careful next time" Anna nodded before walking slowly towards the bird and lightly petted the bird's feathered chest

"I'm sorry Mouse" Magnus's bird squealed before flying towards Magnus's shoulder "So I see your liking the cakes?" Anna nodded.

"My god, I will be fat after being pregnant" Anna joked making everyone laugh then Magnus went to Elsa's pile of cakes and cut a piece for Elsa and handed it over to his wife.

"Thank you" Elsa took a bite out of the cake, carefully eating the cake not get any cake around her mouth like Anna did "Magnus, want one?" Elsa forked a piece of cake and fed it to Magnus who ate it happily then kissed Elsa on the mouth tasting the chocolate in their lips. When they parted, Elsa had a blush on her face while Magnus smiled.

"Magnus you're just a hopeless romantic aren't you" Anna told Magnus who shrugged and replied

"It's a Wolff thing" Magnus hugged Elsa from behind "by the way, Leocia invited us to go and celebrate my parent's 35th wedding anniversary, the day after tomorrow" Anna nodded then asked

"Who will take care of the kingdom when we're gone?" Anna asked Magnus who thought for a moment then said

"I think Mr Garnier can take over for a week" Elsa agreed at Magnus's choice. Mr Garnier was Elsa's most trusted councilman, they all knew that he would take good care of Arendelle while they are in Leocia "Beside the Queen deserves a holiday" Anna and Kristoff nodded agreeing with Magnus who gave Mouse a piece of cracker which the bird pecked happily at "We are taking Marie, Fredrick and Rosie to Leocia" Anna and Kristoff nodded.

"Wait what about Evanna?" Anna asked Magnus who smiled and replied

"She is at Leocia with Noah as we speak" everyone grinned at what Magnus said "Anyway I'll go tell Fredrick, Marie and Rosie" Elsa placed at hand on Magnus's shoulder where Mouse was not perched on "what is it, love?" Magnus asked worriedly to his wife who smiled and replied

"May I please come with you?" Magnus looked at his wife for a moment then smiled and nodded.

"Come on, let get Azure so you don't have to walk much" Elsa rolled her eyes "see you guys later" Magnus held Elsa's hand before they made their way to the royal stable. Magnus saddled up Azure before helping the Queen on to her horse then climbed behind her. When they got outside, Mouse flew away which made Elsa a little worried.

"Where's Mouse going?" Elsa asked Magnus who kissed her cheek before answering

"Just hunting, he'll be gone all night but he will come back early in the morning" Elsa nodded then felt Magnus's hands tighten hold on Elsa's hands on Azure's reins. When they got to the bakery, Magnus got off first and helped Elsa out of the saddle. Magnus tied Azure on a post so he wouldn't wonder before Elsa knocked on the door and Marie smiled warmly at them.

"Oh your Majesty, Magnus please come in" Marie stepped aside and bowed at the two as the married couple went inside "what can I do for you?" she asked.

"How would you like to go to Leocia with us?" Magnus said as he pulled a chair for Elsa to sit down on. Marie smiled and nodded before replying

"Yes, we would be honoured, thank you" Marie bowed then Fredrick hobbled in "Fred dear, Magnus and Queen Elsa has invited us to Leocia" Fredrick smiled as he slowly walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead making Elsa and Magnus smile at the old couple.

"Thank you" then a cute yawn made the four adults turn to the door way to see, Rosie rubbing her tired eyes with her hands while hugging a teddy bear that Magnus gave her for her birthday couple of years ago "Rosie what are you doing up, my love?" Fredrick asked as Magnus walked over and picked up Rosie in his arms before walking back and sat next to Elsa who was just watching Magnus lovingly.

"I heard Maggie and Queen Elsa's voice so I thought I should say hello" she yawned cutely as she burrowed her head into Magnus's chest "hello" she said sleepily.

"We're going to Leocia tomorrow, why don't you get some sleep so you can ride Jolly to Leocia tomorrow" Magnus whispered as Rosie gave him a sleepy smile and hummed with happiness while Elsa and Marie's heart melted at moment.

"How do you do that Magnus?" Marie asked Magnus who shrugged as he hugged the child closer to him "it takes Fred and I forever to put her to sleep" Marie added.

"I'll tuck her in" Magnus carefully stood up and went to Rosie's bed to tuck her in.

"If Magnus can put Rosie to sleep, the most hyperactive child in the world, your children have the best father" Elsa smiled at what Marie said while Fredrick held his wife's wrinkly hand then added

"Yeah I don't know how he can juggle work and family, I'm still amaze that he still has time for Rosie, I know you and Magnus will have a long and happy life together" Elsa blushed a little as she tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and she said thank you softly before Magnus came back down.

"Elsa sweetheart come on let's get you some rest" Elsa nodded then Magnus grabbed her hands and help her up on her feet "see you guys next morning"

Early in the morning, Magnus opted to ride Areo, Rosie riding Jolly, Kristoff was riding Sven while Anna, Olaf, Elsa, Fredrick and Marie was in a horse drawn carriage that was being driven by one of the guards that came with them.

"Maggie?" Rosie called out for Magnus who looked at her "won't Olaf melt in Leocia" Rosie whispered obviously worriedly about her snow friend. Elsa's husband smiled and said

"Don't worry Elsa can make his snow flurry stronger so he doesn't melt" Rosie smiled as she petted Jolly who was enjoying his first ever long ride. Magnus looked up to see Mouse flying above them, clearly enjoying the air very much. Magnus gazed at Kristoff who was talking to Sven making Magnus shake his head before looking inside the carriage to see Anna and Elsa eating the cake that Marie brought for them to eat making him sigh and shake his head _"Do these girls ever get full"_ he thought.

"Oh my Marie, Anna and I will get fat from eating your amazing cakes" Magnus snickered a little at what his wife said while Marie replied

"Oh don't worry dearies, I ate a lot too when I was pregnant" Fredrick nodded in agreement before muttering

"Yeah nearly lost all my money on food for her" Marie lightly slapped her husband on the arm.

"Hey it's your fault that I got pregnant" Fredrick rolled his eyes while the two royal sisters laugh at the two old couples. Elsa shyly looked over to Magnus who was talking to Kristoff then noticed that she was staring; he smiled and winked at her causing her to blush a little for being caught but smiled back at her husband who continued talking to Kristoff while Rosie was happily looking at her surroundings.

When they got to Leocia, Magnus help Rosie off Jolly then helped Kristoff to get everyone off the coach then the royal family of Leocia and Evanna greeted them. "Fredrick, Marie welcome" Evanna ran up and hugged the two elderly tightly then turned to Rosie "Hello Rosie how are you?" she picked up Rosie and gave her a cuddle

"I'm okay" Magnus smiled at Rosie and Evanna they acted like sisters like Elsa and Anna.

"Magnus" Queen of Leocia hugged Magnus who hugged his mother then turned to Elsa and smiled "how's the pregnancy Elsa?" Anita hugged her daughter in law, Elsa smiled and replied

"I've been eating lots of chocolate and so has Anna" she pointed to Anna who was talking to Erika then the Queen giggled and replied

"Oh when I was pregnant with Magnus, I kept eating strawberries maybe that's why Magnus is so sweet" Anita playfully nudged Elsa who blushed as they turned to look at Magnus who was talking to his father "I promise you Elsa that it is worth it in the end, how many kids are you and Magnus trying for?" she asked playfully while Elsa blushed a neon red before squeaking out

"Well we are wanting two girls and a boy" Queen Anita smiled then hugged her again

"I promise you Elsa that Magnus was the easiest to take care of out of all the three" Queen Anita told Elsa who smiled before looking back at Magnus who was having a laugh with his brothers and Kristoff. "come on everyone we'll show you to your rooms"

The next day, the royals of Leocia showed their guest around Leocia and everyone loved it. It was night time and everyone was getting ready for the wedding anniversary party and everyone was invited. Everyone loves that the Leocia Royals didn't care about status and wanted to include everyone in celebration no matter what your status was.

Magnus and Elsa was preparing in their rooms "How you feeling my love?" Magnus asked Elsa who was staring at her reflection as Magnus wrapped his arms around her pregnant stomach, she placed her hands on top of his "Is everything alright?" he asked again to Elsa who sighed happily

"Yeah I'm fine, Magnus honest just can't believe that I have everything I dreamed for when I was little, a family, loving husband-" tears started to form in her icy blue eyes, Magnus wiped the tears away from her eyes before hugging her tightly.

"You deserve the world, Elsa and I promise to do anything in my power to keep you happy" Elsa smiled as her fingers intertwined with his fingers tightly.

"Thank you for everything, Magnus for giving me love, hope, joy and adventure" Magnus smiled as he placed his head on the crook of her neck "Every day is an adventure with you, my love" Magnus just kissed her forehead before replying

"Our adventure has just begun, I know we'll have a long adventure together" Elsa smiled before she kisses his stubble cheek "come on we have to go get changed for mum and dad's party" Elsa nodded then got out of Magnus's grasp and used her magic to create a dress suitable to wear while Magnus just watched her lovingly "Magnus come on get dressed" Elsa said to his husband who sighed and got dressed. Magnus wore a white shirt with a dark blue tie and a dark blue vest. Black tailcoat jacket with black trousers tucked into his black boots. "How do you I look?" Magnus turned around and his mouth almost hit the floor when he saw Elsa's dress. Elsa giggled at her husband's reaction "do you like it?" Magnus nodded as he walked towards Elsa who noticed his green eyes were darken with want.

"You look beautiful Elsa" Magnus wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her close "I love you, my beautiful, wonderful Elsa" Magnus kissed Elsa on the lips when they parted Elsa spoke

"Thank you for making me feel beautiful even though I am fat" Magnus rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bed "Magnus! We don't have time" Elsa told Magnus who lightly placed her on their bed and pinned her in place so she couldn't leave.

"Elsa my love you are not fat, your pregnant there's a difference, we have time don't worry about it" Magnus kissed her neck and started nibbling on her skin; she shivered in delight but knew that she had to go or else they will be late. "Elsa you are the most beautiful thing on this earth" Magnus kissed Elsa on the lips who just kissed him back just as passionately.

"Magnus, Elsa there you guys are finally" Anna waved at them "where were you two?" she asked then Magnus answered

"We were walking around" Anna nodded believing the story while Elsa was blushing a little at what the truth was.

"Prince Magnus is that you" they turned to look at woman who was a taller than Elsa by a couple of inches, she wore an expensive looking dress and had her beautiful chocolate hair in a elegant bun. She was staring at Magnus with her striking grey eyes "Well long time no see"

"Princess Bridget" Magnus bowed stiffly at the woman who curtsied back to Magnus "how have you been?" he asked as he went beside Elsa and held her hand tightly which made Elsa a little confuse but didn't say anything but just watched

"I'm good just a little surprised that you got married to the Snow Queen" Princess Bridget was looking at Elsa then glared at her pregnant stomach making Elsa squirm at the way she was looking at her "now expecting" Magnus noticed Elsa was uncomfortable with Princess Bridget

"Alright look I was never going to marry understand!" Magnus hissed the snobby princess who scoffed

"I am a lot prettier, she's called the Snow Queen so she must be cold and I'm a lot better than your fat wife" Magnus was livid and clenched his fist in anger trying to calm himself down.

"First of all my wife is not fat she is pregnant, second of all I advise you not to insult my wife, thirdly I-" a hand placed on Magnus's shoulder, he turned to see Elsa who shook her head before softly speaking

"Magnus please its fine, I can fight my battles" Magnus sighed and took a step back as Elsa step forward towards Princess Bridget "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, if you have something to say to me say it and do not anger my husband" Elsa said with a stern look on her face "Well?" Princess Bridget glared back at Magnus's wife

"I was suppose to marry Magnus not some monster-" she stopped talking when powerful icy wind made her dress and hair freeze making Anna and Magnus laughed "DADDY" she shouted then a short fat man waddled over to her daughter "This woman has assaulted me!" she shriek then the man turned to look up at Magnus

"Magnus my how you've grown" Magnus bowed at the King

"King Ruben how's the kingdom of Wavet?" the king smiled and replied

"It's very well, everyone knows your story about falling in love with the Queen and expecting a child, congratulation" Magnus nodded in thanks but Princess Bridget was getting angry

"DADDY!" she shouted making the King sigh then turn to his daughter

"My daughter I have told you that Magnus has chosen a bride, if you keep embarrassing me you are to be grounded" Princess Bridget scoffed and stiffly walked away angrily while the King shook his head

"That's what I get for spoiling her" he muttered under his breath then turned to Elsa and bowed "Apologies my Queen but my daughter believes that she belongs with Magnus"

"I apologize for freezing her dress and hair, King Ruben" Elsa said with a blush while King Ruben smiled and replied

"No its fine your Majesty she needs to be taken down a beg by the way good job calming down a Wolff its quite hard to do" Magnus playfully glared at the King who winked at his before walking away before Magnus could get his hands on him. Elsa giggled and hugged Magnus tightly

"Well good thing he's trained" Elsa whispered into Magnus ear making him roll his eyes before giving her a quick kiss "Anna and I are going to get something to eat, want to come with us?" Magnus smiled and shook his head

"You go" Magnus kissed her forehead before letting her leave.

"Mags can I talk to you?" Magnus turned to see Noah who had a serious look on his face

"Sure what's up?" Magnus was roughly dragged by his older brother into a small closet "O..K..A...Y" Magnus said slowly "what's up?" he asked again. Noah blushed and mumbled something "what? Speak up" he told Noah who blushed harder and mumbled again "okay what are you saying?"

"I WANNA MARRY EVANNA!" he shouted causing Magnus to jump a little in shock before smiling at his blushing brother "I..I wa-want to ma-marry Evanna" he repeated in a hushed tone

"Well well look at the person who said I will never whipped or settle down with one girl" Magnus said smugly to Noah who glared at him making Magnus laugh then turned serious "that's great what the matter?"

"I don't think Mr Fredrick likes me, I want to ask for his blessing to marry Evanna because you know Evanna's parents died a long time ago" Magnus nodded sadly "but I think Mr Fredrick thinks that I'm just a womanizer and not serious about Evanna"

"Aren't you a womanizer?" Magnus playfully joked making Noah sigh and ran his hand through his thick black hair before replying

"Yeah I know but not anymore, I thought that I can't imagine settling down but now being with Evanna I can't think of anyone that I rather settle down with" Magnus smiled then placed his hand on his shoulder

"Well just talk to Mr Fredrick, okay?" Noah nodded before they left the closet and back into the party. Then saw a crowd forming "what's happening?" Magnus and Noah pushed through the crowd to see Elsa on the pain writhing in pain "Elsa! What's the matter?" Magnus asked as he kneeled beside his wife

"My water just broke" Magnus eyes widen before picking her up in his arms and took her to the infirmary.

"ARGHH Magnus I hate you!" Elsa screamed as her contraction started while Magnus was holding her hand that slowly started to turn his hand cold slightly but not too much "YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN YOU UNDERSTAND!" Elsa shouted at Magnus who gulped loudly

"Ye-yes dear" Magnus has never seen Elsa this angry before well not at him. Then they heard his family and her family laughing at the two then Elsa shot an icy wind at them

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Elsa shriek then Kristoff closed the door to prevent her from shooting anymore ice at them. In the room was, Elsa, Magnus, Queen Anita, midwife and Marie in the room

"okay Queen Elsa the baby has started to crown, you need to start pushing your Majesty" the midwife told Magnus's wife who glared at the midwife and shouted

"What do you think I am doing?" Magnus kissed his angry wife's forehead

"Sweetheart she's just trying to help-" Magnus was cut off by a zap of ice

"Ok Magnus why don't you push out an iceberg between your legs" Elsa sarcastically before she winced in pain "oww" Magnus held her hand tighter and kissed her forehead again

"Come Elsa you can do it love" he encouraged his wife who was breathing heavily before pushing again

"AGGHH Magnus it hurts!" Elsa gasped out in pain while Magnus winced at Elsa's strengthen as her hands tightly gripped his hands

"I know sweetheart but it will be worth it in the end, your almost there my love" Magnus told Elsa kissing her forehead as Elsa screamed and she started pushing. Suddenly a cry of a baby was heard "Elsa you did it" the midwife cleaned the baby before giving the baby to a tired but happy Elsa

"Congratulation Queen Elsa and Magnus on having a daughter" the midwife said happily to Elsa as she cried with happiness while Magnus just couldn't believe that their child was finally here.

"Oh Elsa she's perfect" Magnus softly said to the crying child who was just using her lungs for the first time "what are we going to name her?" Magnus asked Elsa who was crying as she softly stroked the child's chubby red cheeks

"Sofia Marie Wolff" Marie eyes started to water while Elsa smiled at the elderly woman

"You want to name her after me?" she asked Elsa who look at Magnus who nodded

"After what you done for us, you deserve it" Magnus explained as the elderly woman started crying and hugged Magnus

"Would you like to hold her Marie?" Elsa asked Marie who nodded as she carefully took Sofia

"You're beautiful like your mother" she whispered to the baby who seized crying "no Magnus anywhere" she joked making everyone minus Magnus laugh

"Very funny Marie" she handed the baby to Magnus's strong and safe arms "hey baby girl welcome to the world, Marie's right your beautiful like your mother" then the baby opened her eyes and Magnus smiled "you have my eyes" Elsa smiled as Magnus gave Sofia to Elsa who started breastfeeding her.

"I'm thankful she has your eyes Magnus" Elsa told her husband as they went to tell everyone outside that there was a little girl joining their family.

"Yeah but I still owe you a son and I want another daughter that is an exact copy of you" Elsa smiled as Magnus kissed her forehead. Elsa grabbed Magnus hands who winced in pain "ow"

"Oh Magnus are you okay?" she asked worriedly to her husband who looked at his hand and gave her a grimaced smile

"Looks like you broke it more than Erika did" he joked as Elsa eyes widen in horror

"Oh my god Magnus I'm sorry its just that I was in pain and-" Magnus kissed her to silence her when they parted he spoke

"Elsa, my beautiful wife it was worth it beside your only going to break my hand two more times" Elsa lightly slapped Magnus's arm

"Shut up" then everyone entered Anna's eyes filled with tears

"I'm an Aunt I can't believe it" she said excitedly as she grabbed Kristoff's collar and shook him violently

"Woah Anna let go" Kristoff told his wife who let him go "What's her name?" he asked not looking at where the baby was.

"Sofia Marie" Elsa said softly as Magnus covered her and their daughter so nothing was on show "want to hold her Anna?" she asked her little sister who nodded as she carefully gave her Sofia

"Hi Sofia I am your auntie Anna if you have your mothers powers we shall play lots of pranks on your mother and father" the baby just stared at Anna curiously "oh you have your father's eyes" Anna exclaimed happily then handed the baby over to Kristoff who smiled at the baby

"Hello Sofia, I'm your uncle Kristoff who is married to your crazy aunt" Anna slapped Kristoff on the arm before giving Sofia to her grandparents

"she's perfect" Queen Anita said as the King wiggled his finger in front of the baby's face

"Our first granddaughter" the King said happily as Alex and Erika came over with Toby who was already one looking at his baby cousin.

"Maggie?" Magnus turned as Rosie ran over to him and hugged him tightly "You are a daddy now" she said excitedly to Magnus who nodded and kissed her cheek "what's her name?" she asked

"Sofia Marie" Rosie smiled as Noah handed his daughter back to Elsa's arms "want to see her Rosie?" Magnus asked the little who nodded so Magnus picked her so she could see the baby in Elsa's arms

"She's pretty" Rosie commented then noticed Sofia's eyes was identical to Magnus's "Maggie she has your eyes" she said excitedly making Magnus smile then said

"Yeah but she is all Elsa isn't she" Rosie nodded in agreement making Elsa smile "Promise to be a good friend to her" Rosie nodded

"I promise" Rosie said happily.

That night Magnus was holding Sofia while Elsa was sleeping to get some rest, Sofia was sleeping peacefully in Magnus's safe arms. Magnus was too happy and excited to sleep "I never thought I could love something that I just known for a couple of hours" he whispered to the sleeping child who was gripping his finger with her whole first "Love you Sofia" Magnus rocked the baby to sleep softly humming the same lullaby that Queen Anita sung to him when he was a baby "thank you for everything Elsa" Magnus softly grabbed Elsa's left hand and kissed it "I love you" Elsa opened her eyes sleepily and cupped Magnus's cheek with the hand that was being held by Magnus's

"I love you too thank you for everything as well" Magnus smiled before kissing her forehead

"Get some more rest Elsa you deserve it" Magnus turned his head to kiss her palm as Elsa went back to sleep.

Next chapter: Noah proposes to Evanna YAY


	9. Chapter 9

"There's a good girl" a soft voice spoke making Magnus open his eyes then smiled to see Elsa with their daughter in her arms, feeding her "Morning my love" Elsa said to her husband who smiled and got up

"Morning my beautiful wife" he kissed Elsa's forehead "my beautiful daughter" he kissed softly Sofia's head as she suckled on Elsa. Magnus rubbed his tired eyes and looked out to see it was morning.

Sofia was nine months now and Erika was telling Elsa and Magnus that they won't be able to sleep much because of Sofia crying at night. But the married couple was never woken up by Sofia's crying which worried them a little they took her to a see a doctor to get her checked out.

"It's nothing to worry, Sofia is one of those rare children that can sleep soundly at night" the doctor told them making Elsa and Magnus sigh in relief that there was nothing wrong with their daughter.

Anna was now getting closer to giving birth and was very emotional and hungry, Magnus was thankful that he could save up money again for the next time Elsa was pregnant. Kristoff was almost in tears when he almost lost all his money but Magnus and the guards helped him with his ice business from time to time so he could take his pregnant wife.

"I can't believe that your brother is getting married next month" Elsa said happily as Sofia finished and was just cuddling up to her mother. Magnus smiled at their child before answering

"Yeah well I remember the talk with Mr Fredrick" Magnus laughed at the memory.

_The day after his parent's anniversary party and Sofia's birth, Magnus was walking through the hall trying to waste time as Anna proposed that it was girls' day which meant that Magnus wasn't going to see Sofia and Elsa till night fall. When he walked past the library door, a voice made him stop in his tracks "I want to marry Evanna" Magnus smiled as he leaned against the door to listen in to Noah asking Fredrick for his blessing. _

"_Prince Noah I you have a reputation of chasing women is that correct?" he asked Noah who nodded and looked down on the floor "How can I be so sure that you'll make her happy?"_

"_Sir I got mone-" Noah was cut off by Fredrick _

"_I don't care about money, all I care about is her being happy, how are you keep her happy?" Magnus smiled at Fredrick's protectiveness towards Evanna who was like his adopted daughter to him. Noah started stuttering making Magnus shake his head "How can I be so sure that you won't cheat on her when you see someone better?" Magnus knew what Fredrick was doing, he was pushing Noah for answers._

"_I WILL NEVER CHEAT ON HER!" Noah shouted making Magnus jump and looked through the crack of the door to see Fredrick just got up and started hobbling towards the door making Magnus took a step back and hide in the corner so he wouldn't get caught for eavesdropping _

"_I don't think it will work between you and Evanna, Noah, she deserves someone who will love her and stay with her, I'm sorry with your reputation with women, I don't want Evanna to get her heart broken" Fredrick left the room and walked away making Noah sigh as he ran his hair through his black hair and groan in anger. _

"_Noah?" Magnus knocked on the door before entering_

"_You heard didn't you?" Noah said to Magnus who nodded and took a seat opposite him between them was a chess board and without talking they started to play. Noah had the white chess pieces and Magnus had the black chess pieces. _

"_Like you said there will be others, plenty of fish in the sea" Magnus said with a serious voice as he moved his chess piece before looking at Noah who was red with anger _

"_Okay fine use my words against me" Noah said angrily before roughly moving his chest piece while Magnus stayed calm and looked at the chest board before speaking while thinking_

"_I mean Evanna is just a mere commoner right?" Noah clenched his fist tightly "I mean remember how much of an uproar happened when Alex wanted to marry Erika because she was just a commoner can you live with the fact that people might treat you differently because of who you're with?" Magnus kept talking and Noah was getting angrier and angrier by the second. _

"_Stop it!" Noah shouted but Magnus kept a serious face. _

"_Why?" Magnus said simply to his brother who gritted his teeth in anger._

"_Because I don't care if people would treat me differently, I only care about what Evanna thinks of me, there might be other fishes in the sea but I don't care I only want Evanna and don't you-" he flipped the chessboard and all the pieces went flying everywhere "dare say a word against her, I want to be the only one to be with and damn it I don't care what anyone else says I want to marry Evanna and no-one else because I love her!" Noah shouted while Magnus smirked then looked behind Noah where there was a door that was opened _

"_What do you think Mr Fredrick?" Magnus playfully asked the old man who smiled and nodded before walking over to Noah who was completely confused at what's happening _

"_Noah that's all I wanted to hear from you" Fredrick said with a smile "the way Evanna talks about you, I can't think of anyone else to be marry her, you have my blessing" Noah smiled as they shook hands then Noah turned to Magnus _

"_Okay were you just pushing me to get me to answer?" Magnus nodded then Noah punched him in the arm, hard._

"_OW hey you got the blessing didn't you" Magnus commented as he rubbed his bruising arm "jeez trust me if you hurt Evanna, Mr Fredrick over here was a exceptional sword fighter, he is a lot better than me" Magnus told Noah who gulped loudly making Magnus laugh._

_The next day, Elsa woke up to an empty bed which confused her a little "Magnus?" she called out but the answer she got was Sofia who started gurgling to try and grab Elsa's attention. Elsa sighed as she got up and walked over to the cradle to see her daughter whose green eyes was glittering with happiness as she tried to reach for Elsa with her chubby arms this made Elsa smile as she carefully picked her baby up "What is it Sofia? What do you want my love?" she asked softly to her daughter who pointed at her breasts making Elsa roll her eyes "Your hungry? Erika was right about Wolff babies always eating" as Elsa was breastfeeding her baby, her blue eyes caught a parchment on Magnus's pillow, she carried Sofia over to pick up the parchment._

_Dear Elsa,  
I know that you hate waking up with me but sorry but you won't be seeing me until tonight, forgive me but you won't be seeing me after dinner, apologizes but it's a surprise. Love you and Sophie._

_Forever yours,  
Magnus_

_Elsa smiled as she placed the parched back down and looked at Sofia who was suckling while looking at the piece of parchment "Daddy is such as goof isn't he Sofia?" the baby gave Elsa a cute giggle making Elsa smile as she cuddled her daughter. _

_It was after dinner and everyone, minus Magnus and Noah was having a good time in the hall just talking and taking care of their babies." Evanna" Noah shouted to causing everyone to go to the balcony to see Noah and the garden covered with lanterns. Evanna slowly walked down the staircase that led to the garden. She walked up to Noah who smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist _

"_Evanna I love you with all my heart, before I met you I thought that there was no way anyone co uld be happy with just one woman but after being with you I know that there is no-one else to spend the rest of my life with so Evanna Akerman will you make me the happiest man on earth" Noah got on bended knees "and Marry me please?" he showed her a beautiful ring that made Evanna eyes water and was too speechless and could just nod "YES!" Noah put the ring on her left lifted Evanna by the waist and kissed her soundly on the lips. _

"_Noah put me down!" Noah put her down on her feet before looking around the garden "it's beautiful Noah" she told her fiancée who smiled then Noah turned to look at Magnus who was with Elsa and Sofia _

"_Magnus helped me, he told me that you always wanted to go to Corona's lanterns so we took the lanterns here" Noah told Evanna who smiled before shouting. _

"_Thank you Magnus" Elsa's husband nodded as he picked up Sofia in one arms and the other around Elsa's waist to pull her close to him _

"I found it cute" Elsa said when Magnus told her what happened "come on we have work to do" Magnus groaned as they started to get dressed before changing Sofia's diaper and getting her changed as well before they walked out of their room. Elsa didn't want a nanny for Sofia because she and Magnus wanted to be the one that raise her and watch her grow closely.

Magnus built a play area in the throne room and Elsa's office where their daughter would play while they worked and could keep a close eye on her.

Magnus made sure to keep his hands to himself when Sofia was around which disappointed Elsa a little but Magnus made up for it at night. It was a wonder how she could be happy and awake after long sessions with her husband every night.

"What do you think my love?" Elsa showed Magnus who read the piece of paper and skimmed read it then smiled nodded before both of them were signed it. "Might want to look at your daughter" Elsa said to Magnus who turned to see their daughter who just discovered her toes and was chewing it

"Sofia" Magnus walked over and picked up the baby girl and gently pulled her feet away from her mouth then Sofia started to cry when Magnus pulled her feet away from her mouth "okay you win sweetheart" the baby started chewing her feet again "your daughter" Magnus said to Elsa who rolled her eyes before walking over to them and picked Sofia up from her husband.

"Now Sofia a princess does not chew her toes" Elsa told her daughter as she carefully pulled her daughter's toes away from her small mouth. Magnus closed his eyes waiting for their daughter to start crying but after a few seconds there wasn't any crying so Magnus opened his eyes to see Elsa slowly rocking their daughter who was not chewing her toes but listening to Elsa singing her a lullaby to lull her to sleep.

"How on earth did you do that?" Magnus asked surprised making Elsa smiled and whispered

"I just have a magic touch" Magnus kissed Elsa's forehead and whispered

"I know you have" Elsa blushed a little before lightly slapping his arm and hissed at him

"Magnus not in front of our child" Magnus cheekily smiled and replied

"Well she's a sleep" Elsa rolled her eyes before placing Sofia down on her cradle that was near the window of Elsa's office. Magnus smiled at the two most important girls in his life but Magnus still wanted to have more children with Elsa. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind before kissing her ear and saying

"Elsa let's have one more please" Magnus begged Elsa who blushed a little before replying

"Magnus you know I would love but I don't think I can handle two babies with Sofia being young" Magnus sighed before kissing her ear again and said

"Elsa you are not doing this alone, besides I love seeing you pregnant" Elsa turned around in Magnus's arms so they were facing each other. Her eyebrow was raised playfully at him.

"Oh really? If I remembered correctly you complained when you had to buy lots of chocolate cakes for us" Magnus rolled his eyes before kissing Elsa's forehead and replied

"Give me a break love, but you ate a lot" Elsa scoffed

"Hey I was eating for two" she argued with Magnus who kissed her softly on the lips

"I don't mind Elsa, it was the sleep talking" Magnus said to Elsa who smiled and cuddled into his chest.

"Magnus we can start trying again if you like" Magnus smiled at what Elsa said before kissing her soundly on the lips then Sofia woke up and was asking for attention "looks like your daughter is asking for your attention" Elsa elbowed Magnus who smiled and picked up their daughter .

"How's my beautiful little princess" Magnus cooed at their daughter who giggled when Magnus blew a raspberry on her chubby belly as Elsa was watching happily at them. Then Sofia was pointing at Elsa and both of them know what it meant "looks like she is hungry" Elsa rolled her eyes before taking Sofia and started breastfeeding her again while Magnus couldn't help to stare then Elsa glared at him and used icy wind to turn his head out the window.

"Magnus! Don't stare" Elsa shouted making Magnus sigh before replying while still looking out the window.

"Elsa I've seen everything" Magnus told Elsa blushed a little before saying

"Yes I know but it's a little uncomfortable you watching me feed Sofia" Magnus rolled his eyes before turning back around and kissed her cheek before saying

"I love watching you taking care of our child because it shows me that you're an amazing mother" Elsa sighed

"Thank you Magus but please l like to have a bit of privacy with my daughter" Magnus exhaled and kissed her forehead before he started walking towards his desk to look at the papers that needed to be looked at "Thank you" Elsa said to Magnus who just kept his head down and signing the correct papers.

There was a tap on the window causing Magnus to look to see Mouse pecking at the window. Magnus walked over and let the Red Kite in the room with a letter tied around his leg "What are you doing here boy?" Mouse perched himself on Magnus's shoulder before Magnus petted Mouse's feathered chest "Can you please fetch me a roll of parchment please" Mouse flew over to empty rolls of parchment and picked up a roll of parchment with his talons before flying back to Magnus and dropping the roll of parchment in his hand "thank you" Magnus threw a bit of cracker in the air which Mouse caught in his mouth easily before perching himself near the window

"Magnus you lazy Oaf" Elsa teased Magnus who started writing on the parchment that Mouse gave him

"Well I got him trained like how you got me trained" Magnus playfully said as he continued writing while Elsa just rolled her eyes before looking over her husband's broad shoulder to see what he was writing

"What are you writing?" she asked

"I am writing a letter to King Harry" Elsa smiled a little, ever since Prince Albert and the King were over thrown by Harry who was the younger brother and the youngest son of the King. When Harrison became King, the Kingdom of Raturna had prospered in trade and gained a lot of allies including Leocia and surprisingly Arendelle.

Magnus had to make Elsa see reason of why being allies with Raturna was a good thing. It took all night to convince Elsa. Raturna helped supply all their allies with exotic foods which were a way of apologizing to them.

When Magnus was done, he tied the letter on Mouse and said "To Raturna boy and fast" Mouse nodded before zooming out of the window and flew fast to Raturna "wow, he is quick" he commented then Elsa sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We can start trying again tonight, if you want love" Magnus smiled at what Elsa said

"Really?" Elsa nodded and touched her forehead with his.

"I love you" Magnus whispered before they shared a kiss then the door burst open with Olaf who was his usual bubbly self "Olaf shh" Magnus placed his finger on his mouth and motioned to the cradle and Olaf covered his mouth with his stick hands

"Sorry" he whispered as he walked over to them "I'm playing hide and seek with Rosie and was wondering if I could hide here" Elsa looked at Magnus as she got off his lap and nodded

"Olaf hide under the desk" Magnus told Olaf who nodded hid under the desk while Magnus sat in front to try and trick Rosie, Magnus pretended to look at something with a piece of parchment that he and Elsa has already signed.

Elsa shook her head as she rolled her eyes at the two's antics before she walked over to check on Sofia who was sound asleep. She carefully picked up the baby in her arms as Rosie came in "Maggie have you seen Olaf?" Rosie quietly asked Magnus who looked at her and smiled

"I'm afraid I haven't Rosie" the little girl nodded then thought for a moment "try the kitchen" Magnus offered then she nodded and quick bowed at Magnus and Elsa before speeding towards the kitchen "Okay Olaf coast is clear" Olaf crawled out of the desk and ran the other way. Magnus made his way up to his wife and daughter

"Thank you Elsa for letting me share your life with you" Magnus said to Elsa who looked at him with a beautiful smile and replied

"Thank you for giving everything I always wanted" Magnus and Elsa shared a kissed when they parted there was a knock on the door causing them to part. It was Kai at the door

"Your Majesties it's time for lunch with Master Kristoff and Princess Anna" he told the two who nodded and smiled

"Thank you Kai" Elsa said to the castle steward who bowed.

It was the middle of the night, Elsa and Magnus was sleeping peacefully in their room then there was a ear piercing scream causing them to wake up immediately "That sounds like Anna" Elsa said worriedly then Gerda burst in and blushed to see Elsa covering herself with their bed sheets while Magnus was showing his muscular upper body and the bed cover was on his waist

"Princess Anna is giving birth" Gerda said quickly before running back to Princess Anna to help. Magnus and Elsa quickly got changed

"Elsa go I'll stay with Sofia, go Anna needs you" Elsa nodded before running to Anna's room while Magnus went across the hall where Sofia sleep. The room was painted a sky blue with snowflake decorations that Elsa painted. Magnus carefully walked over to Sofia to see her opening her drowsy green eyes and gave him a sleepy smile "Hey baby girl, your cousin will be born today" Magnus picked up Sofia in his arms "Come on lets go see what's happening" Sofia gurgled making him smile as she cuddled into his warm chest.

"AGHH KRISTOFF I'M GOING TO CHOP YOUR BITS OFF!" Anna shouted while Magnus covered his daughter's ears from Anna's words "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KRISTOFF!" Anna kept shouting while Magnus stepped back from the door.

"Well Auntie Anna is angry" Magnus playfully said to Sofia who just giggled at the sound of Anna's loud voice

"Magnus" Elsa came out "Thank god was I like this when I was giving birth" Elsa took Sofia in her arms and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry that you are woken up at this time darling" the baby just gurgled happily at Elsa

"ELSA GET BACK IN HERE!" Anna shouted making Elsa jump then quickly handed Sofia over to Magnus and apologizing before going back inside to be with Anna. After an hour of Anna screaming curses and swears at Kristoff who was now afraid of his wife finally a baby's scream was heard

"I HAVE A SON!" Kristoff ran out of the room cheering wildly and Sofia giggled even though she doesn't know what was happening "Magnus I have a son"

"KRISTOFF GET BACK IN HERE!" Anna shouted before Kristoff ran back into the room and Magnus with Sofia followed. Magnus smiled when he saw Anna looking tired but happy holding her first child

"What's his name?" Magnus asked as Sofia looked at her baby cousin

"We decided on Benedict" Anna said tiredly

"He's perfect" Kristoff kissed Anna's forehead as he looked down at his child.

"Welcome to the parents club we have been expecting you" Elsa said playfully as she took Sofia in her arms.

It was finally time for Noah and Evanna's wedding. All the boys were in Noah's room and the girls in Erika's room. Magnus and Alex were amused to their brother pacing up and down asking the same question every five seconds "Do I look alright?" Magnus and Alex sighed at the amount of times he asked that

"YES YOU LOOK FINE!" Alex shouted before making Noah sits down to calm down. The three brothers were wearing the same things. They wore black tail coats with a light blue shirt with a black tie, they wore black trousers tucked into dark brown boots, they had a gold sash from their shoulder to their waist "what if Evanna leaves me at the altar" Noah said worriedly making Magnus slap the back of his head "OW!" Noah shouted holding his head

"Shut..UP" Magnus shouted "she will not leave you alright!" Noah nodded before taking a deep breath and nodded then there was a knock on the door causing the three boys to turn.

"Magnus can you take Sofia for a while, she wants her daddy while I need help your mother" Elsa said while Magnus's jaw dropped at what Elsa was wearing which was a gorgeous green dress that clung on her figure that returned after losing the pregnancy weight and their daughter wearing a cute light blue dress, she would be held by her grandmother throughout the wedding but right now her grandmother was still setting up the garden where they will have the reception "What?" Elsa was confused why her husband was staring at her like that.

"You look gorgeous no amazing no, I mean wow" Elsa giggled then Magnus cleared his throat and said "I mean sure, I'll take Sofia" Magnus carefully took Sofia, who was sucking on her small thumb, in his strong arms "hi baby" Magnus cooed as Sofia placed her other hand on his stubble cheek making her giggle at the ticklish feeling

"Daddy needs a shave doesn't he, sweetie" Elsa playfully while Magnus whispered in her ear so no one else but Elsa could hear

"Well Elsa I know you like it" Magnus playful rubbed his stubble cheek on her ear while Elsa blushed then Magnus laughed as he took a step back. In truth Elsa loves Magnus's facial hair, she thought of her liking clean shaven men but she loves how his short ticklish hair on her skin felt but Magnus didn't like having a thick beard so every time his facial hair was too thick for him, he would just shave it off but since he had dark hair, his hair grew back quite fast while Kristoff who had fair hair so he didn't need to shave as much as Magnus did.

"I need to go, see you at the church" Magnus nodded before they shared a quick kiss "I love you by the way Sofia has just been fed so she won't need feeding until the reception" Magnus nodded then Elsa left her daughter with her Magnus.

"She's so beautiful Magnus" Noah commented to Magnus who smiled as he gently bounced the baby in his arms

"Want to hold her, Noah?" Magnus asked his brother who nodded as he gently took Magnus's daughter into his arms

"I can't wait to have children with Evanna" Noah whispered making Alex and Magnus smile

"One day you will" Alex said to Noah who gave Sofia back to Magnus. Then there was a knock on the door causing them to turn around

"Majesties, its time" said the Castle steward making the brothers nod and said thank you before leaving and making their way towards the church. When they got there, they saw Marie and Anna setting up the church

"There you guys are" Anna said excitedly as she waddled over to them

"How are you Anna?" Alex asked Anna who was bouncing Benedict in her arms

"I'm okay tired though, Magnus and Elsa are lucky Sofia sleeps through the night, man I wish my child got that" Anna exhaled while Alex laughed then replied

"Yeah well Erik and I didn't get sleep a wink when Toby was born, how many children do you want?" Alex asked as he was tying flowers on the church benches

"Well Kristoff and I want one of each so hopefully next child will be a girl while Magnus over there" she pointed to Magnus who was helping Marie with hanging a banner "wants a boy and another girl" Alex nodded then looked over to Noah who was pacing again "Nerves?" Anna asked her brother in law who nodded

"Yep by the way where's Kristoff?" Alex asked Anna who replied

"Oh he's helping your father set up the village for later" Alex nodded after the wedding the reception was at the town where everyone could say congratulations to them and have fun. Benedict started to fussy and cry as Anna sighed "I need to go and feed him" Alex nodded and bowed before letting Anna leave.

"Papa" a baby voice said causing Alex to turn and smile at his wife who was carrying their year and a half child. Tobias could say a couple of short words like papa, mama and his favourite word, food. Alex lifted his son into his arms before sharing kiss with his wife

"How's the groom" Erika asked Alex as they look over to Noah who was tugging his tie

"Just a little nervous" Alex said "then again I was like that I married you" Erika smiled before kissing Alex on the cheek "I'm just sorry that Magnus wasn't there to see it" he said sadly

"Hey it's okay besides at least Magnus is with us now" Alex agreed before kissing her forehead "Now I need to go and help Evanna, Toby is already been fed so he just need to walk down the aisle with the rings" Alex nodded and smiled at his son who was the ring bearer for the wedding, since he was able to walk on his own.

The church started to pile up Marie was sat next to the King and Queen at the front row. Sofia was being held by Queen Anita, her green eyes looking around the church that was beautifully decorated. Rosie was the flower girl so she walked in first with the rose petals before Alex walked with Erika then Kristoff walked in with Anna then Magnus and Elsa walked in. Noah took a deep breath when the signal for the bride caught everyone's attention.

The large oak doors opened revealing Evanna so beautiful that it made Noah stop breathing for a while. Evanna was being given away by Fredrick who gave a smile to Noah who just sheepishly smiled back at her. When they finally got there, Fredrick took a seat next to his wife as Evanna and Noah joined hands then the ceremony begun.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join to people together, Prince Noah Wolff and Evanna Akerman" the priest began "now may I just say what everyone was thinking , finally someone can tame Noah" everyone but Noah laughed at what the priest said. He cleared his throat "Apologizes, now Prince Noah please repeat away me" Noah nodded "I Prince Noah take this woman to be my lawfully wedded wife and promise to love and cherish, this woman before me and always protect her from anything, give her shelter and everything I am"

"I Prince Noah promise to love and cherish, this woman before me and always protect her from anything, give her shelter and everything I am and own belongs to her" Noah nodded making Evanna get misty eyes

"Now Evanna repeat after me" Evanna nodded as she gripped Noah's hands tighter with hers "I Evanna Akerman, take this man to be my lawfully wedded husband and promise to love and to cherish and to make sure he doesn't chase women that isn't me" everyone laugh even Noah for a bit "I take this man before me and give him home, hope and shelter and give him everything I am"

"I Evanna Akerman take this man to be man to be my lawfully wedded husband and promise to love and to cherish and to make sure he doesn't chase women that isn't me or he will be badly punished" everyone laughed before Evanna continued "I take this man before me and give him home, hope and shelter and give him everything I am" Evanna was now crying while Noah wiped it away with his thumbs

"You may now kiss the bride" Evanna and Noah shared a kiss making everyone smile "May I present you Mr and Mrs Wolff" everyone got up and cheered happily for the newlywed couple.

After the wedding, Magnus went over to Elsa who just got their daughter back from the Queen who was now congratulation her son and new daughter in law "Well that's all of married" Elsa smiled at what Magnus said

"Magnus I love you" Magnus smiled then shared a kiss.

The next morning, Magnus woke up bright and early "Elsa? Hey come on wake up" Magnus gently shook her but she didn't move making Magnus confuse "Elsa honey? Hey come on wake up" Magnus said as he lightly slapped her on the cheek "okay if this a joke I will kill you, Elsa wake up!"

(Till next time :P )


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm afraid the queen has caught the night fever" the doctor came to a conclusion after examining Elsa who had a very high fever. Magnus placed a cold wet cloth on Elsa's forehead trying to get the fever down "Prince Magnus it can be contagious" the doctor warned Magnus who nodded

"Yeah when I was younger I got hit by the night fever but Mr Fredrick and Marie cured me, Rosie just received a couple of months ago but we got the lake flower just in time" the doctor nodded as Magnus held Elsa's hand

"I'm afraid it's easier to treat children but adults are really hard to treat" Magnus thought for moment before saying

"Wait won't we just need the lake flower to treat her?" Magnus asked the doctor who sighed and replied

"The lake flower is really for children, to treat adults we will need more ingredients" Magnus nodded

"What ingredients do you need?" he asked as he looked at Elsa who was sweating from her fever as she weakly held Magnus's hand

"The lake flower" Magnus nodded "and the rare life liquid" Magnus sighed remembering that Rosie used all the life liquid to save him from dying "I would say the queen has less than three weeks before she..." he couldn't finish the sentence as Magnus tense up

"I understand, I know where to get the lake flower but don't know where to get the life liquid" the practitioner nodded "I'll leave tonight and search for the life liquid and get back as fast as I can" the royal doctor sighed

"Maybe you should just stay and enjoy your last-" Magnus growled at him to shut him up

"She will not DIE!" Magnus shouted then Anna carrying Benedict with Kristoff behind her "Anna" Elsa's younger sister walked over to Elsa

"Oh Elsa, Magnus she's burning up" Anna said worriedly making Magnus sigh

"Take care of Sofia, I'll will get the medicine I promise" Anna nodded and promised before they shared a hug with each other

"Good Luck" Kristoff said as they shared a manly hug then Magnus went over to Sofia's room

"Sweetie, Mommy is not well now so I have to go and save her, be good to Auntie Anna and Uncle Kristoff, I love you" Magnus kissed her daughter's sleeping forehead before gearing up "Areo we need to save Elsa" his horse nodded "Come on girl to Leocia" Areo reared before they galloped to the lake where Magnus found the lake flower.

When Magnus got there it was afternoon, Magnus tied Areo on a nearby lake to make sure that she doesn't go anywhere before taking off his shirt and boots then jumping in the icy cold lake to swim to the cave. Magnus resurfaced and saw that there was still a lots of lake flowers like last time "Magnus you're back!" he turned to see the beard man hobble over to him "who's caught the night fever now?" he asked as Magnus picked up a couple.

"Elsa" the man gasped and shook his head

"Treating adults are a lot more difficult" Magnus nodded as he put a couple of lake flowers in his back "You will need the life liquid"

"Do you know where I can get it?" the man stroked his beard and sighed

"Magnus its hard, the fountain that contained the Life liquid was destroyed a long time ago" Magnus shook his head not wanting to hear that, he got on his knees and placed his head on the stony floor

"Please, please tell me there is somewhere else I could get it" Magnus begged "I don't want to lose Elsa, please" the man sighed and thought for a moment

"There is one place" Magnus raised his head in hope "but it's in the mountains of Raturna" Magnus gritted his teeth in anger

"I only have three weeks, it will take me a week to get there then I only have less than a week to get it before speeding back and might have not enough time, is there somewhere else?" Magnus asked the man "please, I can't let my wife die" Magnus begged again to the man who shook his head

"Grandpa there is another place but-" Magnus turned around to see Serena

"Serena where please tell me" Magnus told the woman who sighed

"The other place you can get the life liquid is in the valley of Mortem" Magnus translated the Latin and knew that Mortem meant death in Latin, Serena continued "It's a day and half ride but"

"But what?" Magnus asked as looked at Serena's grandfather who look sadly and replied

"No one lives, they die because it's too hard to survive, it's too cold for anybody to get to the small pool of Life Liquid at the top of the mountain" Magnus nodded then said with a smile

"You guys are forgetting something; I'm married to the Queen of the Ice and Snow, I think I can handle the cold" Magnus bowed before saying "Thank you for the flowers" Serena and her grandfather nodded

"Magnus!" Serena called after Magnus who was about to enter the water to swim back to Areo "I'll try and stall time for Elsa, here is a map to where it is" she threw a piece of parchment and Magnus who thank her and put it safely in his pocket and made sure that it wouldn't get wet

"Thank you" Magnus said with a smile before swimming back to Areo. When he resurfaced, Magnus put back on his shirt and boots before running over to Areo "hey girl, come on lets go save Elsa" his horse nodded then Magnus got on his horse next he looked at the map that Serena gave him.

When he memorised the map, he kicked Areo "Let's go" the horse neighed before galloping with Magnus leading the way. Magnus went to a nearby market in a town and bought the thickest clothes he could find to brace the winter temperature. When he was all geared up, they made their way to Valley of Mortem.

They were a mile away. He felt the temperature drop dangerously and knew that if Areo moved closer, she would likely get hypothermia. Magnus got off Areo which confused her "I can't risk you freezing to death, girl, I want you to go back to Leocia and stay there for a while okay?" The horse stared at him as if to complain "Don't agree but just do it please" Magnus swear that his horse sighed and rolled her eyes before nodding and gave Magnus a nuzzle and a hug before racing back to Leocia.

Magnus started trekking up the mountain. Magnus got out his Ice Axes and took a deep breath before digging one of the ice axes into the mountain before he started climbing the mountain. It took Magnus agonizing hours climbing the mountain of mortem. Magnus didn't stop climbing, even though his body was aching and his body was crying and begging him to rest but all Magnus thought about was Elsa which pushed him on.

Magnus had climbed for a day and a half when he reached the top. It was getting harder for him to breath and it was harder to breathe as well but Magnus just pushed on further. When he got to the top, everywhere he looked there was deep snow "Who trespasses!" the booming voice of a female made the ground shake and so did Magnus who looked around for the source of the voice "Tell me your name!" she ordered

"M-Magnus Wo-Wolf" Magnus's voice shook didn't know if it was from the cold or fear maybe it a mixture of both.

"Why are you here?!" she asked Magnus who wrapped his arms around his body trying to keep warm.

"My W-wife has fa-fallen ill a-and I-I need th-the Li-life liquid to save her" Magnus teeth started to chatter

"She has the night fever correct?" Magnus nodded

"Sh-show yo-yourself" he shivered trying to sound demanding but didn't really work making the voice laugh

"You not in any position to tell me what to do boy!" the voice laughed making Magnus frown

"Sh-show yo-yourself" Magnus said as he shivered

"Whatever you say" the voice said then a bright lit appeared in front of Magnus who had to cover his eyes due to the brightness. When the light disappeared, Magnus looked to see a pretty woman. Who had dark blue hair that was almost black, ocean eyes, she wore a dress that was a similar to Elsa's Snow Queen dress "you cute" she sexily walked up to Magnus who forced himself not to blush while she leaned in closer to Magnus who quickly took a step back.

"_Idiot Elsa is the most beautiful girl in the world" _Magnus shouted in his mind _"even if she kinda looks like her" _Magnus shook his head while the beautiful woman smirked

"Who's Elsa? Is she your lover?" she teased while Magnus's eyes widen in shock "I can read your mind, is Elsa your wife?" she ask Magnus who nodded "You came all this way just to save her?" Magnus nodded as he felt that he was close to getting frost bite but Magnus was determined to save his wife

"Please let me save her" he begged as he got on his knees in front of the woman who looked shocked before smiling

"Fine" Magnus looked then say her pull out a sphere vial and handed it over to him "Anyone who is willing to risk his life to save your wife is worthy of getting a small life liquid from me" Magnus thanked the woman "Looks like Grandpa and Serena was right about you" Magnus thought for a moment then asked

"Are you related to them?" the woman nodded then said

"I am Ocean, I am the guardian of the life liquid, my grandfather the guardian of the lake flowers and my sister is the guardian of the innocent people" Magnus nodded then replied

"I need to go before certain things get frozen that I will need later" Magnus joked making Ocean smile then nodded

"Well Elsa will need too" she playfully said Magnus blush "besides you still need to have two more children" Magnus eyes widen in surprise as Ocean winked at him "better go" Magnus nodded "let me help, goodbye Magnus" she placed her hand on Magnus's forehead then a bright light blinded Magnus who closed his eyes.

After a few seconds, Magnus opened his eyes and found himself Areo who was walking "What the heck" Magnus rubbed his head "Areo?" his horse neighed as she kept walking as Magnus got up and looked around to see where he was and saw that it was night time then recognized the area "are we near Arendelle?" Areo nodded as her master who gripped the reins and got in a comfortable position "Alright, come on! Lets go save Elsa!" Areo reared before galloping back to Arendelle castle.

"Magnus!" Anders smiled as Magnus entered the gates "Did you get them?" Magnus nodded as he got off Areo before handing the reins to Anders

"Captain take Areo back in the stables for a well deserve rest and feed her lots of Oats she deserves it" Anders nodded before taking Magnus's horse back to the stables while Magnus ran back inside

"ELSA!" Magnus burst into their room to see Elsa who was still sweating and looked very unwell "Elsa, my wife" Magnus went beside Elsa who held his hand weakly "I'll get you better I promise" Magnus started to make the medicine. Magnus boiled the lake flower into a liquid before mixing it with the life liquid "Elsa come on take the medicine" Elsa shook her head "Elsa your being a child" Magnus told his wife who kept her mouth closed.

"N-no s-smells bad" Elsa's face grimaced in pain making Magnus roll his eyes before smirking at an idea.

"Elsa my love" Magnus placed his lips on Elsa's lips that weakly kiss him back then Magnus's lips opened Elsa's mouth and poured the medicine from his mouth to hers. Elsa tried to push him off but she was too weak so instead she just drank the disgusting liquid down her throat. Magnus pulled away with a smile

"I-I hate you" Elsa said with a smile as colour returned to her face making Magnus smile

"Your well thank god you're okay" Magnus hugged Elsa who hugged him back weakly "Elsa your okay" when Magnus pulled back to look at Elsa's beautiful blue eyes "I love you"

"I love you too" Elsa said as she started to get her strength back due to the medicine that Magnus delivered "Magnus thank you for saving me" Magnus helped Elsa sit up while holding her hands tightly with his

"Don't ever scare me like that" Elsa giggled as Magnus started to smother her with kiss then the door burst open

"MAGNUS let Elsa have some AIR" Anna shouted carrying Sofia in her arms while Kristoff followed carrying Benedict. Magnus took a step back while Anna gave Elsa their daughter

"Hi sweetie, mommy missed you" Elsa cried as she hugged her daughter lovingly

"M-m-ma-m" Sofia gurgled making Elsa and Magnus freeze on the stop

"Is she trying to say Mama?" Magnus said excitedly as he sat on the bed with Elsa who was nearly in tears "come on sweetie you can say come, Mama" he said trying to help his daughter to pronounce the word "or Papa?" Elsa hit Magnus on the arm "ow" he rubbed his arm

"No she is trying to saw Mama" Elsa told off Magnus who smiled cheekily at her

"M-mm" Sofia tried again "ma-mm"

"Come on darling you can do it" Elsa encouraged her daughter who tried saying the word again

"Ma...mama" everyone gasped that she finally said the word "Mama" she giggled "Mama, mama" she kept repeating the word making everyone laugh

"Yes sweetheart, I'm your mama" Elsa said happily

"I'll talk to you later Elsa, we are all happy that you are feeling better" Anna said as she took Benedict from Kristoff before walking out and closing the door behind them to give them privacy.

"Well done, Sofia" Magnus said as he tickled the little girl who giggled cutely

"Papa!" Magnus's eyes widen in surprised as Elsa smiled at their daughter

"That's right I'm your papa" Magnus lifted Sofia in his arms "Good girl, now promise that you are a papa's girl" Elsa rolled her eyes and replied

"Magnus, when we have a son, he will be a mama's boy" Magnus smiled then kissed her on the lips "how did you find the life liquid?" Elsa asked curiously making her husband smile then retold the whole story "wow" Elsa was speechless and blushed at how far Magnus went to save her "Thank you for saving me" Magnus smiled as he handed over Sofia before sitting behind her and had Elsa and her daughter between his legs

"I would go to the ends of the earth to make you and our children happy, it's my job as your husband and a father to protect my family" Elsa smiled as she leaned back to enjoy his warmth as she cuddled their daughter who was staring at her parents with her sleepy emerald eyes "Looks like someone is sleep" Magnus whispered in Elsa's ear as he looked down at his daughter who was struggling to keep her eyes but sleep won.

"I'll take her to her crib" Elsa was about to get up but Magnus stopped her "Magnus?"

"I'll take her" Magnus carefully got out of bed before taking Sofia into his arms "You have just woken up, you need to rest" Magnus kissed her forehead before lightly pushing her back down in their bed before taking Sofia to her room "I love you Sofia" Magnus kissed the sleeping child's forehead lightly then placed her in her crib "Good night" he sneaked out of her daughter's room before going back to his room.

"Magnus?" Elsa called out as Magnus closed and locked the door behind him "Is that you?" she whispered as she squinted her eyes to look at the shadowed figure (Magnus)

"No Elsa I am a intruder" Magnus playfully knowing Elsa was smirking at him

"Oh really I should protect myself then" Elsa replied making Magnus walk over to their bed before Magnus lightly grabbed her wrist and carefully pinning her down

"Don't worry my Queen, I'll take care of you" he kissed her neck before turning serious "that is if your okay to, I mean you just got well from being sick" Elsa rolled her eyes before raising her head and whisper in Magnus's ear

"I've told you before Magnus at night you can do what you want with me" she nibbled Magnus's ear making laugh and replied

"Is that so Elsa? Well I promise to be careful" Magnus whispered in her ear before he started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck while Elsa just enjoyed and let herself loving the feeling Magnus's love.

The next morning, Elsa woke up to the sunlight entering their window causing her to sit up and rub her tired her before looking over to her husband who was sound asleep "Maggie" Elsa whispered as she crawled over to Magnus "oh Maggie" she said again trying to wake up her husband who was still fast asleep "come on Maggie I didn't tire you out much last night did I?" she playfully said to her husband who smiled in his sleep making Elsa roll her eyes before placing her lips on top of hers, it didn't take long for Magnus to kiss her back.

"Good morning" he yawned when they parted while Elsa raised a playful eyebrow at him

"Did I tire you out last night my love?" Magnus rolled his emerald eyes before swapping their position and him being on top of Elsa who was smirking at him

"Well pardon me your majesty, I had no sleep for five days straight because I wanted to save you" Elsa lost her smirked and said

"I'm sorry Magnus I didn't wa-" Magnus sighed and kissed her to stop talking when they parted

"Elsa I have told you I love you and would do anything for you, I would rather lose thousands of sleep than sleep without you by my side" Elsa eyes started to water making Magnus smile

"I'm glad I married you" Elsa said to Magnus whose smile got larger before he leaned down to kiss her softly

"Well good you're stuck with me for the rest of our lives" Magnus cupped her cool cheek before leaning in to kiss her again when they parted

"Oh what have I got myself into" she joked while Magnus just rolled his eyes before kissing her again "Magnus come on we have to get ready for work" Elsa pushed Magnus off her by using her feet against Magnus's chest which proved to be quite effective most of the times.

"Do we have too" Magnus whined as he got off Elsa and started to get changed

"I'm afraid so Magnus, me being out for almost two weeks and you were gone I know work will be piling up" Elsa told Magnus who snickered a little "What?" she asked as she got dressed while Magnus just finished getting changed

"Anna and Kristoff with the help of Mr Garnier have done a good job taking care of the Kingdom" Magnus informed Elsa who finished getting dressed by using her magic "Anna said if we ever want to take a holiday, she and Kristoff can take over for a couple of weeks" Elsa smiled as Magnus wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close to him

"I'll keep that in mind" Elsa pulled Magnus down for kiss and was getting into the kiss until a cry broke them apart "I'll get her, see you at breakfast" Elsa said and Magnus nodded before walking to Sofia's room to deal with their fussy daughter while Magnus made his way to breakfast

"MAGNUS" Anna shouted as Benedict clapped happily at him making Magnus laugh and playfully bowed at the princess

"Princess Anna, Prince Benedict, Kristoff, Olaf" Magnus took a seat and started eating his breakfast

"How's Elsa and where is she?" Anna asked as she feed his son. Magnus who didn't realised how hungry but before he ate he answered Anna's question.

"Elsa is tending Sofia right now" Anna nodded and watched Magnus eat everything quickly and asked Gerda for another of plate

"Your hungry aren't you?" Kristoff playfully said to Magnus who didn't look up because he was too busy eating.

"I'm sorry but I didn't eat much when I was collecting the medicine for Elsa" Kristoff nodded in understanding then Olaf spoke

"Magnus Rosie said that it was her birthday tomorrow did you know that?" Magnus nodded as he wiped his mouth with a cloth then Elsa entered with Sofia in her arms

"Yeah I did, I even got her a present" Olaf gasped happily and said

"What did you get her?" Magnus smiled before saying as he took his daughter from Elsa so she could eat.

"I got her a puppy, she always wanted one" Magnus started feeding his daughter her breakfast which was mashed up bananas which she loved eating but a little messy then Mouse flew and perched himself on Magnus's shoulder "hey buddy" he stroked the bird on the chest before turning back to feed his daughter her breakfast "Sofia here comes the birdie" Sofia giggled as she watched Magnus made the spoon move up and down before going into her small mouth while everyone laughed

"Prince Magnus" Sofia's father sighed at being called that then the heads turned to see Evanna and Noah.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Magnus ran up and hugged Evanna then his brother while Evanna walked over her niece Sofia and lifted her up in her arms before cleaning up the bananas on her chubby cheek

"Well we decided to visit because Rosie's birthday tomorrow and to tell you guys something" Evanna said to Magnus who looked at his sister in law "We are having a baby!" she said happily making every cheer and say congratulation.

After breakfast and talking to Evanna and Noah about their unborn child, Magnus went to the stable where Rosie's birthday present was kept. Magnus walked over to the husky puppy who had brown markings and icy blue eyes "hey boy how are you?" he rubbed the puppy's pointy ears. Magnus house trained the puppy so there wasn't any accidents at Marie and Fredrick's house "ready to meet your master tomorrow?" the puppy barked cutely at Magnus who smiled as he gave the puppy a belly rubbed

"So this is where Papa is" a voice said making Magnus turn to see Elsa with Sofia on her hip and was pointing to the puppy

"Doggie" Sofia clapped her hands as Magnus lifted the puppy up and let it lick his daughter who giggled at the ticklish feeling "mine?" she asked making Magnus shake his head while Sofia pouted sadly "why?" she asked cutely to Magnus who replied

"This is Rosie's puppy, but I promise I will get you a puppy when you are a little older and I need convince you mother" Elsa rolled her eyes before asking

"Magnus what are we doing for Rosie's birthday?" Magnus smiled as he placed the dog down who was playing with a ball that he got from Magnus

"Rosie just wants to have her friends over and us" Elsa nodded as Magnus took Sofia in his arms "want to see Rosie again tomorrow?" the little girl clapped happily and nodded making Elsa and Magnus laugh.

The next day, everyone went to Marie's bakery where Rosie's party was being held "Maggie!" a cute squealed shouted as Rosie ran up to Magnus who lifted her up in the air and groaned a little

"You know Rosie your getting so big its getting harder to lift you up" Magnus commented making Rosie giggled then turn to Elsa and Sofia

"Happy birthday Rosie" Elsa said as she kissed her forehead

"Thank you your majesty" Rosie said happily

"Are you ready with your present?" Magnus asked Rosie who nodded then Magnus walked over to the door and opened it then at the door was the puppy with a cute red ribbon tied around its neck

"Is that for me?" Rosie asked Magnus who nodded then she ran over and picked up the puppy "Oh thank you thank you" she said as she hugged the puppy

"You're welcome" Magnus said as everyone smiled at Rosie "he still hasn't got a name what do you want to name him?" he asked Rosie who thought for a moment then said

"I want to name him Leo" Rosie smiled as she kissed the puppy's forehead

"Leo that's a nice name" Magnus commented.

Two year has passed; Magnus and Elsa were in their office "Are you serious?" Magnus said with his mouth wide open in surprise and in shock while Elsa just looked worriedly about him

"You are happy right?" Elsa asked with fear in her voice "Magnus?" her husband was frozen on the spot "Magnus?" she said again

"YEESSSS!" Magnus shouted happily as he ran up and picked Elsa up by the waist and spun them around making Elsa giggle at her husband's excitement then there was a knock.

"Papa? Mama?" she cutely called out to her parents as her head poked her head through the crack of the door while Elsa was placed on her feet as the three year old went over to them then Magnus picked Sofia up "why was Papa shouting?" she asked while Magnus and Elsa looked at each other

"How would you like a little sister or a brother?" Elsa asked her daughter whose green eyes sparkled in happiness

"YES!" she raised her hands in triumphed then suddenly snowflakes came down "oops sowe Mama" Sofia was still had difficulties with some letters like she pronounces the letter R as a W. It turned out that Sofia had inherited Elsa's powers which scared Elsa at first but Magnus made her see that it was a gift not a curse and taught their daughter to just be herself and embrace her magic.

"It's alright sweetie" Elsa kissed her daughter's forehead

"Mama?" Elsa looked at her daughter "can we built a snowman with Auntie Anna, Uncle Kristoff, Rosie, Leo and Olaf?" she asked as she used the puppy dog eyes on her mother who couldn't say no to her daughter when she did that face and she couldn't say no to her husband when he did that face as well.

"Alright" the little girl cheered as she started squirming in Magnus's arms which meant she wanted to be put down. When Magnus put his daughter down she zoomed off to get Rosie, Leo and Olaf.

Fredrick and Marie had died due to old age so Magnus let Rosie and Leo stay with them so she wasn't alone. His family in Leocia visit at least once a month so they can see their family in Arendelle or they travel to Leocia. Evanna had set up a bakery and since she was Marie's apprentice people loves her cakes there in Leocia while Rosie loves baking with Magnus and shared out the cake to everyone.

Evanna and Noah had a son and named it Fredrick after Marie's husband and Magnus knew that Fredrick would have been honoured that they named their first child after him.

"Olaf come on, Rosie is it" Sofia cutely giggled as she grabbed one of Olaf's stick hand and ran away from an older Rosie who was running after them with an older Leo beside Rosie.

"I'm coming to get you" Rosie said playfully as she chased Sofia around the ball room while Kristoff and Anna was laughing at them while Benedict was playing with his toys on the floor with his younger sister, Nicole who was born last year. Magnus and Elsa smiled at each other and at the scene

"Be right back" Magnus kissed Elsa before sprinting after their daughter and picked her up before throwing in the air causing her to laugh.

"Maggie" Rosie said as she caught her breath while Magnus rolled his eyes, Magnus knew that Rosie will be calling him that for the rest of his life.

"Yes Rosie" Magnus said to the older girl who was not a little girl anymore but a responsible teenager.

"Thank you for taking me in" Magnus smiled and kissed her forehead before saying

"Your family now beside you are going to be a godparent" Rosie's eyes narrowed then turned to Elsa who smiled as she placed her hand on her belly.

"You're pregnant?" Rosie said excitedly to Elsa who nodded then everyone said congratulation.

Magnus and Rosie baked the chocolate cake for Elsa and made it how Marie used to make them but it wasn't really the same for them they were tasty but not the same.

When it was time for the birth "AAGGHHH MAGNUS THIS IS THE LAST TIME!" Elsa shouted loudly while Magnus was holding his wife's hand which gotten stronger than when Sofia was born "MAGNUS! YOU ARRGHH ARE HHMMM NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN AGGH it hurts" Elsa hissed in pain as Magnus's other hand was gripping the bed post to try and not think about the pain

"Come on Elsa you can do it" Magnus encouraged Elsa who zapped him with ice

"SHUT arrgghh UP" Elsa said as she pushed even more "Why don't you try pushing a cannonball out of your body" Magnus was quivering in fear at Elsa who started pushing again while crushing Magnus's hand but her husband just kept quiet.

Magnus turned his head towards the infirmary door to see Kristoff and Anna while Olaf and Rosie were taking care of the kids on the other side of the castle so they wouldn't hear Elsa swearing and shouting. Anna and Kristoff was laughing while Magnus glared at them

"Your Majesty your almost there, keep pushing" Gerda told Elsa who was helping her deliver the baby while Elsa just groaned and screamed in pain

"Why can't men give birth instead" Elsa complained before pushing again "ARRGHH" Magnus nearly screamed in pain when Elsa literally crushed his hand

"I see the baby's head, your almost there your majesty" Gerda told Elsa who nodded and took a deep breath before pushing again. After an agonizing five minutes of pushing the baby was finally there.

"Its a boy" Gerda told them as she cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the newborn in a warm blankets

"Your Majesty get ready to push again" the doctor told Elsa whose eyes widen as did Magnus

"Come again?" Elsa said as she panted

"You're having twins, I thought you knew that" the doctor turned to Anna who slapped herself in the forehead and groaned

"oh Yeah remember Elsa you went for a check up then got called for an emergency meeting and the doctor told me to tell you that you were having twins, oops sorry" Anna sheepishly said to Elsa who glared at her sister

"Oops?" Elsa said "you forgot to tell me that I was having twins when I thought I was only having ONE!" Elsa shouted as Anna winced at the tone of her voice

"I'm sorry I was busy with my children and this happened so it kinda slipped my mind" Anna quickly closed the door when Elsa threw a large snowball at them

"Your majesty you need to get ready to start pushing" the doctor told Elsa who nodded

"Ok surprise baby, let's get you out" Elsa turned to Magnus who just weakily smiled at her before she started pushing again "AGGHH OH MY GOD THIS HURTS, TWO CANNONBALLS I AM GOING TO CHOP YOUR BITS OF MAGNUS!" Elsa told Magnus who gulped loudly before groaning in pain as she squeezed his already broken hand.

Ten minutes has passed and the second child finally born, they had another daughter, Magnus got his hand treated by the doctor before holding his son while Elsa held their daughter "What do you want to name them?" Gerda asked Magnus and Elsa who looked at each other

"I'll name our daughter if you name our son" Elsa told Magnus who nodded before she looked down at their daughter who had Magnus's black hair but her blue eyes and their son had her blond hair and Magnus's green eyes "I want to name her Serena, after for saving us, what do you think?" she asked Magnus who smiled and kissed her forehead

"Its perfect now for this little guy, what should we name you?" he asked as he thought for a moment then smiled and said "Theodor what do you think?" Magnus asked his wife who smiled and replied

"Theodor and Serena Wolff" Elsa and magnus smiled at their children then there was a knock at the door

"Daddy Mommy is my baby here?" Sofia whispered quietly and Magnus motioned her to come over, Magnus placed Theodor on Elsa's other hand as he lifted Sofia up in his arms to see her knew siblings "wait there's two, I thought mommy was only having one?" she asked curiously as Elsa and Magnus looked at each other and laughed

"well your sister Serena is a surprise baby" Magnus said to her daughter who gasped in happiness

"I have a sister?" Elsa nodded at her daughter "YES!" she shouted but quickly Magnus and Elsa shushed her causing her to cover her mouth and said "Sorry"

"It's okay sweetie, just be a little quiet okay?" Elsa said to Sofia who nodded then looked over to Theodor "This is your brother Theodor" she introduced her son to his older sister

"They are tiny" Sofia commented making Elsa giggle

"Well sweetheart they have just been born" Magnus explained to Sofia who nodded "it will take a while for them to be able to play but you promise that you will be a good sister" Sofia nodded and drew a cross on her heart

"I promise" Magnus and Elsa smiled before kissing her chubby cheek.

That night, Elsa and Magnus has put their children to bed, Sofia wanted the babies to sleep in her room so she wouldn't be lonely, Magnus and Elsa warned her that they could cry all night and keep her awake but Sofia didn't mind and she said that she would just go and get them making her parents smile. Magnus built a large cradle for the twins "Elsa?" Magnus whispered as he lifted himself up to look at Elsa who sighed and replied with her eyes closed

"Yes Magnus, I'm trying to sleep if you haven't noticed I gave birth today and I want some sleep before they wake up for feeding" Magnus kissed her on cheek before saying

"I just wanted to say thank you again for having my children and you know that they probably would sleep through like Sofia when she was a baby" Elsa smiled as she opened her beautiful blue eyes making Magnus's heart skip a beat

"She's still a baby Magnus" Elsa said to Magnus before laying her head on Magnus's chest as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close to him

"Yeah but she's growing so fast" Magnus commented and Elsa agreed

"I know and Magnus your welcome and thank you for agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me" Magnus smiled as he leaned down to kiss her forehead before saying

"I was ordered by the Queen" he joked then Elsa frowned and dropped a snowball on his head causing him to laugh and hug her tighter not caring about getting the snow out of his hair "I'm joking, I love you Elsa"

"I love you too Magnus" Elsa raised her head and kissed Magnus on the lips.

And they lived happily ever after.

(AN): I really enjoyed reading your reviews if you have any Frozen ideas for Elsa x Magnus like a new story just tell me and I'll get back to you.


End file.
